Male or Female
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Suddenly Mikan's friends and family start to hate her for nothing? Mikan then enrolls as a boy and Natsume has fallen in love with Mikan when he saw her as a girl! What will happen in these turns of events? Read to find out. MxN
1. Chapter 1: I Hate You

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter One: I Hate You**

Mikan yawned and scratched her head. She looks out on her balcony window and sighed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mikan yawned.

A maid came walking in with a portable table. "It's time for breakfast." The maid said happily.

Mikan smiled. Her stomach grumbled and she started to drool. The maid moved the table right next to Mikan's bed and ate her breakfast.

"Thank you, Ru-Chan." Mikan said gratefully while chewing down the delicious food.

Mikan looked up and saw Ru looking at her sadly. Mikan wiped her mouth and then took a sip of her orange juice.

"What's wrong Ru-Chan?" Mikan asked.

She sighed and looked at Mikan.

"My mother is still sick and my little brothers need to be cared for but-" Ru was then cut off.

"Get as many ingredients you need from the kitchen and go home and care for your family." Mikan said happily. "Don't worry. You'll still get paid when you leave."

Ru smiled and grabbed both of Mikan's hands. "Thank you so much, Mikan-Sama!" Ru said almost in tears. "It'll help my mother…"

Ru started to walk out of the room. "Ru-Chan." Mikan called.

Ru turned back with a cheerful look on her face. "Yes, Mikan-Sama?" She said.

"I know your family is going through some rough times." Mikan started.

Ru had a gloomy aura around her. Mikan started to giggle. "I want you to send my mother and father the medical bill for your mother."

Ru's face brightened up again. She bowed and smiled happily. "Thank you for all your kindness, Mikan-sama!" Ru said, "I'll repay the favor any way I can."

Mikan shook her head. "Just come back when your mother is doing better." Mikan said.

Ru smiled and closed the door behind her. Mikan heard the sound of Ru's short heels hitting the marble steps. Mikan flipped her phone and looked at the time. She sighed. Then, she heard another knock at the door. "Come in." She said.

The door opened and a boy with short silver hair and hazel eyes came walking in. "Onee-chan." The boy said, "Oka-san and oto-san are calling you."

Mikan walked up to the boy of the age of fourteen and ruffled his hair. "Thanks a lot Yo-Chan." Mikan said.

Youichi nodded and left. He was already dressed in denim shorts and a Guns & Roses tee-shirt with a DC cap in his hand. Mikan stayed in her shorts and loose shirt and headed towards her parents room. Mikan knocked on the door. "Come in." A famine voice called.

Mikan opened the door and saw her mother in a white summer dress with pure white heels with straps that went up to her shin.

"Mi-chan!" Her mother said running towards her like she hadn't seen her in a long time. Mikan sighed and opened her arms and let her mother hug her. Mikan looked around and noticed that her father was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Oto-san?" Mikan asked.

Mikan felt her mother's body tense up. Mikan sweat hard and thought of something else.

"What did you want to talk to me about, oka-san?" Mikan asked.

She felt her mother loosen up and she sighed in relief. Mikan's mother lifted up her head and smiled a weak one at Mikan.

"You know that basketball team you're in?" Her mother said.

Mikan stiffened. "How did you-"Mikan said.

"I've known for a while." Her mother said.

She sighed and released the hug. "The coach is kicking you out." Her mother said.

Mikan froze. Her mother looked at her. "Mikan, this is no time for acting like a baby.".

Mikan couldn't help it. Basketball was her life. Mikan looked at her mother. "Why are they kicking me out?" Mikan asked now exploding with anger.

"The guys in your team are having complaints since you're a girl."

Mikan smashed her fist against the cement wall. The cement wall had a large dent in it and Mikan's hand was bleeding. She cursed and headed out of her mother and father's room.

"Wait!" Her mother pleaded.

Mikan turned her head with a blank look. "You can play basketball." Her mother said.

Mikan was confused. "I don't need your permission to play." Mikan answered.

"No, that's not what I meant." Her mother said. "You can still play basketball, but you must transfer schools and register as a male."

Mikan sighed. "What school is it?" Mikan asked.

Her mother looked surprised that she asked. "Gakuen Alice." Her mother said.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru is there." Mikan said.

Her mother smiled. "So, have you made up your mind already?"

She nodded. "But, I'm making some conditions."

"Anything you want darling!"

Mikan had a serious look. "First, I want you to tell me where oto-san is." Mikan said, "And I want the truth."

Yuka (Mikan's mother) sighed. "He left.".

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know he left, but where did he go?"

Yuka started to play with her chocolate colored hair. "To America." Yuka said.

Mikan's jaw dropped. "HE ** LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Mikan screamed.

She went up to the same wall which she had left a dent in and punched the same place with both her fists. Mikan started to scream curses and every curse she punched the wall. She then slowly came to an end and put her head against the broken wall and started to cry.

"What the hell is his problem?" Mikan whispered through her sobs. "He should have told me."

Yuka put her hand around her daughter and smoothed her hair down.

"He'll come back." Yuka whispered in a soothing voice.

Mikan turned around and cried on her mother.

"When?" Mikan asked.

"In time." Yuka said.

"When is that?"

"Some time."

Mikan settled down and looked at her mother straight in the eye. "My next condition might make you angry." Mikan said.

Yuka looked at her daughter and sighed. "Just tell me." Yuka said with a loving smile.

"You won't bother me about getting married and how I look."

Yuka's eyes widened. Her eyebrows knitted together and she started to stomp her feet.

"NO, NO, NO!" Her mother whined, "You must be my perfect daughter!"

Mikan sighed. "There is one more condition."

"Why are you making so many?" Her mother said like a four year old.

"You won't worry about me." Mikan said.

Mikan's mother looked at her confused. "What do you mean darling?" Yuka asked.

"The students live in dorm rooms and don't go home until holidays and such." Mikan said, "So please, don't worry about me."

Tears started to trickle down Yuka's cheeks. "So, you will be leaving to Gakuen Academy?" She asked.

Mikan nodded her head. More tears started to run down her mother's cheeks. Mikan then was shocked with what her mother did next.

Yuka slapped Mikan across the face and was screaming at her, "I HATE YOU!" Like an upset teenager. Mikan felt hurt and empty. Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "I'll start packing my things then." Mikan said, "I'm sorry oka-san."

"I HATE YOU, GET AWAY!" Yuka screamed.

Mikan kept smiling. "I'll see you on the holidays then." Mikan said.

Mikan closed the door behind her and saw Ru crying into a handkerchief. Mikan walked up to her. "Are you alright?" Mikan asked in a concerned voice.

Mikan wiped away Ru's tears with her bloody right hand. Ru's eyes widened.

"Your hand!" Ru screamed.

She caressed Mikan's hand and wiped the blood with her handkerchief.

"What happened to your hand?" Ru asked.

Mikan smiled kindly and gave Ru her handkerchief. "Don't worry about me." Mikan said. "Shouldn't you be going to your home?"

Ru's face became serious. "My father came home and said that he wouldn't let me home." Ru said, "Unless I get an advance on my paycheck."

Mikan smiled. "Follow me to my room and I'll give you an advance paycheck." Mikan said.

"No, no!" Ru said, "I'll mend up your hand."

"Hands." Mikan said showing her, her other hand.

Ru sighed. "You always get bruised up don't you?" Ru said, "Did you bruise up some girl?"

Mikan turned red. "It was only because she was hurting Anna-chan for no reason!" Mikan retorted.

"Oh? What about that kind boy? You broke his arm didn't you?"

"It was because he cheated on Nonoko-chan!"

"What about last week you beat up that grown man at the super market?"

"He was harassing oka-san!"

Ru sighed. "You never hurt people unless it's for others." Ru said sadly. "When are you going to fight for yourself?"

Mikan smiled. Mikan removed the necklace she had around her neck and put it in Ru's palm. "Sell this and use the money for your family." Mikan said, "It will give you a few million yen."

"Million?"

Mikan smiled. "Get going or I might regret giving it to you." Mikan said.

Ru bowed and hurried home. Mikan opened her phone and started to tap in someone's number. She waited for the person to pick it up. A stoic voice talked into the receiver.

What?

I'm going to Gakuen Alice.

Did your Oka-san get angry?

She said she hated me and wanted me to stay away from her.

Do you want me to get some boy stuff?

For what?

So you can play basketball, what else do you think I'm talking about?

Never mind Hotaru, I want you to get those stuff and give me a summary on everyone in the school including the teachers.

Why do you want them?

It's a precaution.

For what you baka?

For the people who are in Gakuen Academy.

You know, once they know you're the heiress to the Sakura Crop. They are going to try things.

That's why I need you to do me a favor.

What is it?

I want you to stay away from me and tell Anna, Nonoko and everyone else that too.

Why?

So you guys don't get hurt.

You know you're so kind and sweet, but you can be a real ** sometimes. I HATE YOU!

It was dead on the other line and Mikan sighed.

"Better start packing." Mikan said to herself and headed towards her room.

Mikan went to her bathroom and bandaged up her hands and then started to pack her things. After an hour she called her butler over.

"Hagi-San, can you please load this up in the car?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Mikan-sama." Hagi said.

Hagi picked up both the suitcases and headed down the stairs. Mikan walked towards her mother's room and knocked on the door. "I'll be going now then oka-san." Mikan said.

"I HATE YOU!" Yuka screamed, "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Tears started to run down on Mikan's cheeks. "Bye, oka-san, I'll come visit you when I'm able to."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!"

Mikan headed down the stairs and headed for the door. All the maids and butlers saw Mikan crying and had a confused faces. They had never seen Mikan shed a tear. Mikan wiped them away and showed them a stunning smile.

"Take care of oka-san." Mikan said to them. "She might be a little angry right now so, don't bother her until lunch."

All the maids and butlers bowed to Mikan. She smiled and headed outside and went in the back seat of the car. Mikan's sky blue dress that was up to her mid thighs followed shortly behind her and closed the door. She looked at the mansion door and saw her mother running out after the black car. Mikan watched as her mother followed and fall. Mikan started to cry. Hagi looked at Mikan through his rear mirror and then turned his focus to the road.

"Would you like me to turn back, Mikan-sama?" Hagi asked.

Mikan shook her head and wiped her tears. "To Gakuen Alice." Mikan said.

"Alright then."

Mikan looked through the mirror and sighed. "Hagi-San."

"Yes, Mikan-sama?" Hagi said.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Hagi looked through the rear mirror. "No one hates you." Hagi said. "You're a sweet sixteen year old girl with beautiful brunette hair and interesting hazel eyes. You're an angel."

"If I'm an angel then why did oka-san say she hated me?" Mikan asked.

Hagi sighed. "I don't know Mikan-sama. I don't know…" Hagi said and that was the end of their conversation.

**Please Review!**

**Thank you Roanna for editing my chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Two: Good Morning**

Mikan got out of the car and saw guys staring at her. Mikan glared at them and headed for the trunk.

"I'll bring the bags Mikan-sama." Hagi said.

Mikan opened the trunk and smiled. "It's alright, go home and just take care of oka-san." Mikan said.

Hagi nodded and headed to the driver seat. Mikan pulled both the large suitcases and closed the trunk and carried the cases in both her hands. She winced at first from the pain of the injury. Mikan headed inside and was bombarded by guys. Mikan put down her luggage and opened one of her suit cases. She then pulled out a blood-stained iron pipe. The boys backed away and then the muscular ones came forward. Mikan took a shorts out of her suitcase and wore it. The muscular teenagers started to crack their knuckles.

"Let's make this interesting." Mikan said with an evil smirk. "If any of you guys can pin me down, I'll do whatever you want."

The guys had disgusting images in their minds. Mikan spat and saw that all the guys were almost ready to jump on her. Mikan smirked and put her hands to the side. "Come get me." She said.

Almost two hundred boys came running at Mikan. She extended her iron pipe and started to whack each boy. One of the guys threw her pipe somewhere and Mikan started to use her fist. It made Mikan winced every time she punches the guys in the face or gut, but she didn't give a damn. After an hour or so, Mikan noticed someone in the Sakura tree watching her.

"Come down here." Mikan ordered.

The boy jumped down and walked towards Mikan. The guy had raven colored hair and crimson eyes. She sighed.

'He's a gay with gay looking eyes.' Mikan thought. "You want to pick a fight too?"

The guy stepped over the unconscious boys and had a smirk on his face. "You won't even say good morning?" He said.

"Good morning." Mikan said with a stoic expression. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said.

Mikan grabbed both her bags and headed towards the principal office. The boy was surprised that the girl had resisted his handsome charms. He lifted up one of his eye brows and then followed behind her. Mikan just kept walking. She walked through the hallways while the boys and girls admire both Mikan and the crimson eyed boy. She then stopped and turned around to face the guy. He had an empty look on his face.

"Why are you following me?" Mikan asked.

The guy smirked and the passing girls squealed or fainted right where they were. "Because, you are the first girl that was been able to resist me." He said.

Mikan sighed and put her shades on even though they were inside the building. She started to walk off and the boy could hear her heels hitting the marble floor so clearly. She kept walking, but started a conversation.

"What is your name?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He said.

"Oh." Mikan replied and continued walking.

Natsume's mouth twitched when he heard her reply and she didn't even ask him for her name. Any girl would tell him their name. But, she didn't even take a look once he told her his name. "I'm the heir of the Hyuuga Corp." Natsume said.

Mikan glanced at Natsume and then continued walking. Natsume was getting annoyed.

"I can have you sue if I wanted to." Natsume said.

"You think so?" Mikan asked with a smirk, "I think you wouldn't be able to though."

'Was she just mocking me?' Natsume asked himself.

He still kept his empty looking poker face on, but inside he was bubbling up with rage. Mikan stopped at the principal's office and put down the suitcases and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a male.

Mikan opened the door and grabbed her luggage and headed inside. Natsume saw the principal staring at him and then saw him…smirk? Natsume couldn't believe, the always serious principal just smirked. Natsume opened the door and sat on the comfortable couch.

"Why are you in here Hyuuga?" Mikan asked glaring at him.

"I was bored and wanted to drop by the old principal's office." Natsume said with a smirk.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The principal folded his hands and watched Mikan. Mikan looked at the principal and sighed.

"Oji-san please stop staring at me like you're a pervert." Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widened.

The principal chuckled. He looked at Natsume and he started to chuckle some more.

"Did you beat up all those boys?" Mikan's uncle asked.

Mikan cracked her knuckles. "Hell yeah." Mikan said with a smirk, "I knew you'd be doing something like this."

"How is your oka-san feeling?"

Mikan turned her gaze on something else. "She's pretty ** off with me." Mikan said with a grin. "She said she hated me and she wished I was dead."

Natsume's eyes widened once more when he saw Mikan still grinning like the words she had just said had no effect on her. "When is your oto-san supposed to be coming back to Japan?" He asked.

"Oka-san wouldn't tell me." Mikan said.

"Did you start punching the wall when you heard?"

Mikan started to laugh inwardly. "Show me your hands." He said.

Mikan sighed and took the bandage off of her hands and walked up to her uncle to let him get a closer look. The principal nodded in disapproval and sighed. "You better take better care of your hands if you want to play basketball." He said.

"They kicked me out." Mikan said. "That's why I'm here. I'll tell you the details of that later though."

He nodded and looked at Natsume. "Hyuuga-san, can you take my niece to room 643 in the girls' dormitory?"

Natsume looked at the principal with a bored look plastered on his face. "Why should I if I don't even know the chick's name?" Natsume asked.

The principal sighed. "Her name is Mikan Sakura and she is the heir of the Sakura Corp. Now, if you could please escort her to her dorm room."

"No need." Mikan said, "I already know where it is."

Mikan shut the door behind her and started to walk to the dorm room leaving the principal and Natsume silent.

"What's wrong with her!" Natsume yelled slamming his fists against the coffee table, "She doesn't even care about what her oka-san said?"

The principal stood up and walked towards Natsume. "Hyuuga-San, Mikan is different from you. I know about the fire before and what happen to your sister, but Mikan is different from you."

"How different?"

The principal walked over to the window and looked at the students walking around for their next class.

"She was always left alone." He said.

"Her oka-san and oto-san always ignored her and only paid attention to Youichi Sakura because they wanted the male of the family to take care of the business."

"So?"

He sighed. "They neglected her and made her feel invisible. She was like a mist. You knew she was there, but it slightly makes you wet."

Natsume stood up and opened the door. "I don't understand anything you're saying old man. But, I just might do it with your niece and make children."

Her uncle smirked. "Mikan is a tough cookie and won't give into you so easily."

"Hn." Natsume said and closed the door behind him.

He kicked the principal's door. "I'm going to find out what the hell her problem is!" Natsume yelled while adding another kick on the door.

He strolled away while all the kids walking by stared in amazement. Natsume then walked towards his friends in the school garden.


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan Sakura

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Three: Mikan Sakura**

Mikan looked around. She took the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the key hole and twisted it until she heard a click, opened the door and dropped her stuff in front of her bed. She fell on her bed and looked out at the window and saw a small bird pecking at it.

Mikan slowly approached the bird and noticed that it wasn't moving. She tapped on the window and saw it had move a little away so she could let him in.

Mikan smiled and opened the window all the way and pointed her index finger towards the bird and waited for it to jump on. The bird perched onto Mikan's finger and started to tweet. Mikan looked around and noticed that there was a ledge and it was big enough to sit on outside her room. It was made out of pure cement and looked sturdy.

"You're going to have to get off for a couple of minutes." Mikan said to the bird.

The bird somehow understood and fluttered out of the window. "Let me change into something more comfortable birdie. Just wait outside."

Mikan ran to her room and change into a pair of short and a shirt that ended up below her buttocks. She took off her slippers just in case it would come off while her feet hung off of the ledge.

She went out of the window and sat on the ledge. On the side of the small ledge were two identical short metal bars. Mikan sat down and looked at the people who are like a fifth graders. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. She heard the bird tweeting around her. Mikan pointed out her index finger and let the bird flutter down on top of it. Mikan started to whistle and the bird whistled back.

Mikan smiled and lifted the little bird up to the sky and started to giggle.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said happily. "What should I call you?"

The bird tweeted. "I'll name you Akito-kun." Mikan said happily. "Akito Sakura."

The birdie tweeted and hopped onto Mikan's arm and slowly made his away to her shoulder. Mikan started to laugh.

Suddenly, Mikan heard someone screaming. She looked down and saw a girl being surrounded by a bunch of guys. Mikan's eyebrows knitted together. She looked around and saw people just passing by and didn't even care.

Mikan looked for a way down and saw a tall tree that was a few feet away from her and another tree a yard or two away and jump down and there was the commotion.

"Akito-kun, I got to go now." Mikan said. "Play with me later okay?"

Akito chirped and flew away somewhere. Mikan looked at her hands and noticed that the cuts were almost gone. Mikan looked down. She stood on top of the ledge and made a leap to the tree.

Mikan saw a sturdy branch that is strong enough to hold her. She jumped on the tree branch and looked for the next tree. She looked around and leaped to the next tree. She grabbed onto the branch and swung around it and landed on top of it.

Mikan looked at the guys and saw that there were three of them and one helpless girl with pink hair. She pulled out the shades from her pocket and put them on and head for the tree above them. She jumped on the tree and saw that the guy with long black hair was putting his hand on her shoulder and whispering something in her ear that made her start to cry.

Mikan's fists automatically wanted to punch them. If that was Anna, Mikan would kill the three guys. She jumped down from the tree and her feet landed on top of the black haired guys back. The two other boys gasped and stepped backwards.

Mikan heard the girl sigh in relief. She glared at the two guy but they didn't see her glaring.

"What's with you guys?" Mikan asked. "You guys should get a good kick in the **."

The guys started to sweat.

"It was Tono's idea to start playing with her." One of the boys said.

"You should direct all your anger on him." The other boy said.

Mikan ran up to them and tripped them both with her slender leg and pushed them against the ground.

"I don't like wimps who rat their friends out either." Mikan said with a smirk.

The guys looked like they were about to ** in their pants and Mikan hope they did. She walked to the black haired guy who was trying to crawl away.

Mikan grabbed the guy's collar and the guy gulped and felt a dark aura behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, scum?" Mikan spat.

The guy turned and his eyes widened.

"Let me go." Tono said. "I need to get to the class."

Mikan tightened her grip on Tono's collar and pulled him backwards so he was sitting on his **. She stood above him with an evil smirk on her face.

"I absolutely loathe liars." Mikan said.

Mikan stepped on his gut which made him scrunch up and start to whimper. Mikan started to laugh evilly. The other two guys had run away, but Mikan would ask her uncle for reports of each and every single person in the academy. She looked at the girl and saw her smiling.

"What?" Mikan asked a little annoyed.

The girl walked up to Mikan as she had thought, it was her friend.

"My name is Anna Umenomiya." The pink haired girl said happily. "You're a life saver! If it wasn't for you, I would be in deep trouble."

Mikan kept silent. Anna looked at Mikan's feet and noticed she was bare footed. Anna giggled.

"For saving my butt, you can have my slippers." Anna said taking out a pair of slippers from her bag. Mikan shook her head.

"No, thank you." Mikan said changing her voice a little. "I don't need them." Mikan started to walk away.

"Wait!" Anna said while grabbing Mikan's wrist.

"Can you tell me your name please?"

"It's Mikan Sakura."

Mikan got out of Anna's hold and started to run to her room. When Anna had finished thinking she noticed that Mikan was gone.

"I GOT TO TELL HOTARU-CHAN, ONEE-SAN AND THE GANG!" Anna screamed.

Mikan was panting and ran into a girl with mid-night blue hair.

'How could this day get any worse?'Mikan asked herself.

"I'm sorry." The girl smiled and extended her hand towards her. "My name is Nonoko Umenomiya. What's your name?"

Mikan hesitated and looked around.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." She said and slipped away from Nonoko and ran towards the elevator. Nonoko looked around and started to stomp her feet.

"I HAVE TO TELL THEM MIKAN-CHAN IS HERE!" Nonoko screamed.

Mikan head towards the elevator and bumped into another girl with seaweed looking hair.

'Great.' Mikan thought.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl said angrily. "Who exactly are you? We're inside and you're still wearing shades?"

Mikan looked for the stairs and then sighed.

"Mikan Sakura." She ran towards the stairs and started to run up them as fast as she could.

Sumire's jaw dropped and she shook her fist in the air. "I HAVE TO TELL THEM ABOUT THIS!" Sumire screamed stomping to her next class.

Mikan slapped her forehead and then someone bumped into Mikan.

Mikan looked down and saw a beautiful girl with silver hair.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

The girl looked up at Mikan and smiled. "Thank you, onee-San." The girl said. "My name is Nobara Ibaragi. What's your name onee-San?"

Mikan looked around and saw the fourth floor was a few yards away. "It's Mikan Sakura, Nobara-Chan." Mikan said and sprinted up the last two flights of stairs and opened the door and shut the door behind her.

Nobara turned red with happiness. "I HAVE TO TELL HOTARU-NEE." She said loudly.

Mikan finally got to her room and locked the door behind her. 'How many people that I already know will I bump into?' She thought.

Mikan looked at her clock and it was already time for dinner. Time had flown by, but Mikan wasn't in the mood for eating so, she took a bath and then after that she drifted off the dream land. Little did she know that the people she had bumped into were secretly planning something fishy.


	4. Chapter 4: Mikio Sasuke

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Four: Mikio Sasuke**

Mikan woke up and looked outside and saw Akito pecking at the window. She smiled and went to the window to open it for him. He flew inside and rested on top of Mikan's messy hair.

"Don't you dare pee or poop in my hair." Mikan said, "If you do I just might kick you out of here."

Akito tilted his head while Mikan sighed. "Stay outside while I change, you can come to class with me if you want to."

Akito chirped happily and flew out of the window. Mikan went to her closet and looked for her school uniform that her uncle had already delivered to her room the day before. It was a plaid peach colored skirt with chocolate colored patterns and a short sleeve shirt with a button up jacket with that was a skin color. She touched the skirt and stuck out her tongue.

Mikan looked through her clothes and found a pair of shorts with the same exact pattern as the skirt. She put it on and the shorts reached up to her knees. She smiled and took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Mikan went to her dresser and pulled a wig and put it over her hair. It was the same exact color as her real hair, but in a boy cut. She put special glue that kept the wig in place.

Akito came fluttering inside and landed on Mikan's wig and started to peck at it.

"It's me!" Mikan said. "Stop pecking at it! Do you really want me to take the wig off?"

Akito chirped in happiness and started to pull at the wig. "Get off of it so I can take it off then." Mikan said.

Akito fluttered off and perched itself on the table and started to hop around. Mikan removed her wig and threw it to the side. She ruffled her hair and then put it in a ponytail. It was up to her mid back and was always let down because of Yuka wanting to show off how beautiful and wonderful her daughter was. Now it was all different since her mother hated her.

She checked herself in the mirror. "I'll just put all my hair in the cap and enroll as a male student." Mikan said to herself. "But, what happens if they ask me to take off my cap?"

Mikan scratched her head. She picked up her wig and placed it over her hair and put the cap over the wig.

"Akito-Kun." Mikan called and extended out her finger.

The bird flew over to her finger and chirped. Mikan smiled. "We'll have to go through the window so no one sees us." Mikan said.

Akito flew out of the window and settled on the ground and started to hop around. Mikan made sure the door was locked and she had the key with her. She went out of the window and sat on the ledge. She shut the window and hopped on the same trees as the day before. Mikan jumped down and whistled for Akito. Akito came hopping towards her and flew up on top of her shoulder.

Mikan smiled and started to walk to her uncle's office. When Mikan reached her uncle's office she heard a loud bang.

"Why are you letting Mikan enroll her?" A woman screamed.

"It was her choice not mine." A man said calmly. "You have no right to keep her locked in a cage."

"She's just a girl!"

"She isn't just any girl Yuka-san." The man said.

"Onii-san!"

"I'm sorry, there is a student waiting for me outside."

"Don't try to give her back to me if you don't want her!"

The door slammed open and it startled Mikan. Yuka looked at her and her eyes widen for split second, but then shoved her to the side. Mikan looked at her uncle and saw him divert his gaze. She closed the door behind her.

"Oji-San." Mikan said, "If you don't want me here, I'll gladly leave."

He shook his head. "You're like a daughter to me." He said.

Mikan smiled. He smiled back and walked up to Mikan. "What should I call you since you look like a boy?" Her uncle asked.

"Mikio Sasuke." Mikan said in a deep tone, "I'm sixteen and enrolled into classes in the middle of the school year because my family keeps moving."

He nodded. "Excellent and who is this little fellow with you?" He asked pointing to the birdie that was just looking around.

"His name is Akito." Mikan said, "I was wondering if he could stay with me during classes?" Mikan asked.

Her uncle sighed. "I'm sorry, but you can't bring him with you." He said, "And I'm sorry you heard what your oka-san said."

Mikan nodded and flashed him a caring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be going then."

Mikan closed the door and headed outside. "Did you hear Akito-kun? It looks like you'll have to play by yourself while I go to school."

Akito flew away somewhere while Mikan watched him. Mikan smirked and then headed to her first class. She opened the door and headed inside.

Everyone stared at the dazzling new boy. Mikan kept quiet and took a seat in the back corner near the window. She just stared out of the window not caring about the girls and boys staring at her. Soon after the bell had rung and the teacher with blonde neck length hair and an ear piercing came twirling in.

"Hello my lovelies honey bees!" He said happily.

All the kids groaned and sighed. He faces the board and started to write something on it. "As you know my name is Narumi Anjo and if you're wondering why I'm introducing myself well… it's because we have a new student." Narumi said staring at Mikan who was still staring out the window.

"Will the transfer student come up and introduce himself?"

Mikan heard what Narumi had said, but pretended she hadn't. She saw Akito flying in front of the window and swaying from side to side. Her eyes widened. She went up to the window and opened it just a little bit.

"You have to go somewhere else while I'm in class please." Mikan whispered, "I'll play with you when I get on break."

Akito flew away and she felt all eyes were on her. Mikan glared at her classmates and sat back down in her seat. "Hn."

"As I was saying." Narumi said breaking through the tension, "Would the new student please come up and introduce to the class?"

Mikan stood up and walked to the front. She looked at everyone's faces and sighed when she saw her ex-friends.

"My name is Mikio Sasuke." Mikan said in a deep voice, "I'm sixteen. Please take care of me."

Mikan looked at Narumi with a bored expression. "I'm done. Now can I go back to my seat?" Mikan asked not really caring about what he answered.

Before Narumi could say anything to her, she went to sit in the back and continued to look out at the window. Narumi sighed and looked at his students. "I have to get to a meeting so… study time!" Narumi said and twirled out of the room.

Once the door closed, most of the girls ran up to Mikan's seat. She sighed and just ignored them until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mikan looked and her eyes widen.

'_OH SHIT!'_ Mikan screamed in her head.

A raven haired girl with purple eyes and a stoic expression squeezed Mikan's shoulder. "What do you want?" Mikan asked harshly not actually meaning to be mean.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Sorry, but these girls wanted to talk to me as well." Mikan said. "You're going to have to wait your turn."

Hotaru opened her phone and started to text someone and then after a few minutes shut her phone. "If you don't come with me freely, I'll have my body guards drag you." Hotaru threatened.

Mikan smirked. "Just try me." Mikan challenged.

Suddenly ten bulky men in black suits came in and surrounded Mikan. All the girls fled leaving her. "Let me ask you again. Come with me freely or you'll be dragged." Hotaru said.

Mikan stood up and leaned against the window frame. "I'd rather be dragged." Mikan said with a smirk.

Hotaru snapped her fingers and the guards charged towards her. Mikan smirked and got into a fighting position. "Come get me."

The body guards came one at a time with their fists up. The body guard aimed for Mikan's face, but she dodged every punch that was thrown at her. When they punched her right side, she grabbed the man's arm and flipped him out of the window

All of Mikan's classmates looked outside and sighed in relief and saw the man hit the inflatable pool full of water that the swimming team was using. Mikan glanced at the man and planned the man to fall into the pool. There were nine more left. The next one came up and used his foot to trip Mikan and to knock her unconscious.

Mikan learned how to reverse this attack by watching T.V. She let the bodyguard trip her and then grabbed the man's arm and pulled herself up, elbowed him in the back of the neck and pushed him down. He was still conscious, but Mikan held him hard.

The next guy came and tried to punch Mikan. She did a hand stand and jumped up and strengthens her elbow and hit him in the back of the neck with great force and he fell on top of the other one unconscious.

She looked at the other seven who were now charging towards her. She grabbed the guard in the middle and did a back flip and threw him on the ground. The other guards dodged the falling guard and two of them tripped and fell into the pool.

Mikan looked at the remaining four and saw them pull out a teasers. Mikan then grabbed a chair from one of the empty desks and kicked the two of them. Mikan looked at the remaining two and saw them shoot the teasers towards her. She dropped one of the desks and the teasers' strings had no effect on it. She picked up the empty desk and threw it at the remaining guards. They fell and hit the floor.

Mikan's classmates had their jaws drop. Mikan looked at Hotaru and smirked. "Looks like I don't have to follow you anywhere." She said and walked away.

Hotaru ran up to Mikan and tried to punch her. Mikan turned around quickly and grabbed her hand and throw it back.

"Don't try to beat me up, ma'am." Mikan said. "I'd kill you before you will be able to see me."

Mikan put her hands in her pocket and walked out of the room. Hotaru flipped open her phone and dialed a number and then put the phone to her ear and waited for the person to answer.

_Hello?_

Anna-chan.

_Oh, Hotaru-chan? Are you alright?_

Mikan is here.

_Hahahaha so, the person we saw actually was her?_

Yeah.

_What are we going to do?_

Get everyone together under the Sakura tree in the center of the garden.

_Okay! What time do you want to meet?_

We'll have lunch there.

_OKAY!_

Hotaru hung up and walked to her conscious body guards. "Get the injured and go home." Hotaru commanded. "Come back when you think you are strong enough to beat her up."

"_Her_, ma'am?" One of the body guards said.

"Yes, now go and do as I say."

"Yes ma'am."

Hotaru walked out and headed to her next class.

"He was pretty strong wasn't he Natsume?" A blonde haired boy said while petting a small fluffy white bunny with red eyes.

"Hn." A raven haired boy said. "He might be a good guy to pick a fight with like that girl. The Mikan Sakura you were talking about?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ruka. Let's go and skip class."

"Okay."

Ruka and Natsume headed out of the classroom and went to their favorite Sakura tree besides the girls' dorm room.

Mikan looked around and when no one was looking, she took off her wig and cap and ruffled her hair up. Akito flew by and landed on top of Mikan's head.

"How are you doing Akito-kun?" Mikan asked tilting her head up a little.

The little birdie tweeted and hopped around Mikan and she started to laugh. Mikan hid the wig and cap behind the bushes and started to twirl around and sing a song. Little did she now that two boys were watching her twirl around while singing.

"She's that girl you met yesterday?" The boy asked.

The one with crimson eyes nodded. "Though she acted more like a guy than a girl." He said.

The other one started to laugh. "Are you interested in her, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No, I just want to play with her a little."

"That still means you're interested in her."

"Hn."

They just watched Mikan sway to side and side singing her song. "What song is that?" Natsume whispered.

Ruka looked at his friend and smiled. "I don't know, but it's something about love. Why? Are you interested?"

"No." Natsume said plainly.

Ruka sighed and then grinned. "If you're not interested in her, then I'll just make her mine." Ruka said while looking at Natsume with the corner of his eye.

"You have that emotionless girl." Natsume said, "And don't say that I'm lying."

Ruka's face turned red. "Imai-San wouldn't even try me!"

"I never said her."

"You're evil Natsume."

Natsume smirked and listened to Mikan. Suddenly, it stopped. Natsume and Ruka looked at her and saw her staring at them. Mikan's eyebrows knitted together with rage. Akito felt her tense up and saw the source of the problem. Akito flew towards Natsume and started to peck at his head. "What the hell?" Natsume yelled and swatted the bird away.

He hit Akito and he started to descend. Mikan ran towards Akito and caught him.

"Akito-kun!" Mikan screamed, "Open your eyes! Akito-kun!"

Mikan stood up and punched Natsume square in the face. "YOU FUCKING RETARDED BASTARD!" Mikan screamed, "If he dies I'm going to kill you."

Mikan started to run towards the principal's office leaving Natsume stunned.

"Looks like one girl isn't attracted to your charm." A sandy haired boy said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Koko!" Ruka said.

"Shut up." Natsume said to his friend.

Ruka looked at Natsume. "I hope that bird is alright. You swatted him really hard."

"Hn, birds are a nuisance and all they do is crap on you and steal your food."

"I'll go check on her if you want me to." A boy with sandy hair and glasses said.

"I don't care." Natsume said and walked away.

"Please do, Yuu." Ruka said and followed after Natsume.

Yuu and Kokoro headed towards the direction Mikan had gone.

Mikan busted into her uncle's office and was so angry she couldn't even speak. "We need to take him to the hospital!" Mikan screamed, "IF we don't he'll die."

Her uncle walked up to her and shook his head sadly. "Sorry Mikan." He said, "He's already dead."

Mikan's eyes widened. "No way."

Her uncle took the bird from her hands and put it in a silver container and put it on his desk. "I'm sorry Mikan."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"This is how life is."

"Why did Hyuuga have to hit him?" Mikan asked, "Why couldn't he just let him peck at him?"

Mikan started to cry. "Why did he have to do that to him?"

Her uncle embraced her and smoothed her hair. "Birds aren't meant to be tamed by us." He said.

"Then why did he follow me?" Mikan asked, "Why?"

"I don't know Mikan. I don't know…"

Koko and Yuu both sadly walked back to Natsume and Ruka. "It looks like Natsume killed him." Koko said while sniffing.

"Yes." Yuu said wiping the tears away, "I feel bad for Sakura-san."

Koko stopped. "Her name is Mikan Sakura?" Kokoro said, "She's the heir of the Sakura Corp. and isn't she the niece of the principal?"

Yuu nodded. "Let's hurry and tell Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

"Okay!" Koko said and both of them started to run.


	5. Chapter 5: My Bad

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Five: My Bad**

Natsume's eyes widened for a split second when he heard the news.

"So the bird died?" Natsume said with a bored look on his face.

He then looked back at his manga he was reading. Ruka looked at Natsume and sighed.

"Was she alright?" Ruka asked with a concerned look on his face.

Yuu shook his head. "She was crying." Yuu said.

Natsume looked at Yuu and then stood up.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Koko asked.

"I'm hungry." Natsume said.

"I'll cook something for you if you want." Yuu said.

"You're going to make a mess in my room." Natsume said plainly. "I'm going to get a fast food. Do you guys want something?"

They all shook their head. When Natsume closed the door behind him all of his friends smiled.

"He's probably going to Sakura-san and apologize to her." Yuu said.

"He probably will say, "Suck it up, it's just a bird"." Koko said. "No being an ass, but he has too big of an ego to say something that nice."

Ruka sighed. "What do you guys want to do while he's gone?"

"Let's watch T.V." Koko said. "Oh, there is a new anime on!"

Yuu started to laugh. "You and your anime."

They turned on the T.V. and started to watch the anime.

_**With Natsume**_

Natsume went out of his room and walked to the principal's office to see if Mikan was actually crying. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was hugging a silver container crying over it. The principal was pouring a glass of water for Mikan. When he saw Natsume, he went to the door and opened it a bit.

"Listen to what she will say." The principal said.

Natsume just looked at him. The principal sat next to Mikan on the couch and watched her.

"Do you hate him?" He asked.

Mikan looked at her uncle and then looked at the container she was cuddling.

"Not really." Mikan replied in a whisper. "I just don't want to see his face right now."

"If he were to get you something as an apology for killing Akito-san, what would you want him to get you?"

Mikan looked at her uncle and sighed. She put the container down and stood up.

"I don't want him to get me something." Mikan said with a smile. "He probably is really nice, but acts like a bastard to people because of his damn ego."

The principal started to laugh and Mikan joined in. "Well, I'm going to bury him now and get back to class. Oh and tell Hotaru Imai that she shouldn't use her body guards to get Mikio Sasuke." Mikan said.

"Alright." He said.

Mikan grabbed the container and headed to the door. Natsume walked over to the water fountain and started to drink. Mikan looked at him and then smiled. "Good morning." Mikan said happily.

Natsume kept his eyes closed and acted like he didn't hear her. Mikan then left to go to the Sakura tree besides the girls' dormitory. Mikan used her hands and a rock and dug a hole long and deep enough to put the case in. Mikan buried it and then put a Sakura petal on top of the grave.

"Wait." Mikan thought, "Why was that blonde boy holding a bunny?"

Mikan forgot about it and went to the bushes where she left her cap and wig. She looked around and saw no one and put it on her hair. Mikan sighed and headed for her third class…Art. She knocked on the door and then entered. Everyone was silent and when Mikan looked up, she saw a woman with long blonde hair looking at her.

"Please take your seat Mr. Sasuke." She said.

"I don't even know your name lady." Mikan said rudely. "You should add least tell me your name before telling me what to do."

A vein popped up from the woman's head and stayed there. "My name is Serina Yamada." The woman said. "Now take a seat besides Sumire Shouda."

"Hm." Mikan said and headed to a girl with seaweed colored hair. She caught Sumire staring at her with hearts in her eyes.

"Move, I want to sit near the window." Mikan commanded.

"Okay." Sumire said in a daze. "My name is Sumire Shouda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikan looked out and sighed. She didn't pay any attention to her. When she looked at the board, she saw Serina staring down at her.

"What is it?" Mikan asked harshly.

"I want you to draw a picture of a flower." Serina said. "If you don't then you will get a bad grade."

"Hn."

Mikan grabbed the pencil on the table and started to draw. After about thirty or forty minutes she finished.

"Hey." Mikan called. "I'm finished."

Serina came walking towards Mikan and her eyes widened. She drew a picture of a single rose with a ribbon on the bottom and water droplets on the petals.

"Dear God!" Serina said, "This is one of the best things I've ever seen!"

Mikan smirked. "Can I leave now?" Mikan asked. "I have places to go to."

Serina nodded. "You may be excused." Serina said.

Mikan stood up and started to walk out of the room when she felt someone's hand around her wrist.

"Why don't you stay and draw some more with us?" Asked a strawberry blonde haired girl with a mole on the bottom left corner of her lip.

Mikan jerked her hand away. "Leave me alone dirty fish." Mikan said in disgust and headed out of the room.

Mikan looked around and saw a man with silver hair. Mikan's eyes widened.

"Youichi?" Mikan whispered.

Mikan started to run and hugged the boy.

"Youichi!" Mikan said happily. "I thought you weren't coming to Gakuen Alice because of oka-san!"

The boy's ears were red and he was shaking. Mikan looked and gasped.

"My bad." Mikan said in a deep voice. "I thought you were my brother dude."

"No, problem dude." The guy said, "I thought I heard a girl."

Mikan started to sweat. "No, that was just me, I have a cough."

Mikan started to cough. "I got to go." Mikan said, "Later dude and I'm sorry again."

Mikan waved and then started to run outside. She looked at the Sakura tree that was close to her room and sighed. "I better just go through the window."

She started to climb up the tree and then jumped over to her ledge. She sat on it and looked at the sky. She took off her wig and cap and started to sing.

[Nobody's Home]

Avril Lavigne

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Mikan looked at the sakura petals blow past her and tried to catch them, but they only slipped through her fingers. Mikan extended her finger and was hoping for Akito to perch on it. She sighed and just watched the clouds.

_**With Natsume**_

Natsume had one hand on his pocket while he called someone. "Hey, can you pick me up and take me somewhere?"

"Don't' you have school young master?" The male said.

"Just pick me up." Natsume commanded, "Or I'll fire you."

"Alright young master, I'm in the front already."

"Excellent."

Natsume shut his phone and headed to the front gate. He nodded to the guard who opened the large metal gates. Natsume headed out and saw a black limousine and got in the back seat. He sat down and let out a sigh.

"Where to master?" The driver asked.

"To the nearest pet shop." Natsume said.

The driver looked through the rear mirror. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"When I tell you to do something, I want you to do it. Got that?" Natsume said.

"Yes, young master."

The driver started the car and it was silent. He started to sweat. "May I ask why you want to go to the pet shop?" He asked sheepishly.

"You may not ask." Natsume said. "Let's just say it's a gift for someone that I did something really bad too."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What will we be buying?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want you can give me suggestions. I give you permission."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Female."

"Haven't you dated many girls and broke their hearts?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well…what's so good about her than the others?"

"She didn't fall in love with me."

The driver started to laugh. Natsume got annoyed. "Why are you laughing?"

The driver stopped. "The only other girl who hadn't fallen for your charm is Ms. Hotaru Imai." The driver said, "What is the name of the other girl?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"WHAT?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"So it is true."

"What is true?"

"That Mrs. Sakura and Mr. Sakura have a dense daughter who loves everyone, but doesn't understand what the guys mean by "I love you". She just says I love you too and that's it." The driver said.

"She didn't seem dense at all." Natsume said.

"Oh, something happened in the Sakura house hold a while ago and it changed her image, but she still is kind and sweet."

"Oh?"

"What do you mean by that oh?"

"She beat up three hundred men when she first came."

"Her uncle must have set them up for her to play with."

"What do you mean play with?"

"Every time Ms. Mikan is angry, her Oji-san always sends her people for her to put all her anger on."

"Well that explains something."

The driver stopped the car and went outside and opened the door for Natsume. "We are here young master." The driver said.

"You're going to use that card my Oka-san gave." Natsume said, "And I don't care how much it costs."

"Yes, master."

Natsume and his butler entered the pet shop and all eyes were on them. The girls had hearts in their eyes and stared at him dreamingly.

Natsume went to the clerk and smirked. "Can you tell me where you keep your pets?" Natsume asked.

The woman pointed somewhere. "They're all in the back rows." The clerk said turning red.

"Thank you."

The woman fainted while Natsume and his butler went to the area where the pets were. There were fishes, lizards, snacks, mouse, hamsters, cats, and dogs. Natsume looked at them and looked at his butler. "Which pet should I get her?" Natsume asked him.

"It depends on what you did to the girl." The butler said.

"I killed her bird."

The butler sweats hard. "Get her something to keep her company." The butler said.

"A fish?" Natsume said.

"It doesn't make any sound. You need to get her a pet that will keep her company."

"A hamster."

"No, something that she'll play more attention to."

"A snake."

"No, girls don't like snakes."

"A lizard?"

"A lizard is like a snake."

"They are totally different."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

The butler sighed and looked at the animals. "What is a man's best friend?" The butler asked.

Natsume looked at the butler like he was a jackass. "Money."

The butler slapped his forehead. "Haven't you heard that before? A man's best friend is a **** (He said blank, blank, blank, and blank)."

"A cat." Natsume said with a bored look on his face.

The butler sighed. "A dog master."

"I've never had one, so it can't be my best friend." Natsume said.

"Just pick a dog that fits her personality."

"Alright."

Natsume looked at the puppies and saw one with pretty golden hair. "What dog is this?" Natsume said pointing to the dog that had fascinated him.

The butler walked up to the case. "That's a Golden Retriever." The butler said, "This breed of dog is energetic and loyal to its master."

"Hn." Natsume said.

Natsume bent down and started to tap on the glass. The puppy waged its tail and circled around trying to catch it and got dizzy. Natsume smirked and then stood up. "Go get the clerk and tell her to get the dog out of the cage and I'll buy it." Natsume said.

"We should also buy some food and things that the dog needs." The butler said. "If you don't, it might die in a matter of days."

"Go get the stuff the dog needs and I'll get the clerk then." Natsume said.

"Yes, master."

The butler walked away to get the supplies need for the dog. Natsume walked up to the clerk and grabbed her hand. "Can you get that Golden Retriever out of its cage?" Natsume asked pulling the clerk towards the cage.

"Sure!" The woman said.

Her face was as read as a tomato and she was getting a light head. The woman took the dog out and carried it over towards Natsume. He scratched his head and smirked. "How much does he cost?" Natsume asked.

"20000 yen." The clerk said, "But for you I'll make it 10000 yen."

Natsume looked at the dog and then the clerk. "I'll take him and all the stuff my butler has with him." Natsume said pointing to his butler returning with a cart full of stuff.

The whole thing was pricey, but Natsume didn't care. He carried the dog and started to scratch the puppy's head, neck, and belly. "Take me back to school." Natsume said.

"Would you like me to help you with the bags?" His butler asked.

"Bring them to the principal's office and tell him it's his niece's new pet."

"Yes, young master."

They stopped in the front and Natsume headed towards the tree close to the place where he had killed Mikan's precious friend. Natsume then heard a sad song coming from above. He followed the song and looked up close to where the Sakura tree was against the girls' dorm and saw a girl sitting on a small ledge and singing.

"What the hell is that baka doing right there?" Natsume asked herself. "She could fall off. And how did she get on the ledge?"

Natsume listened to the song she was singing and felt his heart break. The song was about her except that it was for someone else. The dog looked at Mikan and started to wag his tail quicker and quicker. Natsume looked at the puppy in his arms and smiled.

"She's your owner." Natsume whispered. "I need you to be good to her please."

Natsume entered the girls' dorm and went to Mikan's room. He knocked on the door when he reached it.

"Who is it?" Asked an angelic voice.

"Open the door." Natsume said.

Natsume put the puppy on the floor. "Just open it." Natsume commanded.

"Do you want to mess up my room like you messed up Akito-kun?" Mikan screamed. "You're probably here just to make fun of me!"

Mikan was pissing the fuck off of Natsume. Natsume banged on the door even harder. "Open the damn fucking door or I'll break it down!" Natsume yelled.

It was quiet on the other side of the door. Natsume heard a click and the door slowly opened revealing a pair of chocolate colored eyes. "What is it?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

-Bark-Bark-

Mikan looked on the carpet and her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Hyuuga, you have a dog?" Mikan said happily opening the door all the way.

The dog jumped on Mikan's shins and she picked him up and started to giggle. Natsume watched and smiled. He was happy to see Mikan smile for some reason. Mikan looked at Natsume and then turned red.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mikan asked. "You're acting like a pervert."

A vein popped up from Natsume's forehead and he flicked Mikan in the forehead. She kicked Natsume in the shin and then stuck out her tongue. Natsume scratched his head after he recovered and turned a little red.

"My bad." Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled and started to laugh. "Did you just apologize?" Mikan asked laughing.

Mikan started to crack up. "Here then." Natsume said.

Natsume came closer to Mikan and kissed her passionately on the lips. Mikan's eyes widened. She felt weak and helpless. She couldn't help but engulf herself in the kiss. His breath was minting and his lips felt so soft. Natsume released the kiss and had a startled look on his face. Mikan turned bright red.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked.

"You said that I said a bad apology so, that's the better one." Natsume said. "I'll come back to check on him, and give him a name by the time I come back here."

"When are you coming back?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked back a little shocked while Mikan turned a little red. "Not that I care but he might miss you." Mikan said pointing to the puppy.

"Tomorrow." Natsume said. "Later."

"Bye." Mikan whispered.

Natsume turned back and then smirked.

Mikan smiled and closed the door behind her. "What should I name you?" Mikan asked the little puppy who was running around the spacious area.

Mikan smiled and started to giggle. "He'll come tomorrow too." Mikan whispered.

Then Mikan's eyes widen. Who was he she was talking about?


	6. Chapter 6: What The Hell

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Six: What the Hell**

Mikan smiled and started to play with the dog. Mikan set out a newspaper where he was suppose to pee and do his business and he did! Or he'd scratch at the window and run around in circles.

Mikan would pick him up and run downstairs and outside. Mikan is watching the clouds while the puppy wondered. Mikan smiled and looked up at the sky and tried to reach the sky.

"It's beautiful." Mikan whispered. "I wonder what they feel like."

Mikan looked at her new pet and smiled when he saw him running towards her. Mikan bent down and scratched his head. "What a good boy." Mikan said happily.

The puppy went on his hind legs and started to lick Mikan's chin. Mikan sat on her butt and started to laugh. Then, Mikan heard footsteps coming towards her. Mikan quickly put on her shades and stood up. She looked and saw a raven haired girl with beautiful crimson eyes smiling and looking at Mikan's dog.

"He's so cute!" The girl said and started to scratch his head.

He walked closer to her and nudged her to scratch her more. She started to giggle.

"What's his name?" The girl asked.

Mikan took off her shades and put them in her pocket.

"I'm trying think of a name for him." Mikan said. "Do you have any good suggestions for a name?"

"No." The girl whispered. "Oh sorry!"

Mikan looked at her confused and saw that she was standing up and had her hand extended towards Mikan.

"My name is Aoi Hyuuga." The girl said, "What's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said and shook her hand. "By any chance are you Natsume Hyuuga's sister?"

Aoi smiled turned in a sad look. "Yeah, but he never talks to me." Aoi said smiling.

Mikan's eye brows knitted together. "He doesn't even talk to you?" Mikan asked.

Aoi nodded her head. "Even if we past each other around the house, he ignores me like I'm not even there."

Mikan turned red with anger. "Which room is your brother's?" Mikan asked.

"Um… room 674 um…may I ask why you want to know which number is her room?" Aoi asked.

"To slap some sense into him!"

Aoi started to laugh. "You don't have to." Aoi said.

"I need to hit him for kissing me anyways." Mikan said.

Aoi's eyes widened. "Are you alright?" Aoi asked.

Mikan looked at Aoi and started to laugh and ruffle Aoi's hair.

"Don't worry about me." Mikan said. "You should worry more about yourself."

Aoi started to giggle. "Can I come and watch you hurt my brother?" Aoi asked.

Mikan laughed. "Yeah, but you have to hide so her doesn't get mad at you." Mikan said/ "Okay?"

"When are you planning to do it?" Aoi asked.

"Right now." Mikan said.

Aoi's eyes widened. "But we have class right now!" Aoi said. "And you might get in trouble."

Mikan started to laugh. "Don't worry." Mikan said. "Let's go and kick some butt."

Mikan put on her shades and followed Aoi who was carrying the puppy. Mikan smiled and followed Aoi.

"Do you hate him?" Mikan asked.

Aoi looked at Mikan and continued to walk. "I don't hate him." Aoi whispered. "I'm just not comfortable around him."

Mikan continued to walk and changed the subject because of the way Aoi looked talking to her about her brother. "Let's hurry up or he might be gone." Mikan said.

"Alright." Aoi said and started to jog.

Mikan walked after her and then Aoi stopped in front of a door. "I'll be waiting right over there." Aoi said pointing to a large exposed pillar.

"Alright." Mikan said and waited for Aoi to hide. "Keep him with you."

Mikan said pointing to the dog. Aoi nodded her head and hid. Mikan knocked on the door and waited for Natsume to open the door.

"What?" Asked the guy who opened the door.

Mikan stared angrily at the ravened haired boy with a girl wrapped up under his arm.

"Good evening." Mikan said in a bored tone. "Can I talk to your boyfriend alone please?"

"What for?" The girl asked.

"It's about his special issues." Mikan said.

The girl turned red and looked at Natsume. "You have special issues." The girl said.

Natsume sighed and scooted the girl inside and shut the door behind her. "What is it?" Natsume asked.

Mikan stomped on Natsume's foot and then punched him in the gut.

"What the hell?" Natsume yelled while clutching his stomach.

"For saying 'What?' to me at the door." Mikan said.

"What the hell?" Natsume yelled. "Just for not saying 'Who is it'?"

"Yeah."

Mikan kneed Natsume in the gut and then punched him in the gut once more.

"What the hell!" Natsume yelled again. "What the hell was that one for?"

"For kissing me." Mikan said and stomped on his other foot.

Natsume winced and then looked up at Mikan. Mikan punched Natsume in the face and then slapped his other cheek.

"What the hell!" Natsume yelled again.

"That's for ignoring your sister!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume's eyes widened, but then turned blank once more. Natsume grabbed her and pinned her against the wall behind her.

"No one told you to meddle in my business." Natsume said coldly.

Mikan smirked and removed her shades. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that I was already involved in it from the start." Mikan said with a smirk.

Natsume leaned closer to Mikan and nibbled on her ear. "You smell like strawberries." Natsume whispered into Mikan's ears. "If I didn't know better, I'd do you right here."

Mikan kicked Natsume in the private and then stomped on his back.

"Don't play with me Hyuuga!" Mikan yelled. "You should just stick with that girl in your room waiting for you to please her."

Mikan walked away and headed towards where Aoi was and walked away. Mikan turned around and then opened her mouth, but then closed it and walked away. Natsume walked over to Mikan and he sighed. His sister was following behind her smiling and saying something. Mikan saw Natsume staring and smirked.

"I'm going to invite my boyfriend over tomorrow." Mikan said much louder so Natsume could hear her.

"Eh?" Aoi said shocked, "You're boyfriend is hot right?"

"Yep, I mistake some guy here as him."

"Really?"

"Yep, but when I saw his front I got sad."

"Go call him now so I can meet him."

Mikan smiled and took out her phone. "I'll call him now then." Mikan said while dialing someone's number.

She leaned against the wall and put the phone to her ear. Natsume stared at Mikan and his sister while biting his lip. Natsume moved closer so he could hear what Mikan was saying. Mikan turned red.

"Hi." Mikan whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Natsume hit his forehead and leaned against the pillar that was covering him.

'She's in love with him.' Natsume thought.

He sighed and listened to Mikan's angelic voice. "Yeah, can you come tomorrow? I really miss you." Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widened and he looked at Mikan. Her cheeks were a light pink color and she was playing around with her shirt.

"Yeah, oka-san hates me a lot." Mikan said with a smile. "You don't have to come or she'll be angry at you as well."

Natsume watched Mikan's action and saw her rubbing her shoes against each other. "Don't force yourself to come." Mikan said. "I have a lot to tell you though."

Aoi saw her brother watching and smiled. Aoi tugged on Mikan's shirt and moved her head in the direction of Natsume. Mikan smirked and nodded. Mikan cupped her hand and turned her back on Natsume and started to whisper something and then stopped cupping her phone.

"Just tell him please." Mikan begged. "Thanks a lot, I'll go and get it."

Natsume's eyes widened again. Mikan was smiling.

"Thank you." Mikan said happily. "If you need me to do anything…WHAT THE HELL?"

Aoi stepped back while Mikan's eyes widened. "Oka-san is going to kill you!" Mikan yelled. "You can't come to school here!"

There was a moment of silence. "I don't care if you're going to hate me!" Mikan yelled. "You're going to stay with her!"

Mikan's face looked hurt and Mikan put back her shades. "Yeah, you can hate me all you want." Mikan whispered. "I still won't let you come."

Mikan shut her phone and then looked over at Natsume. "What the hell are you looking at?" Mikan snapped at Natsume.

Natsume stepped out and walked up to Mikan. Aoi stood behind Mikan while the dog whimpered. Mikan stood strong and put her phone in her pocket. "You need something?" Mikan asked in a bored tone.

"You have a boyfriend?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, so you shouldn't try to touch me or he'll kill you." Mikan said.

Natsume extended his hand and lightly put his finger through Mikan's hair and kissed the tips. Natsume looked up at Mikan who was red with anger and was ready to punch him in the face.

"Having a boyfriend turns me on even more." Natsume said and walked back to his room.

Mikan removed one of her shoes and threw it at Natsume's head. Natsume caught it and looked back a Mikan who quickly threw her other one. It hit Natsume flat in the face and flopped down a few inches away from him. Natsume picked it up and showed them to Mikan.

"You're going to have to give me a kiss if you want these back." Natsume said.

"You can have them I stepped in dog crap with the one that hit your face." Mikan said and walked away with Aoi following behind.

Natsume kept a stoic face but inside he felt like throwing up. Mikan headed down the stairs and removed her socks.

"This is bad." Aoi said scratching the puppy nervously.

Mikan looked at Aoi. "What?' Mikan said.

"Nii-san and his friends have a band and every time Nii-san or his band mates get mad or something, they write a song and have a show and tell the audience who the song is for." Aoi said.

"And?" Mikan said.

"The fan girls always do something to the person who the song is dedicated to."

"So?"

"One time I think the last song they made was for Hotaru-chan." Aoi said. "Ruka-kun wanted to go out with her, but wasn't even able to approach her so, they made a song."

"Did she go out with him?"

"No, I think she would have, but the fan girls started rumors about her and she couldn't even look in Ruka-kun's direction and Ruka-kun was so angry at the girls, but he couldn't do anything about them."

"Oh." Mikan said.

She smirked and then looked at Aoi. "I'm going to gather up my friends and we're going to make a song for him." Mikan said.

Aoi started to laugh. "Can I help?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, you can start by helping me apologies to them."

"Who are these them people?" Aoi asked.

"Hortaru Imai, Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya, Sumire Shoda, Nobara Ibaragi, and Yoichi Sakura." Mikan said.

"Isn't Yoichi-kun your brother?" Aoi asked.

Mikan smiled and scratched her head.

"The person I was talking to was actually my brother." Mikan said. "He's pissed off at me and he hates me."

"It must be tough."

Mikan looked at Aoi with a confused look. "That everyone that you love hates you."

Mikan smiled and looked up at the sky. "It might be better for them." Mikan whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Forgive Me

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Seven: Please Forgive Me**

Mikan opened her eyes and looked outside and saw it was sunny. Mikan felt something wet against her face. Mikan looked and saw a little puppy wagging its tail and watching her.

"Good morning." Mikan said.

The dog jumped off of Mikan's bed and started to run around. "Yes, I'm going to take you to class." Mikan said. "Hmm…What am I going to name you?"

The dog started too stretched as well. "I'll call you Akito." Mikan said. "It's perfect!"

The dog jumped up and started to bark. "Oh…but I have to go to class as a male." Mikan said sadly.

Akito started to whimper. Mikan knelt down and started to scratch his head. "Don't worry." Mikan said. "I'll still bring you."

Akito barked happily and headed towards the door. "I'll make something up." Mikan said and started to dress up.

Mikan finished and smiled. "I'll bring some food for you to have during class." Mikan said and got a zip lock bag from the kitchen and put some edible food for dogs from her fridge.

"I wonder who gave us dog food and all the stuff for you." Mikan said to Akito.

"Must be uncle. He said it was alright for me to have you come to class."

Mikan opened her window and whistled for Akito. "Come here boy." Mikan said.

Akito came running and jumped into Mikan's arms. Mikan slowly went out the window and looked at Akito who was hiding his face in Mikan's arm. "Just stay still." Mikan whispered and jumped.

She jumped to the Sakura tree and slowly went down. Mikan set Akito down and let him sniff around. Mikan plucked a Sakura flower and laid it on top of Ikuto's grave. Mikan smiled and then stood up.

"Let's go Akito." Mikan said and opened her arms up.

Akito barked and ran up to Mikan. Mikan scratched at her wig and then sighed. "I hope they believe my excuse." Mikan said to Akito. "Then I'll have Hagi act as the guy me later."

Mikan walked towards her classmates and had girls all around her trying to get her number and pet Akito. Akito bit their hands and they stepped away. Mikan scratched Akito and smiled.

"Thank you." Mikan whispered.

Akito barked happily and wagged his tail. Mikan opened her homeroom door and entered the room. Mikan looked around with a bored expression and then saw crimson eyes staring at her. Mikan smirked and started to scratch Akito. Ruka looked at Natsume concerned and saw him tighten his grip around his girlfriend or his toy.

"Natsume." Ruka whispered.

Natsume looked at his best friend and loosened his grip. The girl sighed and turned her head towards her.

"Kiss me." She whispered in his ear.

Natsume smirked and then they started to make out. Ruka sighed and walked up towards Mikan.

"Isn't that Sakura-san's puppy?" Ruka asked pointing to Akito.

Akito smirked and started to scratch Akito's back.

"My girlfriend said to take care of Akito while she went back home to discuss some things with her oka-san." Mikan said while keeping a watch on Natsume's action with the corner of her eye.

Natsume twitched and glared at Mikan. Mikan smirked.

"Mikan Sakura is the hottest girl I've ever seen." Mikan said in a deep voice loudly. "If anyone lays a finger on her, I'll snap their necks and shove them in a stove to let them cook."

The boys were sweat dropped. They knew who Mikan Sakura was, but now didn't even dare picture her with them. Mikan walked up to the couple making out and tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl was about to start bitching at her, but once she saw her, she melted. Mikan smirked at Natsume and started to scratch Akito's stomach. "Mikan said a lot about you." Mikan whispered. "It would be a pity if your pretty little face got jacked up."

Natsume glared at Mikan and then at Akito. "When did you come?" Natsume asked.

'This will get interesting.' Mikan thought. "I came last night and stayed with Mikan."

A vein popped up from Natsume's forehead and balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch Mikan in the face. Mikan stepped back and used one hand and quickly made Natsume's head bang on one of the desks' nearby.

"You should try that on me." Mikan whispered. "I could easily break your arm right now if I wanted to, but I know Mikan might be sad that you get hurt."

Natsume smirked and craned his neck a little to show Mikan his smirk. "Your girlfriend is falling for me." Natsume said.

Mikan pushed on his arm more and Natsume winced. "My girlfriend is just to kind to let anyone get hurt." Mikan said and let go.

Natsume rubbed his arm and watched Mikan walk up to Hotaru. Hotaru looked up from her book and then smirked. Ruka turned red with anger and tightened his grip on his bunny. The bunny scratched at Ruka's shirt and Ruka loosened up.

"Mikan want you to go to her room and tell you something." Mikan said. "She didn't tell me what it was, but she said it was really important."

Hotaru nodded her head. "Tell Mikan that I'll be going." Hotaru said.

"She also said tell her other friends to come as well."

Hortaru nodded her head and then resumed reading. Mikan went to her desk in the corner next to the window and put Akito down on the desk. The desk was big enough for him to lie down and still have room to put books on the desk. Mikan thought of something and looked up at Natsume who was staring Mikan down.

"She also said she doesn't want you to come to her room." Mikan said. "She didn't want any connections with you."

Natsume eyes turned shocked for a split second, but then turned empty once more. "You know I'm the one who gave her him." Natsume said pointing to Akito.

"Only because you killed Ikuto-kun." Mikan said. "She still hasn't let go of that."

Natsume turned away and wrapped his arm around his bitch and walked out. Mikan ripped a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks and scribbled something down and threw it at Hotaru. Hotaru caught it in her hand and opened it. She scribbled something on it, folded it, and threw it back. Mikan smirked and opened. Mikan looked at Hotaru and nodded. Hotaru nodded and then continued reading.

Everyone looked at each other and wondered. 'What were they talking about?' They all thought.

Ruka couldn't bear to see the girl he loves start falling for a guy who was already taken. Ruka ditched class and then went to his room. The bell rang and Narumi came in wearing a Scottish skirt. The boys and girls covered their mouths to hold their barf in. You could see his hairy legs through the white socks that reached up to her knees. Mikan stood up and walked up to Narumi and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Do you have no honor as a man?" Mikan yelled.

Narumi started to cry while Mikan sighed. Akito looked up and jumped off the desk and bit Narumi's skirt. Akito pulled and pulled and then…

-Ripe-

Mikan's eyes widened and so did many others. Narumi was wearing girl typed underwear with a ducky on the back side. Mikan backed away and threw up in the trash can. Others did the same thing. Mikan looked at Narumi who was standing prod and his hands on his hips and sticking out his chest like superman.

"CALL THE PRINCIPAL!" Mikan yelled.

Five of Mikan's classmates ran out and went to the principal office. "Stop showing your thing off!" Mikan yelled.

Narumi looked at Mikan and smiled. Narumi jumped at Mikan and tried to hug her. Mikan's eyes widened. Mikan kicked Narumi up and continued kicking him up wards.

"Someone open the first window!" Mikan yelled.

Someone opened the window and Mikan kicked Narumi out the window. Narumi's legs hanged off the side and Narumi started to scream like a little girl. Girls and boys started too hoorayed and cheered. Mikan looked at Hotaru and saw her with her camera out. Mikan smirked and walked up to her.

"Give me one of those pictures so I can use it." Mikan said.

Hotaru took out a picture of Mikan kicking Narumi and then one with Narumi looking like superman without his skirt on just his under garment. Mikan smirked and faced Hotaru.

"Did Aoi Hyuuga tell you something?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Aoi has been sick for a week now." Hortaru said. "Nobara told me that Mikan wanted to talk to us."

"Hn."

Mikan stuffed the pictures in her pocket and grabbed Akito and walked out. "I'll see you in ten minutes in Mikan's room." Mikan said.

Hotaru stood up. "Who exactly are you?" Hotaru asked. "Mikan had never had a boyfriend and she would tell me if she did!"

Mikan looked back at Hotaru and smiled. "You told her you hated her and to go away so, she kept away from you." Mikan said and walked out.

Hotaru's eyes widened. Hotaru sat back down in her seat and pulled out her phone. Mikan walked outside and saw Natsume surrounded by some girls. Mikan sighed and kept walking. Mikan walked past and a hand caught her wrist. Mikan yanked her hand away and saw Natsume in front of her. Mikan turned and continued walked. Natsume's eyes widen when he pictured long brunette hair. Natsume rubbed his eyes and saw short hair. Natsume sighed and walked the other direction. Natsume tripped and fell on top of a girl. Natsume was a few inches away from her face. Mikan looked back and saw Natsume and pulled out her phone and took a picture.

Natsume looked down and saw an angry girl's face. "Get off of me!" She yelled and pushed Natsume off.

Natsume was stunned. The strawberry blonde haired girl brushed her clothes off and glared at Natsume. "You owe me a new pair of shoes." She said and pointed to her white smudged shoes.

"Who are you?" Natsume said.

"Luna." She said. "If you mind, I'd like to know you name."

Natsume smirked and looked back at Mikan who was talking to some girls. Mikan smirked and just waved her hands in front of her.

"Sorry girls." Mikan said. "I'm already taken. I have a girlfriend."

The girls sighed. "We can do as much as that girl can do!" One of the girls said.

Mikan shook her head. "Sorry, she's the only girl for me."

"Have you two kissed yet?"

Mikan saw in the corner of her eye Natsume watching.

"Yeah." Mikan said. "Sorry girls I have to go meet someone."

Natsume watched as Mikan walked away to the girls' dormitory. Natsume blinked. "Why is he going to the girls' dorm?" Natsume whispered to himself. "He's probably going to see Mikan."

Natsume blinked again and then walked towards the girls' dorm room. Girls watched him make his way to the elevator and go in. Mikan looked around and pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Mikan opened the door and saw pink hair behind the couch. Mikan sighed and looked in her closet and saw mid-night blue hair behind her hair. Mikan saw raven hair and saw blue hair in the next room. Mikan sighed and put Akito down.

"I know you guys are here." Mikan said in a deep voice. "Come out and so I don't have to drag you out."

The heads popped out all the way and Mikan sighed. Nonoko, Anna, Hortaru, and Nobara. Mikan looked around and then went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Where is Sumire?" Mikan asked in a deep voice.

"Sumire said she didn't give a damn about Mikan anymore." Hotaru said. "She's with Luna now."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and then opened the coke and gulped it down. "So this is all of us?" Anna asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "Aoi is supposed to be here, but I've heard she's sick." Mikan said. "So, let me say this."

Mikan threw her can in the trash and it made it in. Anna's eyes widened. "What I say here and what you see stays here." Mikan said. "Got that?"

They all nodded their heads. Mikan sighed and took off the wig she had on. Every ones' eyes widened except for Hotaru who just sighed.

"Mikan." They whispered.

Mikan smiled and took off her rubber band. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Mikan said in a laughing tone.

Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara ran up to Mikan and hugged her. Mikan smiled and started to laugh. "I'm sorry you guys." Mikan said.

They looked at Mikan. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you guys." Mikan said. "I didn't mean to make you guys mad."

Anna and Nonoko started to cry while Nobara wiped away her tears and handed them tissues. "So are you a boy or a girl?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan laughed and wiped away her tears. "I'm a girl, but you have to help me." Mikan said. "Aoi told be something yesterday and I need you guys to help me."

"We'll help you!" Anna and Nonoko said in sync. "Anything to make you forgive us."

Mikan started to laugh. "You guys should be forgiving me." Mikan said.

"Can you tell us what you want us to do any ways?" Hotaru asked while getting a bag of chips from the basket on top to the kitchen counter.

"I want you guys to help me make a band." Mikan said happily.

Everyone was quiet. Mikan looked around and then her face became gloomy. "Sorry." Mikan whispered.

"WE'D LOVE TO MAKE A BAND!" Nobara, Nonoko, and Anna screamed.

"I've always wanted to play the drums!" Anna screamed. "Oji-san gave me lessons when I was smaller and I was really good!"

"Ota-san taught me how to play the guitar." Nonoko said happily.

"I know how to play the keyboard." Nobara said while turning a little red.

"I know how to play bass." Hortaru said while stuffing another chip in her mouth.

Everyone looked at Mikan who turned red. "I know how to sing." Mikan said.

Anna slapped her forehead. "You can sing like almost all the stars!" Anna said.

"Everyone loves your voice." Nonoko said.

"I'll agree to that too." Hortaru said.

Mikan turned red. "Do you guys have the instruments?" Mikan asked.

They nodded their heads. "Tomorrow, I want you to bring them to my room and in the room all the way over there." Mikan said pointing the room in the corner.

"I still can't believe our rooms are so big." Nobara said. "I get scared sometimes."

Everyone started to laugh. Hotaru tapped on Mikan's shoulder and opened her arms up.

"Just one." Hotaru whispered.

Mikan's eyes widened and Mikan hugged Hotaru. "Apology accepted." Hotaru whispered.

"Thank you."

"Ah!" Anna yelled. "Don't we have classes?"

"I got to get ready!" Mikan screamed and hurried to get her wig and fixed her hair.


	8. Chapter 8: Basketball

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Eight: Basketball**

Mikan opened her eyes and started to yawn. She spread her arms out and felt something soft on both sides of her. Mikan looked and her eyes widened.

"ANNA! NONOKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" Mikan screamed.

Anna and Nonoko woke up and yawned. "Good morning." They said sleepily.

"Don't say good morning! I thought you went to your rooms?" Mikan yelled still shocked.

"Nobara-chan and Hotaru-chan left, but when we're about to leave, there was a guy sitting besides the door and we were scared." Anna said.

Mikan got off of her king sized bed and headed for the door.

"You two come with me." Mikan said. "If he's not there I'll flick you guys."

"And if we're right, you have to help Anna with something." Nonoko said.

"Eh?" Anna said turning a little red. "Don't tell anyone about him!"

"Don't worry!" Nonoko said. "Mikan-chan won't judge him."

Anna looked at Mikan who was smiling. "Don't worry Anna-chan." Mikan said. "I'll help you with all I can do."

Anna started to cry. "Thank you."

"Let's go and see who is there." Mikan said.

Mikan went to the door and opened it. She looked on both sides of the door and then looked back at Anna and Nonoko and shook her head.

"Sorry." Mikan said. "No one is here."

Nonoko and Anna sighed. Mikan closed the door when she heard someone running towards the door. She looked and smiled. A guy who was about a year or two older than Mikan came running towards her.

He looked buff and his eyes were raven black. "Mikan-Sama!" He yelled.

Anna and Nonoko peeked out and they turned red. He hugged Mikan and lifted her up.

"Hagi, let go of me!" Mikan yelled turning red. "You're going to disturb the sleeping!"

Hagi put Mikan down and smiled. "I'm going to be your replacement boyfriend." Hagi said happily.

Mikan slapped her forehead and sighed. "You're going to have to help me break up with Mikio though." Mikan said.

"Mikio is yourself, but as a boy right?" Hagi said.

"Yes, were going to have a deal and the deal is whoever wins the match gets to date Mikan okay?"

"What will the game be?"

"Basketball."

Hagi cracked his knuckles. "That's my sport! I'll beat you!"

Mikan sighed. "Don't forget that's my game as well." Mikan said, "And no matter what, you have to win, but no cheating."

He nodded. "I'll send out the fliers right away. What time will the match take place?"

"The basketball court in the gym at 1:00 and write winner gets Mikan's heart." Mikan said. "Got that?"

"Roger!" Hagi said and ran somewhere. Mikan looked at the time. "One more hour." Mikan whispered. "Do you guys want to play a game with me?"

They smiled happily. "Can we borrow some clothes though?" They asked.

Mikan sighed. "Alright."

They went to the gym and started to play. "You two vs. me." Mikan said dribbling the ball. "First to get twenty points wins."

They nodded and started to play. They played full court. Anna and Nonoko got the ball first and started to pass it to one another. Mikan sighed and waited for them to come to the other side of the court. After getting close to Mikan, Anna was breathing hard.

"I'm not good a sports!" Anna yelled while passing the ball to her sister.

"Hang in there sis." Nonoko said and shot the ball in the hoop. Mikan caught the ball when it went out and started to dribble.

"You guys should save your stamina and aim when you shoot the ball." Mikan said and started to jog to their side with the ball.

Akito was on the side chewing at a bone and watching the ball. Mikan shoot it in and when she looked she saw her friends only half way to their own side. Mikan stopped and sighed. She jogged over to her friends. "Start running outside on the field." Mikan said. "If you don't you'll get fat and won't be able to be with the boy you like."

Anna started to run outside. "I don't want him to think I'm fat!" Anna screamed.

Nonoko followed behind her sister. She looked at Mikan and saw her strap something on her wrist and ankles. "What are those for?" Nonoko asked.

"Weights." Mikan said and whistled, "Let's go Akito."

Akito barked and ran outside. "How many pounds is each?" Nonoko asked.

"Twenty-five." Mikan said and started to jog.

Nonoko's eyes widened. 'You're running like you don't have anything on your legs!" Nonoko screamed while running after Mikan.

Mikan ran past Anna and started to walk backwards. "You have to take it easy or you will only be able to do one or two." Mikan said and started to run a head of them.

Anan sighed and saw Akito running past her. Anna started to cry. "They are both faster than me." Anna said sadly, "They're like twins!"

A raven haired teenager was sitting in a tree near the field while making out with a girl who had ripped off her sweater and had her bra showing. She had strawberry blonde hair. Ruka was sitting against the tree trunk while petting his bunny. Then, the bunny's ears perked up. Ruka looked to the side and smiled. Natsume heard barking and turned his head to the source of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw a brunette hair in a pigtail.

"Akito!" The girl yelled, "You're going to get tried soon!"

The dog barked back and started to slow down. Mikan ran up to the tree and saw Akito peeing against the tree. She laughed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It's hot." Mikan said while fanning herself.

Mikan looked at the other side of the tree and saw a blonde haired boy.

"Nogi-San!" Mikan said and put on her shades. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Ruka smiled. "I'm just watching the clouds."

Akito came around and rubbed against Mikan's leg weights. Shesat down and stretched, took off the weights and plopped them on the grass. It made a thud and Ruka was sweat dropped.

"How much do those weights weigh?" Ruka asked.

"Twenty-five each." Mikan said.

Mikan sat down besides Ruka and looked at the sky.

"Don't you just wish you could touch them?" Mikan asked while extending her hand out trying to reach for the clouds.

"Yeah." Ruka said and reached out as well.

Mikan giggled. She looked up and then back at Ruka.

"Later, Mikio-kun and Hagi-kun are going to play basketball." Mikan started to laugh. "They're going to play and whoever wins gets to date me."

Ruka's eyes widened and Natsume almost fell out of the tree. If it wasn't for the girl, Natsume would have fallen on his head.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ruka asked.

Mikan scratched Akito's head.

"They both were my childhood friends." Mikan said. "I don't mind if we go out together all three of us."

"She's so dense." Ruka thought and looked up at Natsume who resumed making out with his girlfriend or toy.

Mikan strapped back on the weights and stretched. "I got to go before Anna-chan and Nonoko wonder where I am." Mikan said and left with Akito.

Ruka looked up and sighed when he saw his best friend kissing the girl again and the girl slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He stood up and walked away.

"Are you going to participle in the basketball game?" Ruka asked.

Natsume started kissing the girl and smirked. "Yeah, it seems interesting." Natsume said and resumed sucking on the girl's face.

Ruka sighed and walked back to his dorm room and found a sheet of paper under his door.

Mikio Sasuke vs. Hagi Hiromor

Time: One o' clock sharp

Place: The Gym

Prize: A date with Mikan Sakura

(Everyone is invited to come)

Ruka threw it in the trash can. "I'll text Natsume later." He thought and turned on his T.V.

Mikan drank some water from the water fountain and felt relieved. She looked at her friends and saw them lying motionless on the grass. She sighed and put water bottles besides them.

"Good job you two." Mikan said happily. "I got to go now so, take care of Akito please."

"Okay." Nonoko said and held onto Akito.

Mikan ran away to her room to get changed and ready to let Hagi win. She put on her shorts and a simple black sport under shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror and then tied her hair up and put the wig on. She put the special glue on and started to shake her head. She put on her shades on and headed out to the window. She stopped and turned to get her sports bag and she packed a large bottle of water and a small towel. She then sat on the ledged and started to hum a little melody and then jumped down. Mikan sighed and then ran towards the gym. She looked at her phone and her eyes widened.

"It's 12:50 already!" Mikan screamed to herself. "I'm going to be late!"

Mikan started to sprint and once she got to the door she slowed down. She took off her shades and then put it in her bag. Mikan headed in and was amazed that the bleachers were crowded. She threw her bag to the side and then walked to the center of the court. Hagi was wearing a shorts and a tee shirt with number one on the back. Mikan nodded to Hagi and he just smiled. Hotaru turned on the mic and cleared her voice.

"The match will be one on one. Mikio Sasuke against Hagi Hiromori and against Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

Mikan turned her head and saw a ravened haired boy wearing a plain white tee shirt and black shorts walked up to the center of the court.

"It looks like we're going to have fun." Natsume said while smirking at Mikan.

Mikan turned and looked at Hotaru who just shook her head.

"I'm going to win." Mikan said to Natsume. "Mikan will still be mine."

"The match will be up to twenty and the prize will be Mikan Sakura." Hotaru announced.

Natsume, Mikan, and Hagi set up and then a guy throw the ball up. Mikan was the shortest of the three of them, but she jumped higher than them. Mikan whacked the ball away and ran towards it. She then dunked the ball in and made two points. Girls screamed and guys shouted. Mikan smirked and jogged to the other side.

"Try to make a point." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

Natsume smirked. He grabbed the ball and dribbled it. He dribbled the ball and twisted around Mikan and shoot it in. Mikan cursed and looked at the score board. The shot had only caught as one. Mikan sighed in relief and then dribbled the ball. Hagi quickly swiped the ball from Mikan's hands and ran towards the hoop. Natsume was blocking, but Hagi shoot it in from the three pointer line. He made it in perfectly and smiled. Mikan caught the ball and started to dribble through Natsume's legs and then shot it in and received two points. She smirked when she past Natsume and then waited for him to come towards her. Natsume shoot the ball, but Mikan smacked it out of his hand and Hagi caught it and shoot it in and was rewarded two points. Natsume cursed and grabbed the ball. He dribbled it and then shoots it on the three pointer line and it rolled around the rim. He ran towards it and pushed the ball in and got two points. Mikan caught the ball and dribbled it. She twisted past Hagi and then tried to dunk it, but Natsume blocked her. She fell and then stood up. Hotaru turned on the mic.

"Foul." Hotaru said. "Mikio shoot from the free throw line."

Mikan shoot two times and made each one. Natsume received the ball and ran. He shoot it in and got three points. Mikan caught the ball and dribbled away. He bounced it past Natsume and caught it and shot it in and got a point. She looked at the score board and smirked. She had seven points and Hagi had six while Natsume only had five.

Mikan smacked the ball away from Hagi and retrieved it and dribbled it towards the hoop. She got one point and cursed. Natsume got the ball and shoot it in and got three points. Hagi got the ball and dribbled it around and shot it in, but only got one point. Natsume dribbled the ball and then dunked it and got two points. Mikan shot it in and got three points. Hagi got the ball, but Natsume took away. While Natsume was dribbling the ball, Mikan dribbled away with it and shoot it in and got two points. Natsume grunted and then dribbled the ball. Mikan accidentally hit Natsume in the face trying to get the ball and was fouled.

Mikan sighed. Natsume shoot three fouls and made them all in. Mikan grabbed the ball and dunked it and receive two points. Hagi caught the ball and shoot it and gained three points. Mikan caught the ball and shoot it. She missed and Hagi caught the rebound and shoot it in and gained two more points. Natsume caught the ball and then started to dribble and shoot it in and only got a point. Mikan got the ball and shoot it in and got three points. Hagi got the ball and dunked it in and added two points to his score. Mikan shoot the ball and Hagi blocked her and he was fouled. Mikan shoot twice and only made one of them. Natsume caught the ball and dribbled it and dunked it in.

Hagi wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a look at Mikan who was also wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Half time." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at the score board. Mikan had eighteen Natsume had sixteen points, while Hagi got fourteen. Mikan took the towel out of her bag and wiped her sweat with it. She opened the sealed water bottle and started to gulp it down. Anna and Nonoko walked up towards Mikan with a smile on their faces.

"What is it?" Mikan asked in a deep voice.

"Akito is sleeping." Anna said. "He's so cute!"

"Where is he?"

"He's sleeping on Hotaru-chan's lap." Nonoko said.

Mikan went towards Hotaru and smirked.

"Can I see him?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru nodded and slowly lifted up her arms and gentle laid Akito on the table. Akito opened one of his eyes and then went to sleep. Mikan smiled and scratched Akito's fur.

"I'll win." Mikan whispered and walked back to her bag. She put the towel and bottle back in the bag and headed to the court. Everyone paid attention. The referee threw the ball up and Natsume caught it. He shoots it in and gained three points.

"Time Out!" Hotaru called. "All players come to the desk that I'm at."

Hotaru handed Mikan, Natsume, and Hagi a sandwich. "If you guys don't eat something, you guys won't have any strength."

Natsume Mikan and Hagi ate the sandwich and shoved it down their throats.

"Let's play." Mikan said and headed to the court. Suddenly, the three players felt their heads sting. Mikan looked at Hotaru who was talking to someone. Mikan shook her head and then went back to the court. Natsume felt nauseous and couldn't see straight. Hagi felt far away and nothing seemed right. Mikan tripped on her own foot. She looked around and saw Hotaru smirk. Mikan's eyes widened and then all the three of them collapsed.

Everyone gasped and ran them. Hotaru sighed and called someone.

"Hello, please send a doctor to check on the three students who fell unconscious." Hotaru said. 'Yes, I caused it… No, they just won't feel that good when they wake up. Understood."

Hotaru shut her phone and then gently picked Akito up and headed to the nurse's office to wait for the three of them.


	9. Chapter 9: Songs

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Nine: Songs**

Mikan opened her eyes and saw a pair of raven black eyes staring at her. She slapped her forehead and scratched her wig.

"Why are you staring at me, Hagi?" Mikan asked while sitting up.

Mikan winced and then put her hand on the back of her neck. Hagi leaned closer towards Mikan and was only a few inches away. She pushed him away from her and stood up.

"Go get Hotaru Imai." Mikan commanded. "I need to ask her a few things."

Hagi bowed his head. "As you wish." He said and walked out of the room.

"Geez." Mikan said. "I really am annoyed about that guy."

"Why don't you just kill him?" A voice said.

"That would be a good idea, but then I'd be sent to…jail…"

Mikan turned her head and her eyes widened. "What the hell is he doing in here?" Mikan screamed in her head. "I need to think fast."

Natsume got out of his bed, stood and walked over to Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked with a bored look, but was actually freaked out.

"I know you don't actually like her." Natsume said.

"Who are you talking about?" Mikan asked really not knowing.

"Mikan Sakura."

Mikan sighed. "What would you say if I didn't?"

"I'd ask her out." Natsume said.

"I thought you were going to make some song about her."

"I am."

Mikan look at the window. "She told me that she was going to sing a song when you do. She wouldn't tell me what song it was though."

Natsume leaned closer. "Next week, I'll sing a song to her and then ask her out." Natsume said and left the nurse's office.

Hotaru entered the room with a smirk on her face. 'Why didn't you let any of us win?" Mikan asked standing up.

"Because Natsume would have won." Hotaru said.

Mikan punched the wall. She jumped through the hole and looked around. When no one was around, She took off her wig and tossed it in the trash can.

"Remember we have to play later." Mikan said and walked away.

Hotaru looked down and left.

"Hagi." Hotaru said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Hotaru-sama?" Hagi asked, "I will only obey you since you are Mikan-sama's good friend."

Hotaru looked at the sky from the hole.

"Leave." Hotaru said. "Go and take care of her oka-san."

Hagi's eyes widened. "Why?" Hagi asked while banging his hand against the wall. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"You're a nuisance to Mikan."

Hagi froze. He stepped back and looked away.

"If Mikan asks, I will do so." Hagi said and walked away.

Hotaru looked out and smirked.

"I'm the only one that Mikan can be with." Hotaru said to herself and jumped out of the big gap in the wall and to the auditorium to set up for them.

Mikan took a shower and then changed. She looked through her closet with few clothes and picked a punk pink skirt with black stockings. She wore a pure black undershirt while she strapped around a silver chain over her shoulder. Mikan heard a knock at her door and opened it.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked while she opened the door. A raven haired girl wearing the same thing as her except her skirt color was lavender. Hotaru had a light pink colored lip stick on and some eye liner on. Mikan smiled.

"Are you going to help me with my hair?" She asked.

Hotaru nodded and stepped inside then shut the door behind her.

"Just doing some touch ups." Hotaru said. "Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara are going to be here soon."

There was a knock at the door. "That's probably them."

Hotaru finished up putting the darker color pink and eye liner on Mikan and let her get the door. Mikan was surprised when she saw Natsume wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt.

"After we finish our songs, I want you to go to the Sakura tree where I murdered your bird." Natsume said.

Akito barked and jumped and bite Natsume's jeans. Mikan giggled. Natsume picked Akito up and rubbed his stomach.

"What's his name?" Natsume asked.

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"Akito."

Natsume smirked and put him down. "I'll see you later then." Natsume said and left.

Nonoko, Anna, and Nobara walked over towards Mikan.

"What happened?" Anna asked. "What was Hyuuga-san talking to you about?"

"Nothing." Mikan said.

Mikan looked at her friends and smiled happily. Anna was wearing a checkered pink and black skirt while Nonoko wore a blue and black skirt with the same design. Nobara was wearing an ice blue and black spaghetti strapped dress and had net gloves that reached up to her mid- arm. Mikan went to her desk and took a sheet of paper and handed it to Hotaru.

"You're singing this song after I sing." Mikan said as she handed the sheet to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and skimmed the paper. "Who is this song supposed to be for?" Hotaru asked.

"Someone." Mikan said and headed towards the door. "It's show time girls."

The girls nodded and followed behind her. Hotaru was the last one so she shut the door closed with a smirk plastered on her face. Hotaru felt something against her leg and saw Akito wagging his tail.

"Let's go." Hotaru said and followed her friends.

(With Natsume Hyuuga)

Natsume opened his door and smirked. Strawberry blonde hair was sprawled over a girl's face. He removed his shirt and headed towards the bed. He wrapped his hands around the girl's waist and pulled her closer.

"Wake up sun shine." Natsume whispered into the girl's ear. The girl turned and faced him and started to unbutton her shirt showing her bra.

"One more time before we leave." The girl said.

Natsume smirked once more and they started to make out intensely. About half an hour of making out with her, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Luna said while they were kissing.

Natsume nodded and they released. Her shirt was off and one of her bra straps were hanging and her short was wrinkled. Luna opened the door and saw a sandy blonde haired boy with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sup!" Kokoro said. "Did I interrupt you two?"

Luna's face became spoiled and ugly. "You did." Luna hissed, "We were doing something important."

"Was it more important than making Mikan Sakura angry?"

Natsume put on his shirt and headed towards the door and wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulder. "Let's go." Natsume said.

Koko started to laugh. "The rest of them are waiting for you. Oh, and I have a favor to ask you, Luna-chan."

"What?" Luna asked.

"Can you help sing back up for me?"

Luna smiled and tilted her head. "Sure." Luna said. "Who's the whore?"

Koko punched the wall. It startled Luna while Natsume frowned. "She's not a whore." Koko said and walked away.

Luna collected herself and then had a disgusted look on her face. "She's probably a trap." Luna said. "I can't wait until I see that stupid girl's face."

(With Mikan and Her Group)

"Mikan-Chan." The pink haired girl with drumsticks in her right hand called her. "I need you to help me!"

Mikan turned and looked at Anna. "Tell me and I'll try my best to help you." Mikan said.

"Can you make a song for me and let me sing it right now?"

Mikan blinked a couple of times. "Who will play the drums then?" Mikan asked.

Anna lowered her head. "I was wondering if you'll play the drums for me." Anna said.

Mikan smiled. "Alright!" Mikan said happily. "But, you'll have to wait until Hotaru's song is over."

Anna gasped. "Don't tell me you're going to play the bass?" Anna said.

Mikan smiled. "Yeah! I already know how to play the drums as well!"

Anna smiled and grabbed Mikan's hands. "Thank you! I'll repay you later."

Mikan shook her head. "No need. You always make me lunch!"

Anna let go and clapped her hands.

"Hotaru, Nobara-chan, Nonoko-chan, you guys are going to have to follow with this new song." Mikan said. They nodded while Mikan explained what was happening while writing the lyrics. Mikan finally finished and then gave the sheet to Anna and smiled.

"Memorize that. The four of us will use the room in the corner over there and start playing." Mikan said.

Anna and the others nodded.

"Nobara, you're going to have to play the keyboard on the piano setting though." Mikan said. "Hotaru, Nonoko-chan, you two will have to follow my lead." Mikan started to write music notes of Nobara and handed her the sheets of paper.

"You can bring that with you." Mikan said. "Let's go and practice!"

They ran towards the practice room with guitars, basses, a drum set, and three sets of microphones. The room was sound proof and there was a large window letting other players or people passing by see them. They started to practice and a hell of a coincidence, Natsume and his friends passed by. Anna was inside singing. They had just finished playing when they felt pairs of eyes staring at them. Mikan saw Ruka and waved her drumsticks. He smiled and looked at the raven haired girl who was pulling at her shirt and not looking at him, but turning a little red. Mikan looked at her friend and smiled. Anna looked at the sandy haired boy and then looked away at her sister. He looked a little disappointed and turned to Yuu.

"You have your eyes on Nonoko don't you?" Koko said while grinning.

The sandy haired boy with glasses turned red. "NO!" He yelled. "I'm just looking!"

"Sure you are, Yuu." Koko said while walking away.

"I am!" Yuu yelled and chased after him.

Ruka, Natsume and his doll followed behind them. They had put away the instruments the way they were before they started to practice. Mikan ran out and smiled.

"Hey you guys!" Mikan yelled at the guys.

They all turned their heads and looked at Mikan. "Let's have a bet." Mikan said.

"What kind?" Koko said with a goofy smile on his face.

"If we win, we get to boss you guys around." Mikan said.

"And if we win?" Natsume asked interested.

Mikan looked at Hotaru who was beside her. "You can take anyone of us out." Hotaru said.

Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan were mortified. "Hotaru, that's too risky." Mikan said.

Hotaru glared at Mikan and made her step back. "Is it a bet?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume looked at his band mates and friends and saw them all nod. He smirked and turned and started to walk.

"It's a bet." He said. "But, the audience will have to say who is better."

"Deal." Hotaru said.

Natsume walked away. "Stop!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume stopped and turned. "What?" Natsume asked.

"Not you!"

Koko started to laugh when he heard her. Natsume glared at Koko and he became silent. "It's rude to be staring." Mikan said and turned towards the curtain.

Everyone turned and they stepped away from the curtain. A gloomy looking creature or thing came from behind it and ran towards Mikan.

"Mikan!" The person yelled.

He came running towards Mikan like a bull. She moved to the side and he hit a wooden crate. The guy started to cry.

"Mikan." He said through his sobs.

Mikan sighed and walked up to him and extended her hand. "Get up already." Mikan whispered.

The guy smiled and stood up and hugged her tight.

"Oy!" Mikan yelled. "Let go of me!"

Mikan tried to fight out of his grip, but she was in a tight lock. She punched him in the face and kicked him away. He was sent flying and crashed into a pile of junk. She brushed herself off and then walked up to Natsume.

"Your kind disgusts me." Mikan whispered and headed towards the stage.

Hotaru, Nobara, Nonoko, and Anna followed behind her. Mikan turned again and walked up to Yuu. "Is it alright if we sing three songs?" Mikan asked with a smile.

Yuu nodded and then blushed when he looked at the mid-night haired girl. Mikan giggled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry she isn't taken." Mikan whispered and headed towards the stage where her friends were.

Koko snickered and then received an elbow in the ribs from Yuu. "What did she say?" Ruka asked.

"She asked if they could play three songs before we go on." Yuu said while smiling. "We are playing three songs as well."

Koko nodded. "We have to go out there too."

They then headed towards the stage and then felt a dark aura behind them. They slowly turned and saw a pair of raven black eyes glaring at them.

"What's with the baka?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan has a boyfriend." Hagi said, "And she deeply loves him!"

Natsume frowned and walked away. Luna was alone with Hagi. She walked up towards him and cupped his cheeks.

"I like you." Luna said while leaning closer.

Hagi pushed her away and his eyebrows knitted together. "Don't touch me." Hagi snapped, "And I'd never like a whore like you."

Luna was frozen and shocked. Hagi walked up to the curtain and watched his master.

(On the Stage)

The whole auditorium was packed with screaming children and a few teachers. Mikan took the mic and waved her hand. "What's up?" Mikan asked into the mike.

Boys screamed and some girls did as well. Mikan smiled.

"My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan said, "And tonight, I, my friends, and those dudes over there…" Mikan said pointing to Natsume and his friends "Are going to perform for you guys and we will have a contest."

Hotaru grabbed the mic. "After we perform, please make two lines in front of the stage where the performers are and everyone must participate."

Hotaru tossed the mic to Natsume and he caught it. He smirked and the girls went wild. Mikan plugged her ears before they started to bleed.

"Please vote for us." Natsume said and handed it to Ruka. He fumbled with it and the final had it. "It would be deeply appreciated if you voted for us." Ruka said and the put it on the stand.

The girls started to scream and Hotaru looked a little pissed off. Natsume and his band went to the back stage and watched their rivals play. Mikan nodded towards the four girls and they nodded back. Mikan smiled and removed the mic from the stand.

"This is a song for some guy that I really loathe." Mikan said. "Please listen to this song."

Boy started to yell even though the song didn't even start. Nobara changed the setting on her keyboard and started to play. Anna played lightly and then slowly got louder. Then Nobara started to play and soon following Hotaru. Mikan looked up at the crowd and started to sing.

[Get Over It]

Avril Lavigne

Slipping down a slide

I did enjoy the ride

Don't know what to decide

You lied to me

You looked me in the eye

It took me by surprise

Now are you gratified

You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

[Chorus:]

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

It's just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down

You'd start to hang around

And then I found your hands all over me

And that was out of bounds

You filthy rotten hound

It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

[Chorus]

Hey, you gotta get over it

Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

It's just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

[Chorus]

You'll have to get over it

They applauded and whistled and all sorts of things. Mikan waved her hands. "Thank you!" Mikan said, "Next, my best friend, Hotaru Imai, will be singing!"

Almost everyone gasped in amazement. "Imai can sing?" A boy yelled.

Some boys smacked his hands and laughed. Mikan turned around and pulled out a pen and threw it at the crowd.

"Please keep your stupid comments to yourself." Mikan said into the mic and walked over to Hotaru. They slapped hands and traded instruments. Mikan played a cord and then put a thumbs up. Hotaru nodded and headed to the front of the stage. She kept her stoic expression. She looked at her friends and then turned back.

"Listen to the song of die." Hotaru hissed. The crowd shivered. "This song is for a guy that Mikan thinks I like." Hotaru said.

Nobara changed the setting to acoustic guitar and started to play. Mikan, Nonoko did the chorus while Hotaru started to sing.

[Things I'll Never Say]

Avril Lavigne

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

And I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see

I want to see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I want to blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see

I want to see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

[Verbal Acoustics]

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see

I want to see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...

The song ended and the crowd was left with their mouths' hanging and touching the floor. They then slowly started to applaud. Hotaru cleared her throat and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Now, Anna Umenomiya is going to sing." Hotaru said. "If you have a problem with that, then I'll kill you."

They shivered again. Anna smiled and walked up to Mikan and handed her the drum sticks. Anna took the mic from Hotaru while she took her bass and Mikan was getting situated behind the drums. Hotaru and Mikan nodded. Anna looked at the crowd and took deep breathes.

"This song is for a guy that I really like and that is really important to me." Anna said while turning red. "Please listen." Nobara changed the setting to piano and started to play. Then, Anna started to sing.

[Slipped Away]

Avril Lavigne

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

Anna bowed. "Thank you for listening!" Anna said and put the mic back on the stand and headed towards the drums.

The crowd of children started to yell and scream. Anna and Hotaru walked to Mikan and hugged her. Nobara and Nonoko joined in the hug and they started to laugh. They then headed to the back.

"Thank you so much Mikan-chan!" Anna said."I owe that one to you."

Mikan smiled. "You can start by getting him away from me." Mikan said to the boy with pure black hair running towards Mikan.

Anna sweat dropped. "Can't do that. That's up to you."

Mikan sighed and position herself ready to throw a punch at him. She punched him in the stomach and let him fall in front of her. "Stop trying to cling on me. It's annoying."

"Youichi, is here." Hagi said in a whisper.

Mikan froze. "You brought him here didn't you?" Mikan said furiously.

Hagi scooted back. "Yuri brought him here! You know Yuri will do anything for him!"

Mikan sighed and kicked the cemented wall and made a dent. "Is he in the auditorium?" Mikan asked.

"He's somewhere on the side with Yuri." Hagi said.

Mikan walked away. "Who is Yuri?" Anna asked Hotaru.

"She's in her twenties and has blonde long hair and always wears shades for some reason." Hotaru said, "And she loves to be around Youichi, Mikan's brother."

"Oh." Anna said and was silent and they just watched Natsume and his band.

Mikan on the other hand was in the crowd looking for her brother. Mikan cracked her fingers and then finally found a boy with silver hair and hazel eyes.

"Youichi Sakura." Mikan said in a scary voice. The silver haired boy tensed up and slowly turned and then scooted away from Mikan.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Youichi said with a stoic look.

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking." Mikan said, "Does oka-san know you're here?"

"No."

Mikan slapped her forehead. "I thought you were angry at me?"

"I am."

"Then why are you here?"

"I heard you were going to sing, so I came."

Mikan punched the wall close to Yoichi's face. "Don't fuck around Youichi." Mikan hissed. "I know you have another reason for being here."

Youichi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Good job, Onee-chan."

(Up On Stage)

Natsume looked around in the crowd and saw a girl with auburn hair walking towards a boy with silver hair. "Who's that kid?" Natsume asked himself. He watched the two of them while speaking. Then he saw Mikan punch the wall and mouth something. "Who the hell is he?" Natsume asked still wondering.

Natsume smirked and then cleared his throat. "This song is for a certain brunette girl who doesn't want to be my girlfriend." Natsume said into the mic.

The girls in the crowd looked around at every brunette and then started to glare at Mikan who was now calm and listening to Youichi. Mikan looked at the gazers and smirked and then continued listening. Natsume frowned and then nodded and Yuu began to play the guitar while Ruka strummed the bass and Koko pound on the drums. Natsume looked at Mikan who was watching them perform.

[Somebody Told Me]

The Killers

Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

I'm breaking my back just to know your name

But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new

Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

I'm ready, let's roll onto something new

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential

A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself for me

I said maybe baby please

But I just don't know now

When all I wanna do is try

[x3]

Somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential

A rushin', a rushin' around

Girls screamed and removed their clothing and also threw their undergarments at Natsume and his crew. Natsume smirked, but then frowned when he saw that Mikan was looking away and talking to that guy again. He and Ruka traded places.

"This song is for a girl who is dense and doesn't know that I like her." Ruka said, "Or maybe she does."

[Cooler Than Me]

Mike Posner

If I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

its probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,

shoes on your feet,

and you wear them around,

like they ain't shit.

but you don't know,

the way that you look,

when your steps

make

that

much

noise.

see I got you,

all figured out,

you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

girl, your so vain,

you probably think that this song is about you.

don't you? don't you?

if I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like,

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

it's probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got your hot crowd,

switching your walk,

and you don't even look when you pass by.

but you don't know,

the way that you look.

when your steps make

that

much

noise.

and don't you dare act like you don't know,

know what's up,

cuz your nose is up.

I'm approaching up.

like I can't give you winter in the summer

or summer in the winter

Miami in December

trying to look bored in them Dior's.

she probably is,

Was acting shallow 'til she found out

how deep that my pockets is

Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder

That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems

('Cause it sure seems)

You got no doubt

(That you got no doubt)

But we all see

(We all see)

You got your head in the clouds

(Clouds)

if I could write you a song,

and make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used to pull all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

but you probably won't,

you think you're cooler than me.

you got designer shades,

just to hide your face and

you wear them around like,

you're cooler than me.

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

its probably cuz,

you think you're cooler than me.

Girls screamed and guys whistled. Ruka smiled and stuck the mic on the stand and headed towards Natsume who gave him the guitar who headed towards Koko who gave him his drum sticks. Koko cleared his throat and then looked over towards the curtain and saw a girl with sweet pink wavy hair and pink eyes staring at him.

"This song is for Anna-chan and I really want her to forgive me and listen to this song." Koko said into the mic. "Please listen to the song Anna-chan."

Nonoko looked at her sister and smiled. Anna was red and shocked when she saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair walking up towards Koko and standing next to him. Anna's eyes widened. Nonoko saw Koko and the girl. She sighed and grabbed her sister and hugged her. "She reminds you of Sumire isn't she?" Nonoko asked.

Anna shook her head. "I'm angry." Anna whispered while she shook in anger.

Nonoko smiled. "Don't worry." Nonoko said calmly, "You two will be together in time."

"I don't know." Anna whispered and looked at Koko's back.

[Whatcha Say]

Jason Derulo

Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Jason Derulo)

Mmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself

Girl, I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

So, no, I know I should've treated you better

But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in

(Let me in)

Give me another chance

(Another chance)

To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Mmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

How could I live with myself

Knowing that I let our love go?

And ooh, what I'd do for one chance

I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever

But me and you were meant to be together

So let me in

(Let me in)

Give me another chance

(Another chance)

To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Mmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

Girl, tell me whatcha said

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me, tell me whatcha said

I really need you in my life

'Cause things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me, tell me whatcha said

I really need you in my life

'Cause things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn't know what to do

(I just didn't know what to do)

But when I become a star we'll be living so large

I'll do anything for you

So baby watcha say?

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

(Well of course I did, baby)

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Mmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

(Well, of course it is)

Mmm whatcha say?

Mmm that you only meant well?

(Whatcha say?)

Well of course you did

Mmm whatcha say?

(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)

Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

The crowd screamed and yelled. Koko showed his goofy smile and then walked away to the back stage. He peeked and saw Anna alone sitting on a wooden crate spacing out and while looking at something. Koko slowly walked around her and sat down quietly on the crate besides her. Anna heard a creak and looked. Her eyes widened when she saw him smiling at her. Anna turned red.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Shouldn't you be over there with your friends?"

Koko gently brought Anna's hand towards his lips and kissed it. Anna turned even brighter.

"What the heck?" Anna asked.

"Please forgive me, Anna-chan." Koko said. "I didn't really know what came over me when I was with her." Anna started to cry. She tried to wipe them away with her free hand, but they just kept coming.

"It hurts." Anna said through her sobs.

Koko pulled Anna close to him. "I'm sorry." Koko whispered into her hair.

"It hurst." Anna repeated.

"I know."

Anna was quietly sobbing into Koko's chest. Koko smiled and smoothed her hair. "I still love everything about you."

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Your smile, your laugh." Koko said, "And your cooking."

Anna sat up and lightly hit him in the chest. "Is that all that you like about me?" Anna asked while hitting him.

"That hurts Cookies." Koko said while laughing.

Anna stopped and looked at Koko. "You still remember that stupid nickname you gave me?" Anna asked.

Koko smiled, "Why wouldn't I? Two years ago, we were in cooking class and you made the best cookies in the class. You let everyone have a cookie even if you hated them. You gave me the last cookie that was shaped into a heart. And I tasted it and it was delicious. I couldn't help, but call you Cookies."

Koko and Anna started to laugh. Nonoko watched as her sister laughed with the guy that she liked. Nonoko smiled and walked towards Hotaru.

"That song that Ruka-kun sang was for you." Nonoko said while laughing.

Hotaru sighed. "Even if it was for me, that wasn't the kind of song that I wanted to hear."

Hotaru looked towards the crowd and saw them slowly making two lines. She looked around and saw Mikan jump on the stage and head towards her.

"What did Youichi say?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan sighed. "He's going to start coming to school here starting tomorrow and he said that he didn't tell oka-san about leaving. But oka-san wants me to go home next Friday to discuss her outbreak before I left."

"That's it?" Hotaru said a little surprised.

Mikan shook her head. "She wants me to bring a guy home as my fiancée." Mikan said.

Hotaru smirked. "L-O-S-E-R-."

"Shut up."

"Doesn't Hyuuga want to see you later?"

Mikan slapped her forehead. "When did he say that again?" Mikan asked.

"I think he said after we finished." Nonoko said coming out of nowhere.

"Let's go see who won the contest." Hotaru said and headed towards the stage.

Mikan and Nonoko nodded and followed Hotaru. When Mikan and Nonoko passed by Anna who was still talking to Koko, they both smiled and waved and watched as Anna turned red and Koko laughed nervously. Mikan and Nonoko peeked out their heads and they both slapped their heads. There were two equal lines. Mikan sighed and her eyebrows knitted when she saw her brother in Natsume's line.

"You little midget!" Mikan whispered while clutching onto the curtain harder.

Nonoko walked up to the front to the mic.

"Thank you for participating." Nonoko said while adding a kind and genuine smile. "You are all dismissed and do as you please."

The students and people started to leave. "Well it's a tie." Nonoko said with a sigh.

"What a waste." Hotaru said. "Where are those people anyways?"

Mikan looked around and saw Anna walking towards her.

"Koko got a phone call from Natsume-kun and he said that he wants you to go to the place now, alone." Anna said, "And when you get there tell Koko that I'll make him cookies tomorrow." Mikan nodded and left.


	10. Chapter 10: Go Out With Me

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Ten: Go Out With Me**

Mikan opened the door and walked towards the Sakura tree where Akito died. Mikan was then accompanied by Akito who wagged his tail happily to see Natsume.

"You know what's funny?" Mikan talked to Akito who was obviously not listening. "You and the bird have the same name." Mikan started to laugh. "I think you would like to play with him."

They had finally arrived and a stage was set up and it was dark. Mikan looked at the sky and the stars twinkled. She heard the sound of the guitar, bass, and drums started to play. She looked down and the stage was glowing and Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu were on the stage. Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan look at him. She sighed and then walked towards the chair that was up front and sat down. Natsume smirked and they started to sing.

[First Date]

Blink 182

In the car I just can't wait

to pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?

Do you like my stupid hair?

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

I'm just scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside

I'm not worthy for a minute of your time

I really wish it was only me and you

I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes

Please don't hint that you're capable of lies

I dread the thought of our very first kiss

A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over

Honest, let's make, this night last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Mikan stood up. "What was the point of that song?" She asked.

Kokoro started to laugh uncontrollably while Yuu tried to keep it in. Mikan looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" Mikan asked. "Did I say something funny?"

Natsume jumped off the stage and bowed in front of Mikan. "Go out with me."

Mikan stood there and smiled. "I'd love to drink a tea!" She said while smiling. "But not with you."

Natsume slapped his forehead. "Just go out with me."

"Why should I?"

"Cause that's why I sang that song."

"Well, I don't give a damn about that song!"

"You should have!"

"Well I didn't!"

Mikan stomped on Natsume's foot with her heel and then smacked him in the face. "Don't go telling me what to do!" Mikan yelled. "And anyways I have a boyfriend."

Natsume smirked and cupped Mikan's cheeks. "I told you already that it turns me on even more."

A vein popped up on Mikan and she slapped Natsume. "You make me sick." Mikan spat. "I hope something happens to you."

Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan turn around. "My boyfriend is much, much better than you are at singing! He can even play the guitar!"

"Tell him to come and meet me tomorrow in the homeroom at one. I have something to discuss with your boyfriend." Natsume said.

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "He'll be there and he'll throw a punch at your stupid narcissist face!" Mikan yelled and walked away with Akito following.

Natsume frowned and heard his best friend and Koko laughing.

"Loser." Koko said. "She won't go out with you."

Natsume threw a glare at him. Koko immediately stopped talking. "What are you going to say to Mikio-kun?" Ruka asked finally calming down.

"I'll challenge him to a battle of the bands." Natsume said.

"But, he might not even have a band."

"He can be with that stupid idiotic girl."

"Whatever." Ruka said, "Hurry up and help pack up."

"Hn." Natsume said.


	11. Chapter 11: Battles of the bands

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Eleven: Battles of the Bands**

The next day at the time Natsume had set, Mikan walked through the hallways to the homeroom. She sighed and put on a stoic face before entering the room. She wasn't surprised to see Natsume sucking on another girl's face half naked. She slammed the door to get his attention. Natsume looked and then pushed the girl away from him.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked in a deep voice. "Mikan said that you wanted to speak with me."

"Oh?" Natsume said.

Mikan walked over to the window and opened it. "Some people are eavesdropping."

Natsume to open all the windows. "Show yourself."

Two men in black suits came out of thin air. "Mikio-sama." The first one said. "Youichi-aama said he wanted to have a word with you." Mikan clenched his fist which made her knuckles white. "That stupid midget."

Mikan ran up to the guys and threw them out of the window. "Tell Youichi that he should just be a good little boy and behave."

She faced Natsume and smirked. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a battle of the bands with you." Natsume said.

"No thanks." She said and walked towards the door.

A vein popped out of his forehead. "Come back here you brat." Natsume said.

"I'm the same age as you, dumb ass." Mikan spat.

"I'll kill you."

Mikan raised one of her eye brows. "Come at me then." Mikan said while smirking. "If you pin me down on the desk, I'll do the battle of the bands thing."

Natsume smirked and ran up to Mikan. He was quick, but Mikan was quicker. She grabbed his hands and twisted them and smothered his face into the desk. She bent down next to his ear. "I guess I won." Mikan whispered.

(Natsume POV)

I can't believe that stupid pretty boy pin me down! And the way his hair smells… wait… why the hell do I know the smell of his hair? Why did it smell like strawberries? Just like… Mikan's? I turned my head and got out of the lock. He turned away and started to walk.

"I'll still do that battle of the bands thing." He said.

I blinked and saw long hair and heard the angelic voice I longed for. What the hell? "What is the song supposed to be about?" The guy asked.

"Mikan Sakura." I said.

"What does the winner get?"

"He gets to go on a date with her."

"I'm her boyfriend, dumb ass."

This guy seriously pisses me off. "Then if you win you can make me do one thing for you." I said.

I then mentally slapped myself in the forehead when I realized what I had just said. The stupid guy had an evil smile on his face. "Anything?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. Anything."

His evil smile grew wider. "It's a deal."

"The performance will be tomorrow at midnight."

"But who will be my band mates?" He asked.

"You can have the baka's friends help you play drums and bass."

A vein popped out of his head. "She's not a baka, dumb ass." He said.

I slammed my fist against the desk. "Is dumbass the only word you can say?" I asked.

"No." He retorted. "If it were then I would have been able to talk to you dumbass."

He headed to the door. "Later." He said and left.

Damn he makes me sick.

(End of P.O.V)

Mikan took out her phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

_What?_

Can you help me?

_What do you need help on baka?_

I need you, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan to help me.

_What about Nobara?_

She can have a break and hang out with Aoi-chan.

There was a sigh on the other end.

_I'll be at your place in five minutes with Anna and Nonoko._

Thank you.

_Start doing the lyrics so we can start making the music._

Alright.

Hotaru hung up and Mikan headed to her room to start writing the lyrics to the song.

(With Natsume)

Natsume headed to his room to find his friends lying around eating and playing his video games.

"Yo, Natsume." Koko said looking up from the T.V. "Did you meet him?"

"I have to start writing the lyrics." Natsume said in a bored tone. "Yuu, you're going to play back up guitar."

Yuu nodded. "What's the song supposed to be about?"Ruka asked.

"The baka." Natsume said.

"Baka? You mean Mikan Sakura?" Yuu asked.

Natsume nodded. "I'll be in my room." Natsume said and walked away.

Ruka and Koko sighed. "What's wrong?" Yuu asked.

"He's just dense." Ruka and Koko said.

They looked at each other and then started to laugh. "Let's try to make the song sort of." Ruka said.

Koko and Yuu nodded and started to practice.

(The Next Day at Midnight)

Mikan wore a pure black undershirt with silver lining and a pair of jeans with a worn out bottom. Mikan looked behind her and her friends were looking at her and Hotaru was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Nonoko and Anna were trying to hold their laughter in trying to be strong. Mikan sighed and then turned all the way around.

"You guys are really evil." Mikan said. "I hope I win since I'm dressed in this."

"You look totally hot." Nonoko said. "If you were actually a guy, I would fall in love with you."

Mikan sweat dropped. "That makes me feel much better." Mikan said while laughing inwardly.

They all started to laugh while Hotaru only grinned. Mikan walked to the stage and found five seats set out. Mikan walked up to Ruka and pat him on the shoulder.

"Nogi-san." Mikan said in a deep voice. "May I ask why you have five seats set out?"

Ruka looked at Mikan and smiled. "One is for the principal, Narumi-sensei, Serina-sensei, Jinno-sensei, and Koizumi." Ruka said.

"Who is Koizumi?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume's new toy- I mean his girlfriend."

"If he has a girlfriend then, what's the point of this match?"

Ruka started to laugh. "Natsume said Sakura-san amazes him."

"What a dumbass." Mikan said and walked way, but then turned. "You guys can perform before us."

Ruka nodded and left. Soon after, the honored guest to come listen to Mikan and Natsume's performance came. Mikan was sick when she saw Luna wearing a bikini like shirt or thing and a very short skirt that was very high. It was cool and had a cozy sort of feeling. Natsume and his band stepped onto the stage and smirked.

"Thank you for coming." Ruka said into the mic in front of him.

"Let's begin." Natsume said. "I want you five to vote for the best song."

Natsume started to strum the guitar and Yuu played a different cord while Ruka played the bass. Natsume then started to sing in a different voice than he usually sings. Like… he actually cared about the person he was singing the song for.

[You and Me]

Lifehouse

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive.

Luna made a standing applaud and started to jump up and down. Mikan's oji-san had a stoic expression while he clapped. Narumi clapped happily and started to blow kisses at Natsume who backed away in disgust. Natsume and his friends headed down. Koko saw Anna and blushed. Anna blushed as well. Mikan sighed and lightly pushed Anna towards him.

"You have ten minutes until we go on." Mikan whispered.

Anna smiled and walked over to Koko who had a goofy smile on his face. Mikan smiled and then walked over to her oji-san. "Principal." Mikan said while smiling. "I have a question I must ask you… privately."

He stood up and walked away with Mikan. Natsume frowned when he saw Mikio talking to the Principal and him laughing. Mikan looked at Natsume and smirked.

"Please listen to the song Principal." Mikan said and walked back to the stage.

"Anna-chan." Mikan said to the still blushing couple, "It's time."

Anna nodded and waved goodbye to Koko and followed Mikan. Koko turned his head and his eyes showed hurt and betrayal. Hotaru saw Koko and sighed.

"She's not cheating on you baka." Hotaru whispered when she passed by on him to get to the stage.

Nonoko walked by him and stopped in front of him. "My sister really likes you Yome-san." Nonoko said, "And don't forget Yome-san… Mikan-chan will hurt you if you break up with Anna for no reason."

Koko shivered and watched his lover's onee-chan walk past him. All four of the started to play and then later, Mikan began to sing in a deep voice.

[All the Small Things]

Blink 180

All the, small things

True care, truth brings

I'll take, one lift

Your ride, best trip

Always, I know

You'll be at my show

Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Na, Na...

Late night, come home

Work sucks, I know

She left me roses by the stairs

Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Na, Na...

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little

red mill

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home

Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will

go on, my little red mill.

Mikan's throat hurt. She stretched out her fingers and then started to laugh. She looked at her oji-san and saw him nodding his head in approval.

"Now." Mikan said in a deep tone. "Please raise your hands for Natsume Hyuuga's group."

Narumi raised his hand, Luna raised both her hands, and Serina raised her hand as well. "This is the dumbest thing a teacher could listen to." Jinno said and walked away.

"Now who ever picks for mine, Mikio Sasuke raise your hand." Mikan said.

The principal raised his hand and Narumi did as well. Mikan sighed. "Naru-sensei. You can only vote once."

"Why can't it just be a tie?" Narumi asked while puckering up his lips, "Can't you just have a tie?"

"No." Mikan said. "Please choose to put your hand down or keep it up."

Narumi sighed. "I'm sorry Mikio-kun." Narumi said.

"Don't call me that." Mikan said coldly.

Narumi put his hand down. Mikan sighed and faced Natsume who was smirking. "What about your girlfriend over there?" Mikan asked pointing to Luna with her thumb.

"Dump her." Natsume said.

"Even if you ask Mikan to date you, she won't." Mikan said and left. "If you can excuse me."

Natsume walked over to Luna and smirked. "We're over." Natsume said and left.

Luna was then left there all alone dumbfounded. Mikan headed back to her room secretly not letting anyone see her dressed as a male.


	12. Chapter 12: Dear Mikan Sakura

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Twelve: Dear Mikan Sakura**

Mikan opened her door and found Hagi waiting for her inside with a letter in his hand. "Mikan-sama." Hagi said while bowing. "I have set out a cup of tea for you."

"Thank you Hagi." Mikan said.

She closed the door and then removed the wig and threw it to the side. "Who gave you that letter?" Mikan asked while sipping the cup of tea. "Do you make any scones?"

Hagi smiled. "Yes, I'll bring them out shortly." Hagi said while heading to her kitchen.

"Can you put strawberry jam in them?" Mikan asked. "I love strawberry jam."

"As you wish."

Hagi walked over to the kitchen and started to put jam on them and then brought them over on a china plate. Mikan took a bite and then a wide smile appeared across her face.

"Can I see the letter?" Mikan asked showing her left hand towards Hagi telling him to hand it over. Hagi handed it to her and then Mikan opened it. "May you read it aloud?" Hagi asked.

Mikan nodded.

_Dear Mikan Sakura,_

_I've heard that your mother has kicked you out. We are very sorry and we have also heard that you oto-san left to America with a mistress. My son, Natsume Hyuuga is a charming boy and I was wondering if you could come over to our home for a few days. Aoi-chan has requested that you come over and play with her. She said that she wanted to ask you about what happened to Natsume. Please come tomorrow at two o'clock. Bring all the necessary things needed. Also, please bring your mother._

_From,_

_Kaoru Hyuuga_

Mikan ripped the letter and put it on the desk. She smiled and then took a sip of her tea.

"Can you call oka-san and tell her Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga-san wants to see her tomorrow at two o'clock."

Hagi bowed. "Alright. What about your brother?"

"Bring Youichi here now." Mikan said,."Even if you have to knock him out."

"Understood."

Hagi walked out of the room to find Mikan's brother. After ten minutes, Mikan heard a knock on the door. She was in a plain white long sleeved shirt and pants. When she opened the door, she put her hair in low ponytails. Mikan opened the door and sighed when she saw crimson eyes and short raven hair.

"What?" Mikan snapped. "It's already late."

"Nice Pajamas." Natsume answered.

Mikan shut the door in his face. Mikan heard a knock on the door and opened it again. "What?" Mikan snapped again.

"Let's go out." Natsume said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said let's go out."

"You're not my type."

Natsume sighed. "Your boyfriend lost and the bet was that whoever wins gets to go out with you."

"Yeah, but it matters if I say yes or no."

"Then say yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you already." Mikan said while running her fingers through her hair. "I like guys who are nice and anyways, I'm going somewhere tomorrow."

"What about the next day."

"Hanging out with my friends that day."

"The next day?"

"I have to go and clear things up with my oka-san."

"What about the next day?"

"I have to go and help out with my oji-san's work."

"You mean the Principal's work?"

"I help him organize papers."

Natsume sighed. "Lets' go to a club." Natsume said.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go to a club."

"You know we're sixteen right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"We're under aged."

"I have a driver's license."

"That doesn't even mean anything, right?"

"Let's go to the club."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said I didn't want to go so, I won't go."

"Then let me go with you were your going tomorrow."

"Go and call your oka-san and ask her."

Mikan slammed the door and plopped herself on her couch and watched T.V. Soon after, the door opened and Youichi came in with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Brother." Mikan said evilly.

Youichi looked at his sister and then sighed. "What is it?"

"I want you to come with me and oka-san to the Hyuuga household."

"Why?"

"Do you want someone to play with?"

Youichi hesitated and then sighed. "Yeah and?"

"She's the same age as you and she doesn't play with other children her age."

"And?"

"I want you to play with her."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason."

Mikan sighed. "It's because I don't want to be alone with that guy." Mikan said.

"Who is the guy you're talking about?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said. "My arch enemy."

"Let me guess." Youichi said. "You want me to tell oka-san to go with you as well."

Mikan nodded her head sadly. "She still doesn't want to talk to me." Mikan said.

"Still?" Youichi said. "It's weird to see oka-san have a grudge for so long especially to you."

"I must have pissed her off more than I thought I did." Mikan said sadly. "Oh well."

Youichi looked at his Oee-chan and was confused when he saw her smiling. "Why are you smiling even though oka-san hates you Onee-chan?" Youichi asked.

Mikan's smile grew wider. "Because I know." Mikan said while tears ran down her cheeks, "That oka-san loves us both and oto-san didn't actually go to America with some woman."

Mikan's legs gave way and then she collapsed. "I just want to sleep and never wake up." Mikan whispered while she laid there on the wooden floor. "Please."

Mikan looked at her brother. "Can you leave me here? You can sleep on the bed if you wish."

Youichi nodded and lay down besides Mikan facing her. "I'll stay with onee-chan." Youichi said. "I love onee-chan and I'll protect onee-chan until oka-san returns back to who she was before."

Mikan started to cry even more. "Thank you, Youichi," Mikan said through her sobs, "I love you."

Youichi showed his once in a while smile and then closed his eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Mikan then closed her eyes and then she drifted off. Hagi slowly locked the door and then put a blanket over them and put pillows under them. Hagi looked at Mikan's tear stained face and then kissed her on the top of the forehead.

"I love you." Hagi said. "I'll do anything to make you stop crying."

"I love strawberries." Mikan mumbled.

Hagi fell on the floor anime style and then slowly stood up. "Why?" Hagi said. He side and then went to the couch and then went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: I Proved It

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter Thirteen: I Proved It**

Mikan woke up to find her brother gone. She stood up and looked around.

"Youichi?" Mikan yelled in panic. "Youichi where are you?"

Mikan felt something warm against her head. "Onee-chan." A boyish tone said, "Here's some hot chocolate."

Mikan smiled and took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Thank you. It's delicious."

"Hagi-san taught me how to make it." Yoichi said.

Mikan smiled. "Pack some clothes and stuff for two days. We're going to leave at one."

"Why one?" Youichi asked. "Aren't we supposed to be there at two?"

"Yeah, but we're walking."

Youichi slapped his forehead and then sighed. "It's already almost one." Youichi said.

"Then you better hurry." Mikan said.

Youichi sighed and then sat down on the couch. "Hagi can you pack me some clothes for two days please." Youichi said.

"As you wish." Hagi said while bowing. "May I ask why you didn't have Yuri-chan?"

"Yuri-chan is out with her brother." Youichi said, "And she said after, she's going to visit her family."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do as you wish."

"Thank you."

Hagi left and Yoichi was alone in the living room. "I wonder who this girl is onee-chan is talking about." Youichi asked himself.

He then heard a bark and then looked down. Akito was wagging his tail and he had a happy expression. "We'll have Hagi look after you." Youichi said while scratching Akito's head. "Don't worry."

(At the Hyuuga Household)

Aoi came running down the stairs when she saw a guy with short raven hair. "Onii-chan!" Aoi screamed and jumped into the teenagers arms. The boy sighed and lifted her up.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

Aoi smiled and nodded. "I'm not even sick anymore!" Aoi said happily. "Ne, Ne onii-chan can I start going to your school then?"

Natsume smiled warmly at his sister and then smoothed her hair. "You'll have to ask oka-san and oto… I mean that man." Natsume said.

Aoi started to cry. "Our step oto-san hit me." Aoi said.

Natsume faced his sister and set her down and bent down so they were on the same eye level. "Where did that monster hit you?" Natsume asked.

Aoi pulled up her shirt and showed the bluish colored mark around her side. Natsume looked at it and then grabbed his sister's hand and took her to the kitchen.

"Did he hit you while he was drunk?" Natsume asked.

Aoi nodded. "He said something about it was our fault that his son couldn't have the money." Aoi said. She smiled and squeezed her brother's hand.

"Is Mikan-chan coming?" Aoi asked Natsume once he had put the bag of ice against her side.

"I don't know." Natsume whispered. "She probably will."

"Will she bring her brother?"

Natsume looked at Aoi confused. "She has a brother?" Natsume asked.

Aoi smiled happily. "Yeah. She said he was the same age as me and he doesn't really play with many people, because he's hard to approach… just like onii-chan!"

Natsume smirked. "Hold this against your ribs and I'll give that man a piece of me." Natsume said.

"Don't kill him, onii-chan!" Aoi called.

"I'll think about it." Natsume called back.

Aoi started to laugh. Natsume ran up the marble steps and slammed the door open and found the man naked with another woman in the bed. Natsume saw the man's face change from pleasure to fear.

"Natsume." He said, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

The man pushed the naked woman off of him and put on his silk robe and walked towards Natsume. Natsume pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of both his step father and his mistress. Natsume smirked and showed him the picture.

"What a stunning picture isn't it?" Natsume asked.

He stepped back. Natsume slid his phone back in his pocket and charged towards him. He punched the man in the face and then kicked him in the gut which made him fly and hit the wall. He slid down and Natsume ran up to him and grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"I should kill you." Natsume whispered. "But oka-san would be sad."

The man started to laugh. "That bitch can't do anything but give her damn money to me and we can live happily ever after!" The man said while he laughed.

Natsume was furious. Natsume balled his free hand into a fist and then threw it at him. The man's face was bloody.

"You hit Aoi!" Natsume yelled and threw another punch. "You're the one who caused the fire six years ago! You got oto-san killed! You made Aoi have scar on her back!"

Natsume punched him in the gut. The man continued laughing with each punch. Natsume dragged the man towards the balcony and opened the glass door. The woman just watched in horror. Natsume threw him against the railing and cracked his fingers.

"I'm going to kill you for all that you've done to us." Natsume lifted the man up and was about to punch him off of the balcony when he felt hands around his waist.

"Strawberries?" Natsume said to himself, "Why does this person smell like strawberries."

"Let go of him." The person said.

He put the man down and turned towards the voice. He was shocked to see a girl with auburn hair and wearing a pair or loose fitting jeans and a red shirt.

"Don't kill him." Mikan said. Natsume couldn't help, but listen to what the person said

Mikan looked at the man and pitied him. "Do you know who I am?" Mikan asked the man.

The man's disfigured face looked up and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Mikan asked.

"Your oto-san left to America with some whore!" The man said through his laughing. "He took a lot of money to keep with him and his mistress! Leaving you, your oka-san, and your brother all alone."

Mikan looked at the man and smiled. "Would it have mattered if I had a father? They didn't care about me so, why should I care who they leave off with? They just cast me aside so they can raise the heir to the Sakura Corporation but when they learned that the eldest child had to take the corporation, they then started to pay attention to me."

Natsume looked at the brunette standing with a strong back.

"Now, I'll give you a chance Kanbu-san." Mikan said. "You can leave this place and say you never knew the Hyuuga family or, you can go to jail and stay there for life because of child abuse many times and with different children."

Natsume eyes widened. "Many times?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mikan said. "Hagi got video records of them all."

Mikan walked up to Kanbu. "What have you chose?" She asked.

"Neither."

"So, you want to do the third option?"

"Sure."

"You get tortured by my men until you are ready to say which of the two you want."

With the snap of her fingers, Mikan's men came out of nowhere and grabbed Kanbu and left. Mikan turned and passed Natsume and walked to the naked woman on the bed staring at her with wide eyes and tears in them.

"What are you going to do to me?" The woman asked with her voice shaking.

Mikan went to the wardrobe and grabbed a robe from inside. "I need you to leave to another country." Mikan instructed. "If you don't you will be assassinated by one of my men on standby ready to shoot you if necessary."

The woman slipped on the robe and headed down the stairs running to the front door. Mikan sighed and looked at Natsume who was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Mikan asked turning a bit red.

Natsume looked at her and smirked. "So, you did come."

Mikan sighed. "Where do I put my stuff? And where is your mom?"

"She'll be coming soon. She went out to buy some ingredients." Natsume answered. "Your room is next to mine."

"And which one is yours?"

"The one with silver writing on the door."

Mikan sighed and headed out of the master's bedroom and walked to the room beside Natsume's and her eyes widened when she saw the spacious place. "Amazing." Mikan whispered.

Mikan went down stairs to retrieve her stuff and found her brother and Aoi play a video game. She smiled and then heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door.

"Youichi." Mikan said. "Oka-san is here."

Youichi quickly got up and headed to the door. He looked at his sister turn her back away from him and took her luggage up to her room. He sighed and opened the door. Mikan and Youichi's mom smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" She said while kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"Oka-san! Stop!" Youichi said and pushed her mother away.

"Why?" She whined like a little girl.

"Because I'm too old for that! And besides don't you have to see Nee-san?" Youichi asked.

Yuka's aura became gloomy and Youichi stepped back. She smiled and stepped inside with one maid with pretty pink hair carrying in her luggage. "That will be all Ru." Yuka said.

Ru just stood there. Yuka turned and looked at Ru. "Why are you still here?" Yuka screamed.

Aoi came running to the entrance when she saw Yuka slap Ru. There was a moment of silence until they heard the sound of someone coming upstairs. They all looked and saw Mikan staring at her mother with cold eyes.

"Why did you hit Ru-chan?" Mikan asked in a cold voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Because she wouldn't listen to me!" Yuka yelled.

Mikan got to the bottom of the stairs and walked up to Ru. "Are you alright?" She asked as she touched Ru's red cheek.

Ru nodded. "How are you Mikan-sama?" Ru asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine." Mikan answered. "Please don't worry about me. How is your mother?"

"She's recovered and I came back to work yesterday."

Mikan smiled. "Good for you."

Mikan looked at her mother who was backing away. "Why are you backing away oka-san?" Mikan asked.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

Mikan took a step forward while her mother took a step backwards. Mikan kept doing this until her mother hit the wall. "Do you hate me that much?" Mikan asked her mother in a velvety voice.

Yuka shut her eyes tightly and clutched her dress. "I hate you so much I can't stand to be in the same room as you!"

"Is that so?" Mikan said calmly.

Yuka nodded. "As you wish then oka-san. I'll be clear of your way. I won't come home anymore."

Yuka's eyes widened as she watched her daughter walk away. She extended her hand, but only grabbed air. She collapsed on the marble floor and started to cry. "Oka-san." Youichi whispered. "You went too far."

Youichi grabbed Aoi's hand and brought her upstairs leaving Yuka with Ru. "Ma'am?" Ru said while slowly going up to Yuka, "Are you alright?"

"Go back to the mansion and tend yourself." Yuka said quietly.

Ru nodded and left. A few minutes later, Yuka felt someone staring at her and looked up. "Yuka?" The woman with crimson eyes said.

"Senpai?" Yuki said and stood up.

The woman dropped her groceries and hugged Yuka. "Kaoru-senpai, it's been a while." Yuka said happily.

"Yes, is your daughter here?" She asked.

Yuka became quiet. Kaoru sighed and pat her underclassman's head. "Don't worry you'll patch it up soon."

"Are you sure?" Yuka said uncertain, "I think I might have gone too far this time."

"Nonsense."

(With Mikan)

Mikan looked to the side and found Natsume staring at her. "What?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you look happy?" He asked.

"Do I look happy to you?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"You're oka-san just said she didn't want to see your face ever again and you're smiling?"

"It's not a first." Mikan said and walked to her room.

Youichi came up stairs with Aoi. Natsume's eyebrow went up when he saw the boy holding his sister's hand. "What are you doing with my sister?" Natsume asked coldly.

Youichi looked at Natsume. "So this is your onii-chan you were talking about?" Youichi asked Aoi.

Aoi nodded. "You guys act a lot alike! You two could be brothers and Mikan-chan can be my sister!"

Youichi patted her in the head. "It's good you're well." Youichi said.

Natsume walked over to Youichi and Aoi and grabbed her from him. "Don't touch my sister, scum." Natsume hissed.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi yelled angry.

Youichi kept a blank face and then walked away. "I'll stay away from your sister then since you detest me so much." Youichi said and walked to his sister's room and went in.

Aoi started to cry. "Why did you do that?" Aoi uttered in a whisper. "He and Nobara-chan is the only people I know who are my age!"

Natsume let go of his sister and let her run to her room. Natsume kicked the wall and then slammed the door to her room.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?


	14. Chapter 14: Yuki and Mikan

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Fourteen: Mikan and Yuka**

**(In Mikan's Room)**

"Yoichi are you alright?" Mikan asked concerned.

Yoichi shook his head. "That bastard." Yoichi whispered in anger.

Mikan sighed. "Stay in my room until you cool down, I'll go get you something from their kitchen to drink." Mikan said.

"But Oka-San is down stairs."

"I know that, but I'm just going to avoid her."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't want to see me so, I'll just act like I don't know her."

Yoichi nodded his head and watched his sister walk out of her room and head down stairs. Yoichi kept watch and then saw Aoi peeking into Mikan's room. "What are you doing?" Yoichi asked a little annoyed.

"Come play with me." Aoi whispered while she beckoned him to come with her.

"But your brother told me to keep my hands away from you."

Aoi giggled. "Onee-Chan is just jealous."

Yoichi sighed and headed to the door and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay to play outside?" Yoichi asked.

Aoi smiled and nodded her head and Aoi showed him the back way without being seen.

**(With Mikan)**

Mikan quietly walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. "Can I help you with something miss?" A butler asked as Mikan bumped into him.

"No, I'm just going to get a glass of orange juice." Mikan answered, "Could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"It's to the right and then make a left and there is a panel that says kitchen above a door and there it is." The butler said.

"Thank you."

Mikan did as the butler said and was at the door that had a panel that said "kitchen" in bold black letters. Mikan stepped into find her mom and Natsume's mom cooking. Mikan headed straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass and poured a cup of orange juice. Mikan was aware her mother was staring at her, but she paid no mind to it. "Mikan-Chan, would you like to help cook?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm bad at cooking."

"I'll teach you then."

Mikan looked at her mother who was cutting the carrots. "No, Oka-San doesn't want me near her so I'll be going back to my room."

Before Mikan could leave the kitchen Mikan's mother grabbed hold of her wrist. "Please stay." Yuki pleaded.

"Mother shouldn't plead to me or it'll be a habit."

Mikan slipped out of her mother's grip and headed to her room. "So you told her to stay away from her." Kaoru said.

Yuki nodded. "I didn't actually mean it."

"But its Mikan we're talking about.

Yuki nodded her head. "She always follows through with what people say."

"It's because no one actually cared for her so, she wanted people to be loved and answered." Kaoru said, "Just let it be and she'll come around."

"And if it doesn't?"  
"Then you're going to have to do something about it."

Yuki sighed and continued cutting up the vegetable.

**(With Yoichi and Aoi)**

Aoi had leaded them through her room down stairs window and went outside to play. The Sakura trees' petals were flying about and Aoi was trying to catch one. Yoichi looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a small dove flying past him. Yoichi watched as the bird tried hard to catch up with the others but was always left behind. "Don't you think clouds are like humans?" Aoi asked Yoichi.

"Huh?" Yoichi asked, "Clouds are just carriers for water."

"Yeah but, if you think about it, when the clouds are happy, they become white and cozy, when they're mad, they turn gray and thunder comes out, when their sad, they rain."

Yoichi sighed. "I guess you could think clouds like that, but they aren't actually like that."

Aoi nodded, "But it be nice if they were actually like that though."

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume opened up his manga book and started to read it when he heard a knock on the door. "What do you want Aoi?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"I'm not your sister you BAKA!" Mikan yelled.

"The doors opened."

Mikan slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. "What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Just wanted to see if you had porn and condoms and stuff like that in your room." Mikan said.

"Well I don't so get out."

Mikan went to his shelves full of manga books. "Oh this is the new one isn't it?" Mikan said as she pulled a manga book volume out of the hundreds.

"Yeah, I got it last week." Natsume said.

Mikan flipped through the pages and smiled. "Ne, ne could you let me borrow this today?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to be talking to my mom?" Natsume asked.

"No, I'm going to be in my room."  
"Why?"  
"Because Oka-San doesn't want me near her so, I'll be in my room."  
Natsume sighed, "Get out of my room."

Mikan smiled. "Thanks dude." Mikan said and walked towards the door.

"You should try to make up with your Oka-San." Natsume said, "If you don't you'll always hate each other."  
Mikan smiled weakly. "I know that."

And she closed the door behind her.

**(In the Kitchen)**

Yuki poured the soup into the bowls and then smiled widely. "Go and give this to your daughter." Kaoru said while handing her a cup of flan.

"She won't listen to me."

"If she doesn't listen to you why does she keep her distance?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head and headed upstairs. Mikan heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Mikan said while reading Natsume's manga book.

Yuki opened the door and smiled. Mikan looked up and sat up. "Here." Yuki said and showed her the flan.

"Flan?" Mikan said.

Yuki nodded. "Please eat it."  
Mikan hesitated and then took it. She poked at it with her finger and then scooped some of it with her finger and tried putting it in her mouth, but failed. "Here Mi-Chan." Yuki said and handed her a spoon.

Mikan scooped the flan with the spoon and put it in her mouth. "It's delicious." Mikan whispered.

"Please forgive me for being so foolish." Yuki said.

Mikan looked up at her mother. "I don't hate you." Mikan whispered.

Yuki started to cry. Mikan stood up and started to move her arms franticly. "I'm sorry!" Mikan said, "Don't cry!"

Yuki started to laugh. "I'm alright." She confused, "I'm just glad that you still have room in your heart to love your selfish mother."

"You're not selfish." Mikan whispered, "If you were you would have had me killed."  
"Huh? Did you say something Mi-Chan?"

"No."  
Yuki smiled and took the spoon from her daughter and scooped some of the flan into the spoon and put it in her mouth. "I love you Mi-Chan." Yuki said.

Mikan nodded with a blank expression.


	15. Chapter 15: Carnival

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Fifteen: Carnival**

Mikan put on a pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt and a black LA cap. Mikan grabbed her wallet and phone and headed down stairs. "Hurry up Nee-San!" Yoichi yelled, "We're all ready."  
"I'm done!" Mikan yelled.

She jumped from the second floor instead of taking the stairs and landed on her legs. "Ten!" Aoi said while clapping.

"Negative ten." Natsume said plainly while getting the cooler into the car, "Get in the car already."  
Mikan sighed and walked out to the limousine and scooted in the back seat with everyone. Yoichi sat next to Aoi and Mikan sat next to Yoichi and Natsume while Yuka and Kaoru had the other side. Mikan sighed when Natsume got into the car. "Why the hell are you sighing?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Because I'm sitting next to you can't you see?" Mikan said plainly as well.

Natsume flicked her. "What the hell!" Mikan yelled and punched him on the shoulder.

Natsume tried to pinch her shoulder when she stomped on his converses making him let out a small sound of agony. "You two look like you're having fun." Kaoru said as she got inside.

"I agree." Yuka said after her.

"We're not!" They said in sync.

The faced each other and started to bicker and fight. Kaoru and Yuka sighed and looked at each other and then at their younger son and daughter talking. "I wonder what would happen if they both got married by your family." Kaoru said out of the blue.

Yuka started to laugh. "I don't know about Mi-Chan, but Yo-Chan looks like he might end up marrying her.'

Kaoru giggled. 'That would be nice."

After an hour or two in the car, the driver stopped and opened the door. "We're here." He said.

"Thank you mister." Aoi said and climbed out.

"Yeah." Yoichi said quietly.

"Thanks dude." Mikan said and patted the driver on the back.

"Hn." Natsume answered.

Yuka and Kaoru climbed out of the car and looked at each other. "I guess my daughter acts more like a man then a woman." Yuka said.

Kaoru laughed. "Let's just have fun."  
"And how do you presume we do that?" Yuka asked.

"With these."  
Kaoru held up three pairs of hand cuffs. "We're going to hand cuff them?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Natsume and Mikan will be together and then Yoichi and Aoi and then you and me." She said happily.

"What about the key Senpai?"  
"I'll give them to the driver and let him hold them until we get back."  
Kaoru handed the driver a set of keys. "And we'll each keep one just in case."

Yuka nodded and took a set of keys. "Mi-Chan! Natsume-Kun! Aoi-Chan! Yo-Chan! Come here! We have something we have to give to you guys." Yuka said.

The kids walked up to Yuka confused. "Boys extend their right hands and girls extend your left."

They did as they were told and then Yuka put the hand cuffs on Aoi and Yoichi. Mikan took a few steps back and then felt the cold metal brace on her around her wrist. She looked at her wrist and found Natsume's hand next to hers'. Mikan pulled her hand and he came with it. Mikan's eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL!" Mikan screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"Stop screaming!" Natsume yelled, "You're giving me a head ache!"

Mikan glared at her mother. Yuka lifted up her hand and found it hand cuffed to Kaoru. "What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Aoi asked.

If was quiet for a moment and then Mikan broke the hand cuffs between Natsume and her. Mikan walked over to Yoichi and Aoi and chopped the cuffs and it broke. "Oka-San that's too much." Mikan said, "I'm going to go get some food."

Mikan then walked away leaving them quietly. "Natsume-Kun could you go and follow her?" Yuka asked.

"Why?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Because when ever Nee-San is mad, she'll beat up people if their doing bad and at a carnival a lot of bad people are there."  
Natsume ran his fingers through his silky raven hair and walked away form them. "Me and Aoi are going to go on the rides." Yoichi said, "You two have fun and don't follow us."

Yoichi grabbed Aoi's hand and walked over to the rides. "Be careful!" Kaoru yelled.

"Okay!" Aoi yelled back.

Kaoru stretched her back and arms and then Yuka started to laugh. "What?" She asked.

"You planed this didn't you from the start?"

Kaoru smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing lets go and get something to eat."  
"Okay then."  
Then Kaoru and Yuka also went to the carnival. Natsume looked around for brunette hair, but didn't find the right one. All the girls that he pasted crowded around him as he walked away. Then, he spotted a circle of people that were watching something. Natsume walked through the rowdy crowd and then sighed when he saw Mikan fighting a boxer. Natsume looked around and found a sign that read. "Knock out the boxer and get this bear!"

And it pointed down at a stuffed bear that was shadow boxing with itself. Mikan dodged the boxers punch, but then he used his leg and kicked her side. Mikan winced and took a few steps back. Mikan put up her hands and through it at the man and got him in the stomach. He collapsed on the ground and then Mikan spat next to him. "Give me that bear." Mikan said and extended her hand.

The vendor cursed and then got his walky talky and called someone. A few minutes later, Mikan could feel the ground vibrating and turned to the source and found a sumo wrestler in his undergarment thingy. Mikan sighed and got into a fighting position and the sumo man came running to Mikan. Mikan moved to the side and extended her foot out. The sumo fell, but then got back up quickly and grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her up since he was like three feet taller then her. Mikan smirked and extended her foot and kicked him in the face. He released her and he fell which caused a great shake. "Give me the damn bear now." Mikan commanded, "I already won."  
Mikan walked up to the vendor and grabbed his collar. "Where is my prize?" Mikan hissed.

The vendor pointed to the bear and when Mikan let go of him coward under the table. Mikan sighed and looked at the bear that was staring her down. She bent down and extended her hand out. "Please come with me home." Mikan said, "I won you, but you are free to come with me or go somewhere else."  
The brown bear looked at Mikan and then at her hand and slowly put his soft paw in her hand that was like a little child holding an adult's hand. Mikan pulled him into an embrace and then walked away with him in his arm. "Thank you for coming back Mr. Bear." Mikan said, "Tsubasa-Senpai will be happy to see you again."  
The bear looked up at Mikan and then snuggled into her neck. Natsume sighed and followed them. "Wait up you Baka!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan turned and sighed. "You saw me didn't you?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded. "You fought like your boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?_

"I don't think he actually likes you, I think he's using you." Natsume continued.

_What boyfriend._

"I strange how I don't see you and him at the same time together."

_Oh…know I know what he's talking about._

"I don't really like people intimidating us and stuff so we promised each other that we wouldn't be seen in public together."

"So you guys have done it already." Natsume said.

"Excuse me?"  
"Intercourse."

Mikan turned red. "He didn't tell you that did he?" Mikan asked.

"He said I slept in her room so I just thought that you two would have done it already."

"No!" Mikan yelled, "I'm only sixteen!"

"So? I've seen a girl in her bra and thong."

Mikan turned red. "You're disgusting!"

Then, Mikan ran off. Natsume sighed. "What's so disgusting about that?" Natsume asked himself and then sighed, "No point in dwelling on it."

Mikan kept running until she got to the rides. "Do you want to ride something Mr. Bear?" Mikan asked.

The bear pointed to a rollercoaster that had many loops and went really high in the sky and then came straight down. Mikan could hear the screams and yelling of people on the ride. Mikan smiled. "Let's go then."

Natsume found Mikan and the bear walking to the ride entrance and followed him. A group of guys saw Mikan and followed her in. Natsume's brows knitted together as he followed the group. "Hey missy!" One of the guys said.

Mikan didn't turn. "We're talking to you with the bear!" The bulkiest guy said.

Mikan looked at them with a confused and innocent look. "Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet little girl's voice.

"Could you come and play with us?" One of them said and tried to wrap their arm around Mikan when she pushed him away.

She pushed him hard into the rallying and made him fall on the other side. "Sorry!" Mikan said and then ran through the crowd of people waiting to get in line.

Natsume walked past the people with ease and got to the front and Mikan was already getting belted in. Natsume hurried to the seat behind her and bulked himself in. The rollercoaster started to move and Mikan put up her arms and laughed through the whole ride. Natsume sighed and just watched the back of her head. Her hair's scent was delicious and Natsume wanted to just kiss the tips of her hair and then to her rosy red lips. Natsume then shook his head and then looked at her again. He smirked and tapped her shoulder. Mikan turned and then smiled. "Did you like the ride Hyuuga?" She asked.

Natsume looked confusedly at Mikan and then sighed. The sun had gone down and the roller coaster lights had gone on. "Let's go on the fairest wheel Mr. Bear!" Mikan said pointing to the big wheel, "Hyuuga you want to go on it with us?"

Natsume sighed. "Hn." Natsume said and followed them.

They got into a closed one that was purple and blue and green lights shinning. They got in and seated themselves in and looked around at the amazing view. "WOW!" Mikan said like a little kid, "Ne, ne Hyuuga look at the people, they're so small!"

Natsume smiled at Mikan and then noticed she was staring at him. "What?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Mikan said then smirked, "You want to know something about my boyfriend?"  
Natsume arched his brow. "What?" He asked.

"When we went to carnivals believe it or not, we always go on the fairest wheel no matter if it was raining or what not." Mikan said.

"And?"

"Well anyways the only reason why we went on them was because that was the first place we met and had our first kiss."

Mikan blushed and then waved her hand in front of her. "But, but there is nothing other then that."

Natsume rested his cheek on this knuckle and looked out of the window.

**(Later When They Get Back To the Car)**

Yoichi and Aoi had passed out in the car and Aoi was leaning her head against Yoichi's shoulder while he leaned against her head. Mikan smiled and patted both their heads softly and then looked out the window and some how drifted off to sleep. Natsume was about to do something to her to piss her off, but then when he saw how peaceful she looked while she slept, he couldn't help but watch. He rested his arm on the door and then put his head against the cool window and then watched Mikan sleep for a few minutes and then fell asleep. Yuka and Kaoru came in happily about to yell something when they both saw their children sleeping. They looked at their watches and smiled. "Is that a bear?" Yuka asked pointing to Mr. Bear who was sleeping in Mikan's arms.

"It's probably a toy that Natsume won her." Kaoru said in a whisper not to wake them up.

Yuka started to laugh. "How sweet."  
"Yes."

The driver started to driver the car and it was quiet for a few minutes and then it got tense. "So tell me, what are you going to do about your husband being gone?" Kaoru asked in a serious tone.

Yuka's expression hardened. "I guess I'm going to have to tell them soon before the media comes and tried to tell them the lies."

Kaoru nodded her head and then they watched as their children slept peacefully until the next day.


	16. Chapter 16: Basketball Tryouts

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Sixteen: Basketball Try Outs**

Mikan opened her eyes to find Akito wagging his tail and barking at Mr. Bear who was slowly getting up. Mikan sat up and noticed she was in her dorm room. Mikan looked around sighed. She laid back down and then felt something next to her. Mikan turned and then her eyes widened as she saw her brother sleeping peacefully beside her. Mikan sighed and covered his bare top. Mikan looked at her clock and then her eyes widen. "OH SHIT!" Mikan screamed while walking up Yoichi.

Yoichi rubbed his eyes and then looked around. "Why am I in your room?" Yoichi asked.

"Hurry up and get dressed for school!" Mikan yelled as she got ready.

Yoichi jumped out of bed and looked around to find the guy uniform and found it on the couch ready for him. Yoichi dressed and got ready and when Mikan got out of the bathroom Yoichi's eyes widened.

Mikan was fully dressed in the guys' uniform and wearing her wig. "Where's my sister?" Yoichi yelled.

"It's me." Mikan said in her usual voice, "I'm registered as a guy at this school so shhhh." Mikan said.

Mikan handed him a spare key to the room. "Don't forget to lock the front door." Mikan said. She grabbed her school bag and Akito. "Mr. Bear lets go!" Mikan said and opened her window.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS?" Yoichi yelled as he ran to the window.

"Don't worry and don't curse to your Nee-San."

Mr. Bear grabbed hold of Mikan's bag and sat on it. Mikan jumped down on the trees and then on the ground. "Lock the window!" Mikan yelled from below and walked to class.

Yoichi sighed and looked around in her room. He grabbed the key and his school bag and looked himself in the mirror. His silver hair was as usual messy but hot to some girls. He sighed and then went to the door and walked out of the girls' dormitory and headed to his new class. Mikan opened the door to her classroom and came in with a stoic expression. Everyone stared at Mikan and Mr. Bear. Mikan sat at her usual seat and laid Akito down on the desk. Mr. Bear sat on her lap and started to doodle on her notebook. "Can we touch him?" A girl asked.

Mikan looked up. "Only if he lets you." Mikan said in a deep voice.

The girl was about to touch Mr. Bear's fur when he grabbed her hand and through her. The girls and guys became terrified. "Looks like he doesn't want anyone to touch him." Mikan said.

Mikan stood up and walked over to Hotaru's desk leaving Mr. Bear and Akito there. "Let's go to the video store after the try outs."

"Try outs?" Hotaru said, "For what?"  
"Basketball." Mikan said, "I can't wait to try out."

Hotaru then continued to read her book. Luca turned away from the sight and listened to his friends' conversation. "Natsume you're going to try out of the basketball team right?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah, I heard the cheerleaders are hot this year." Natsume said.

"I bet you want Mikan to be one." Kokoro said while nudging Natsume.  
"It would better if she showed me her panties."

Luca turned red and so did Yuu while Kokoro laughed. Natsume smirked and turned towards Mikan and Hotaru. "Hey, that guy is making a move on Imai." Natsume pointed out to Luca, "Go and do something about his ass."  
Luca nodded his head and continued to pet his albino bunny. "She wouldn't go out with me." Luca said with a sigh.

"You never even asked her." Kokoro said.

"Well he kind of did with that song." Yuu said.

Luca became gloomy.

"Hey Imai is staring at you Luca." Natsume said.

Luca slowly turned his head to find her looking at him. Hotaru turned and continued to talk with Mikan. Luca sighed. "She hates me." Luca said sadly.

"Why don't we make a song for her?" Yuu suggested, "Just don't tell the crowd who its for though."

Luca nodded his head. "Sure, can we ditch class, I don't like being in here." Luca said.

They nodded their heads and left class, but before Natsume left he grabbed Mikan's collar and pushed her to the side. "Don't go hitting on other girls." Natsume hissed and then left.

"Don't be a stupid dumb ass." Mikan said in a deep voice, "I wouldn't cheat on her unlike you."

Natsume was about to retort something back when Luca called him. Mikan sighed and ran her fingers through the fake soft short hair. "This is so boring." Mikan said.

**(In the Gym after School)**

A lot of girls had gathered to watch the people going to try to make it. Mikan came in with girls around her. Mikan kept her blank expression as she walked to the coach. "Please let me try out." Mikan said while she bowed.

The coach nodded his head. "You're name is Mikio Sasuke correct." The coach asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I watched the match between you, Hyuuga, and that other kid I don't know his name, but you were splendid out there."

Mikan smiled happily. "Thank you so much sensei."

"Get out there and play some ball." The coach said.

"Yes, sir!"

Mikan jogged out to the court and found that there were only three guys beside Mikan. Mikan was about to scream when she found out that one of the guys was Natsume Hyuuga her nemesis. "What are you doing here?" Mikan asked annoyed.

"Trying out." Natsume answered, "What is a midget doing here?"

Mikan was about to retort something when she smirked. "Mikan might try out for cheerleading." Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widened for a split second and then he recovered. "I don't give a damn." Natsume said and then the coach came from the side lines to form the teams.

"Okay Hyuuga, you're with Sasuke since you guys seem to know each other." The coach said.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" They both yelled.

"It's either that or you don't try out at all."

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and then turned their heads away from each other while the coach sighed.

The game had started and the referee had tossed the ball up. Mikan had smacked the ball away from the players and Natsume had retrieved it and made it in. Girls screamed and banners went up for both Mikan and Natsume. The other two players passed it to one another and then tried to shoot it in when Natsume blocked it and passed it to Mikan who jogged to the other side of the court while bouncing the ball and dunked it into the hoop. Girls screamed and boys hollered. After a while of playing the try outs ended and Mikan went back to her room took a shower and then changed and went out. Hotaru was waiting for her in front of the girls' dormitory and took a taxi to the video store. Natsume and Luca looked around the store and found a few movies and CDs that looked interesting. "What kind of movie do you want to watch today?" Luca asked.

"Some bloody movie with action in it." Natsume said.

"Okay, let's see." Luca said and walked away while looking through the movies. Natsume walked over to the CDs and put on the head phones and listened to the music while keeping his head down. The door clanged and two girls came in talking. "Hotaru can you not get one of those scientific movies again please?" An angelic voice said as she walked in.

"They make you smarter." Hotaru said in a stoic voice, "And beside, I'm the one paying for the movie."  
"I know that, but can you get some gore in it and action."

"I can get a movie were they dissect an alien."

"Perfect!"

Hotaru walked over to the movies section where Luca was and Mikan wandered around. Mikan was at the same stand that Natsume was at and reached at the very top for the CD. Natsume looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful chocolate colored eyes and gorgeous brunette hair. Natsume could have swore he had seen a pare of wings behind her, but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again they were gone. Natsume quickly looked back down at the CD when he heard a huge sigh from the dazzling angel. "Damn it why do they cost so much." Mikan said and put it back and walked past Natsume to the movie section.

Luca just came back with a movie and took it to the counter. Natsume looked at the CD that Mikan was looking at and grabbed it. He put it on top of the DVD and took out a hundred. "I got it." Natsume said before Luca could pull out his wallet.

Luca smiled and took the bag from the cashier. "Thanks Natsume, I'll pay you back." Luca said.

"You don't have to unless this movie sucks, then I'll make you pay triple amount."

Luca laughed awkwardly out of the store with Natsume. Mikan and Hotaru went to the counter and Hotaru sighed. "For the last time, I'm not going to help you buy it." Hotaru said while putting down the video.

"But I'll pay you back!" Mikan whined, "You know I will!"

Hotaru sighed. "If you don't pay me back tomorrow, I'll charge you double."

"Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said happily and walked over to the shelf and tried to look for the CD, but couldn't find it.

"Huh?" Mikan said and touched around at the place where the CD should have been.

"I swore I put it here." Mikan said pointed to the spot it was at.

"To bad." Hotaru said coldly as she took the change and the DVD from the cashier, "I guess you'll just have to do with the DVD."

Mikan sighed. "I guess so." Mikan said sadly and walked out of the store with Hotaru


	17. Chapter 17: More Songs

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Seventeen: More Songs**

Mikan walked to her door and found a CD on the floor. "Shit!" Mikan yelled, "This is the CD that was on the shelf!"

Mikan grabbed it and then looked around confused. "Why is it here?" Mikan asked.

She shrugged and unlocked her door and entered the room. Mikan switched on the light to find Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Aoi, and Yoichi inside watching a movie. "How the hell did you get in my room before me?" Mikan yelled at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked up and then sighed. "I don't know, I took the elevator, you probably took the stairs didn't you?"

Mikan turned her head. "It doesn't matter."

Mikan sat next to Nonoko and Nobara and stuffed a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. "What are we watching?" Mikan asked when she finished swallowing the popcorn in her mouth.

"Scary Movie 2" Anna said, "I thought it was going to scare me but, nope."

"But you did scream at one point." Nonoko said.

"Onee-Chan!" Anna screamed.

Then, room became filled with laughter. Anna's phone started to ring and she picked it up. "Hello?" Anna answered.

Hotaru lowered the volume on the TV and everyone became quiet. Anna turned red. Then her eyes widened. "Yeah, okay then…later." Anna said and hung up.

"What did Yome say?" Hotaru asked as she put a chip in her mouth.

"He said he wants all of us to go to the gym tomorrow and have at least one song prepared to play." Anna said.

Mikan sighed and slid down in her seat. "Why are there so many songs we have to play?" Mikan asked.

"Onee-Chan is being a selfish brat." Yoichi said as he watched the movie.

Mikan's phone started to vibrate as she sighed. Mikan picked it up and then put it to her ear. "Hello?" Mikan said.

"Sup."

Mikan's eye twitched. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER YOU MOTHER FUCKER?" Mikan screamed.

Everyone was startled with Mikan's sudden out break. "Calm down, the date of the songs is changed, it's in four hours." Natsume said, "And you better have a song ready you Baka."

"Shut up."

Natsume hung up the phone while Mikan sighed gloomily. "Let's go practice for a song or two." Mikan said sadly.

"Eh?" Nonoko exclaimed, "But I thought we were playing tomorrow?"

"We were." Mikan said sadly, "But Hyuuga just changed the day…now we only have four hours to come up with a song and stuff."

Everyone sighed. Everyone except Aoi and Yoichi got up and walked over to the new music room in Mikan's dorm room. They grabbed their instruments and started to play cords and keys while Mikan wrote down some lyrics for a song. "Anna, you're going to sing this song." Mikan said and handed her a sheet with lyrics on both side in neat cursive.

"EH!" How come?" Anna asked while turning a light pink color.

"So you and Yome's love can blossom sis." Nonoko said.

Anna turned as pink as her hair. Mikan started to write another sheet of lyrics. "Start trying to make cords and keys for that song and the way you sing it." Mikan instructed thoroughly.

They all nodded their head and started playing keys and notes. "Hotaru you're going to sing this song and you're going to dedicate this to Nogi-San." Mikan said and then finally finished the lyrics.

Hotaru grabbed the paper from Mikan's hand and scanned it. "You Baka why the hell am I going to sing this?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Because, I see the way you look at him during class, you look so lonely." Mikan said with sad eyes.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine."

Mikan smiled. "Don't think I'm not going to do anything to you if this song doesn't work." Hotaru threatened.

Mikan was sweat dropped. "Okay, let's practice our songs then!" Mikan said while lifting her arm up.

"Yeah!" Said almost everyone and lifted up their arm.

**(Four Hours Later)**

Mikan grabbed the mike stand and cord and broke it down and put it in her bag. Hotaru was wearing a mini skirt that was pink and black and net stockings. Mikan wore her hair down and was wearing plain clothing while Nonoko and Anna wore matching dress, but Nonoko's was a glittery black and Anna's was white. Nobara came out of the bathroom wearing Mikan's loose fattening jeans that were a little too big for her and her shirt that said, "I heart fights." Mikan gave Nobara a belt and then everyone packed their stuff and headed to the door. "Hey Onee-San, what about us?" Yoichi asked still facing the TV.

Mikan smiled, "You two stay here and have a movie marathon." Mikan said while smiling awkwardly, "We'll back in an hour or two."

Aoi looked at them and turned red. "But, but it'll only be us two." Aoi said sheepishly.

Mikan walked over to Aoi and patted her head. "I know that." Mikan whispered, "My brother won't do anything to you."

Aoi nodded her head and then started to watch the movie. "Later you two." Mikan said and shut the door.

Yoichi sighed and turned off the TV. Aoi looked at Yoichi confused. "What's wrong Yoichi-Kun?" Aoi asked.

"Do you really just want to watch movies while their gone?" He asked.

Aoi thought about for a moment. "It would be nice if we could go out to the ice cream parlor." Aoi said and looked up at the clock, "It looks like it's still open."  
Yoichi got up and got his jacket and wallet. Yoichi grabbed Aoi's and gestured to the door. "Let's go then." Yoichi said while opening the door.

Aoi smiled widely and put on the jacket and walked out of the room leaving Akito all by himself with the lights on and food and water for him and newspapers to pee and do his business on.

**(At the Gym)**

Natsume sighed and shot the ball into the hoop. "Why are girls so slow?" Natsume complained while he set up his next shot.

A basketball came flying Natsume's way and he dodged it. Natsume turned and saw Mikan at the gym door. "What do you mean girls are slow huh?" Mikan asked furiously.

Mikan came walking up to Natsume and stomped on his foot with the heel of her shoe. "What the hell?" Natsume yelled at Mikan.

"That's what you get you stupid cow!" Mikan said.

Nonoko got between them and parted them away. "You two calm down." Nonoko said while her lip curled up a bit.

Mikan calmed down and sighed. "We brought our own stuff so we'll play both the songs we made." Mikan said while sighing.

The girl's went to the stage set up and started to unpack. The boys sighed and started to help them. Anna lifted the drum up and backed up and tripped on a wire. Anna shut her eyes tightly and felt hands around her shoulder. "I'll carry it for you." Kokoro said and took the large drum from Anna.

Anna nodded her head and started to take out the smaller ones. Mikan happily took out the mike and the cord and plugged it in. Mikan put it in the stand and then tapped it with her index and middle finger. It made a -pong pong- sound. Hotaru strapped the bass on top of her shoulders and played all the strings she got her amp out and plugged it into her bass and turned it on. She adjusted the volume and the tone of the bass. When everyone was finished, Mikan took the drum sticks from Anna and lightly pushed her to the mike. "Have fun." Mikan whispered while she walked past Anna.

Anna turned and smiled. Mikan got situated onto the drum chair and then put her thumb up. Anna grabbed the mike for the stand and laid it on the floor. "This is for Kokoro-Kun!" Anna said while turning red.

Kokoro turned red and started to fumble with his drumsticks. Anna smiled and then took a deep breath. Hotaru started to play and then Mikan went followed through and then Nonoko started to play and then Nobara played silently along.

[My Life Would Suck Without You]

Kelly Clarkson

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Anna smiled and waved her hand nervously at Kokoro and then quickly headed to the back of the stage to retrieve her drum seats and seat. Mikan moved and headed to Hotaru and took the bass from her. Hotaru sighed and headed to the front and grabbed the mike from the front and put her hands on the stand. "You guys already know whose this is for so, I don't have to tell you." Hotaru said coldly.

The boys nodded nervously while Natsume kept his eyes on Mikan who was lightly playing the cords. "Here we go then." Hotaru said and nodded to Nobara.

Nobara changed the setting on the keyboard to piano and started to play. Nonoko changed the setting of the guitar to acoustic and started to play and then Anna and Mikan joined in while Hotaru was singing.

[When You're Gone]

Avril Lavigne

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

All the boys looked at Luca who was slowly turning red. Hotaru turned and took her bass from Mikan and started to play quietly. Mikan patted her shoulder and started to pack up. "You guys brought your instruments right?" Mikan asked through the mike.

They pointed to the pile of bags and equipment that was put to the side. Once Mikan and her band finished putting away their instruments and then put it to the side and sat down on the foldable chairs and sat down and started to talk to one another while the boys started to set up. Mikan looked up to find Natsume talking to Luca and showing him a cord and Luca nodded and smiled. Mikan turned and then listened into the conversation they were having. Luca faced Natsume and sighed. "I don't think this song was a good one to have made Natsume." Luca said.

Natsume sighed. "If you don't like it then, try making your own lyrics that goes along with the song then."

Luca sighed and then nodded his head. "I'll try my best to improvise." Luca said and headed to the mike stand. Luca blushed lightly as he looked at Hotaru who was staring straight at him. Mikan Anna and Nonoko giggled while Hotaru just stared up at the stage with a non interested look. Mikan sighed and closed her eyes. Natsume, Kokoro, and Yuu started to play and immediately after, Luca started to sing.

[Girl Of The Year]

FM Static

I met this girl who likes her heavy metal  
She gets excited when Slipknot plays on Leno  
She's a heck of a girl with no cares in the world  
And she likes it that way

She wears black socks with pink stripes in 'em  
And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons  
She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind  
And I like it that way

And if you listen closely you will hear them say

CHORUS:  
Stand clear she's the girl of the year  
And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind  
She stole my heart and she's tearin' it apart  
It's never gunna be the same

She's a love potion that play with your emotions  
A big swimmer that won't go near the ocean  
And if everything is fine she'll get to work on time  
And they like her that way

She wears black socks with pink stripes in 'em  
And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons  
She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind  
And I like it that way

And if you listen closely you will hear them say

Stand clear she's the girl of the year  
And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind  
She stole my heart and she's tearin' it apart  
It's never gunna be the same

And now I'm tapin' myself together  
And now I'm tapin' myself together again  
And now I'm tapin' myself together  
And now I'm tapin' myself together again

And I won't let this happen again  
Hey Hey ayyyy  
Hey Hey ayyyy

Together again, and again, and again.  
Together again, and again, and again.

CHORUS

She stole my heart and she's tearin' it apart  
She stole my heart and she's tearin' it apart  
She stole my heart and she's tearin' it apart  
It's never gunna be the same

Luca sighed when the song ended and walked sluggishly over to Natsume who was holding his bass. Nonoko and Anna clapped happily while Nobara was lying on Mikan's lap while Mikan smoothed her pretty light blue hair and saying words that felt like silk. Hotaru looked at Mikan and then sighed deeply. Natsume went up to the mike and stared at Mikan who was talking quietly to the unconscious Nobara. Natsume smirked as he watched her motherly instincts were showing. Luca strapped the bass over his shoulder and then played a cord or two and then smiled at Natsume. "Look up here you stupid cow." Natsume said into the mike.

Mikan glared up at him and then stuck up her middle finger. Hotaru smirked and then she returned to her regular expression. Yuu played a few notes that followed and then Luca and Kokoro started to play a few seconds after and then it started to quiet down a bit and then Natsume started to sing.

[Video Store]

FM Static

When I walked in to the room  
I wasn't thinking anything but  
Maybe I would rent a flick that a guy would  
As I'm talking to myself I saw her  
Reach for the top shelf right farther  
Faded black then I knew it was over

I fall apart 'cuz you've got a late charge on my heart  
If it's alright with you we'll meet in the previously viewed  
Sometimes I try to play you in my mind  
But who am I kidding you  
I won't forget that time in the video store

(Oh Oh Oh... that time in the video store, Oh Oh...)

Now here we are in the second verse  
lookin' worst than the first  
Don't wanna end up like my man Fred Durst 'cuz he did it all for the nookie  
When she looked up I thought I must be dreamin'  
She had the eyes of an angel even think I mighta saw wings I'm leavin'

I fall apart 'cuz you've got a late charge on my heart  
If it's alright with you we'll meet in the previously viewed  
Sometimes I try to play you in my mind  
But who am I kidding you  
I won't forget that time in the video store

(Oh Oh Oh... that time in the video store, Oh Oh Oh...)

Every time I think I see you  
I won't forget that nobod-y else could  
Ever do what you did to me on that night  
I saw you there so unexpected  
I could care less who else was there  
I've been infected  
..aww.. So infected by you

The song ended and then Mikan started to think about the song. "_Wait…video store…" _Mikan thought, "_Me and Hotaru went to the video store yesterday?"_

Mikan turned to look at Hotaru and she just nodded her head. "That song was for you." Hotaru said barely moving her lips.

"Oh." Mikan whispered back.

Mikan slowly sat Nobara up and then some how managed to put her on her back. Mikan smirked when she heard Nobara's childish snoring. "I'll be leaving first." Mikan said and waved her hand to her friends and then left. Natsume ran his hand through his hair and yawned. 


	18. Chapter 18: Double Date

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Eighteen: Double Date**

Mikan opened her eyes and found Nobara curled up beside her fast asleep. Mikan smiled and lightly touched Nobara's face. Mikan sat up and found Akito looking up at her with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging. "Do you want to go play outside?" Mikan asked him.

Akito let out a bark and then circled around and ran to the door. Mikan stood up and looked her self over and then screamed. "WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS!" Mikan screamed.

Yoichi and Hagi came running into Mikan's room and their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Mikan was wearing a short lacy dress with spaghetti straps and that only went up to her mid thigh. "Mi-Mikan-Sama?" Hagi said while turning red and turning.

Yoichi turned around and put his hands on his head. "Get changed you look like a slut." Yoichi said plainly.

"It's not like I did this on purpose!" Mikan said, "When in the name of God have I ever worn anything like this in my life huh?" Mikan asked.

Yoichi sighed. "Just hurry up and change already you're freaking the shit out of me." Yoichi said and walked out of the room.

Mikan looked at Hagi and saw him staring at her angelic figure. Mikan walked up to Hagi and grabbed him by the collar and literally through him out of the room and slammed the door closed. Mikan cursed to herself and sighed and slid down the door. "Why the hell am I wearing this kind of shit?" Mikan asked herself.

"I made the robot put it on you." Said a stoic voice said.

Mikan looked around to find no one. "I'm over here." Said the person.

Mikan looked around and walked over to her walk through closet and opened the door and sighed when she found her best friend in her closet with a robot beside her while she was eating out of a jar full of crab brains. Mikan sighed. "Why the hell did you put this on me?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shrugged and whipped out a photo that Hotaru took of Mikan sleeping. Mikan was about to punch Hotaru but didn't because of their relationship. "Give me the pictures you took." Mikan said coldly.

"You'll have to do me one thing before I give it to you." Hotaru said while putting a spoon full of crab brains.

"What do you want me to do?" Mikan asked while getting a different pair of clothes.

"Go one a double date with me."

Mikan stared at her best friend in disbelief. "Who are you going out with?" Mikan asked.

"Nogi." Hotaru said.

Mikan dropped her jeans and belt. "And who are you planning to pair me up with?" Mikan asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Hyuuga."

Mikan started to laugh as she ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. "You got to be joking." Mikan said, "You of all people should know that I hate him."

Hotaru scooped the last of the crab brains into her mouth and just shrugged her shoulders with a plain expression. "You're opinion on him can change over time."

Mikan's mouth opened widely. "No way in hell." Mikan said plainly and gathered her clothes and walked out of her closet.

Hotaru waved the photo around. "I'll pass them out to the whole class." Hotaru blackmailed.

Mikan turned slightly and then sighed. "What's your real intension?"

Hotaru stood up and walked over to Mikan's bed and sat down on it. "Hyuuga is being a pain in the ass between me and Nogi." Hotaru said.

"And you want me to keep Hyuuga away from you two correct?"

"Exactly."

Mikan sighed. "If that's it then what's the point of calling it a date?"

"Because you two are going to be together at all times so, it would be called a date."  
Mikan slipped on the jeans and then sighed. "Fine, stay in the closet so I can change my top." Mikan said.

Hotaru nodded and headed towards the closet and closed it behind her. When Mikan was fully dressed she knocked on the closet door. "What time are we supposed to meet?" Mikan asked.

"In fifteen minutes at the park." Hotaru said as she flipped open her phone, "Let's go, I'll get you something to eat when we get there."

Mikan nodded her head and followed Hotaru out of her room. "See you later Yoichi." Mikan said, "Hagi, take Akito out to the dog park will you."

Mikan scratched Akito's head and then left with Hotaru.

**(At The Park)**

Mikan was wearing a baseball cap with a loose fitting black shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was down and she actually looked like a dude with long hair. "Where are they?" Mikan asked as she took a bite of the crepe. "Don't eat with your mouth open, that's disgusting." Hotaru said.

"My bad." Mikan said.

Hotaru sighed. "Near the play structure." Hotaru said while pointing to the place.

Mikan finished the crepe as they walked and ran over to the swings and stood on top of the seat and started to swing back and forth. Her cap came off as she let herself get engulfed in the sunlight. She smiled and let the light breeze play with her hair. Hotaru sighed as she watched her childish friend play. She sat on the park bench and watched her friend play. "_It's been a while since I've seen you like this." _Hotaru said to herself, "_I can't believe you still have this side of you."_

**(With Natsume and Luca)**

Natsume and Luca walked beside one another in silence to the park play structure. "I bet you're going to get stood up by that stoic girl." Natsume said out of the blue.

Luca turned towards his friend and then looked up at the clear blue sky. "Maybe, maybe not." Luca said, "She could just come."

Natsume and Luca heard laughter and looked around to find the source. They walked a little closer and found Mikan laughing and swinging on the swings and smiling happily and laughing. Natsume stared at her and didn't dare get any closer. Luca looked around and found Hotaru sitting on the bench watching Mikan and….smiling? Luca's jaw dropped to the ground and found his head pounding so hard. Luca walked over to Hotaru and was about to touch her shoulder when she felt a wincing pain on his wrist. He looked at his wrist and found someone's hand around his wrist. "Don't touch her you scum." The person said with venom in their tone.

Luca gulped down her saliva and then turned to face the person to fine Mikan with a different expression from a few seconds ago. Luca turned to the swing to find the swing, swinging by its self. "Stay away from her." Mikan said coldly.

Her expression was serious and she had a killing aura around her with coal black eyes. "Don't worry Mikan." Hotaru said.

Mikan let go of Luca's wrist and then blinked a few seconds and then her eyes turned into chocolate color. "Huh?" Mikan said while scratching her head, "I swear I was just at the swing set."

Luca let out a sigh of relief and clutched his wrist. Mikan looked around and then made a quick jerk back when she saw Natsume coming up to her. "What the hell?" Mikan said.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and then walked away from Hotaru and Luca with Mikan protesting behind him. Luca and Hotaru looked at each and they both sighed at their hopeless friends. Luca gently took hold of Hotaru's hand as if it were about to break. "Let's go and have some fun." Luca said while showing her his dazzling smile.

Hotaru entwined her fingers with his and stood up and followed Luca to where ever he was going. "Where do you want to go?" Luca asked.

"Anywhere." Hotaru said in a slightly less stoic voice.

Luca looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream then." Luca said.

Hotaru just nodded her head and followed him with their hands still entwined together.

**(With Natsume and Mikan)**

"Unhand me you bastard!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume kept pulling Mikan along with him not giving a damn what others were thinking. "Just shut the hell up your making my ears bleed!" Natsume snapped.

Mikan kept quiet while mumbling curses to Natsume. After a few minutes of walking Natsume finally stopped and let go of Mikan. Mikan looked around and found Natsume staring up at the sky. Girls squealed as they passed by him. Mikan sighed and then looked around and felt the top of her head. "OH SHIT!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume abruptly turned to find Mikan running back. Natsume ran after her and caught her a few yards away from where they just were. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Natsume asked.

"To get my cap you Baka!" Mikan yelled as she tried to wiggle out of Natsume' grasped.

"I'll go buy you a new one!" Natsume yelled.

"NO!" Mikan screamed, "My closest friend gave me his cap!"

Natsume was stunned for a moment and then in those few seconds, Mikan was sprinting to the play structure. Natsume stood up and sighed. "That Baka." Natsume said, "What's so important of a stupid cap?"

Mikan ran towards the swing set to find her hat gone. She fell to the ground and looked around. Mikan looked around, but couldn't find it anywhere. "_Where are you?"_ Mikan said to herself.

Sakura petals flew pass Mikan when she looked up. Mikan's eyes widened as she saw her cap at the top branch of the Sakura tree. Mikan ran over to the tree and started to climb it. Since it had no extending branches only at the top. Mikan winced as she scrapped herself as she tried to climb up the tree. She hung from the top as she tried to get a good grip. She some how managed to get on top and then the cap. She got on her tips and was an inch away from the cap when she leaned over and grabbed it. She cradled it in her chest and then finally realized she was descending. She looked down and estimated almost as tall as a two story house. Mikan shut her eyes tightly and waited to feel the impact of the ground, but then felt arms around her back and legs. Mikan opened one eye and then both and then blinked before realizing that a boy had saved her. His face was blurry as she looked at him. "Yosuke?" Mikan mumbled.

"Yosuke?" The person said, "Are you a Baka?"

Mikan blinked and then saw the crimson eyes and raven hair. "EHHH!" Mikan yelled.


	19. Chapter 19: Double Date Part Two

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Nineteen: Double Date Part Two**

"Unhand me you pervert!" Mikan screamed as she kicked and screamed.

Natsume stood up and then let go of her and let her land on the ground. "What the hell you bastard!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up for once will you?" Natsume said while looking at her with annoyed face.

"Tsk." Mikan turned and looked at the hat to see nothing wrong with it, "Thank goodness."

Mikan smiled and put the cap on. What's so important about that cap?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume and then sighed. "I got it six years ago from the guy who saved me the same way you just did." Mikan said.

**(Flashback)**

_Meow~_

_Mikan looked up and smiled at the small kitten in the tree. "Are you stuck?" _

_Meow~_

_The kitten slipped and was hanging by the branch. Mikan gasped and climbed up the tree and grabbed the kitten. Mikan stood up quickly on the branch and slipped. Mikan screamed as she fell. Mikan shut her eyes and felt warmth all around her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she didn't get hurt. "Thank you!" Mikan said happily as she looked up at her savior._

_His face was covered by a cap that was very loose fitting on his small head. "What's you're name?" Mikan asked._

"_Yosuke." The boy said._

"_Yosuke Onii-Chan." Mikan said while smiling._

"_My name is Mi-"  
Before Mikan could say her name, her Oka-San came running towards her with open arms with her Ota-San not too far behind with Yoichi in his arms. "Mi-Chan!" Yuki exclaimed as she hugged Mikan tightly as well as the boy._

"_Let go of me!" The boy said and pushed away from Yuki's embrace._

_The boy took off his cap and put it on Mikan's head and then started to walk away. Mikan moved the hat higher so she could see but all she could see in the distance was his dark hair that was almost black. "Bye, bye Yosuke Onii-Chan!" Mikan said while waving her hand as she watched the boy walk away._

**(End of Flashback)**

"That's all I remember." Mikan said.

Natsume sighed and walked away from Mikan. "Let's go and eat already, I'm hungry." Natsume said.

Mikan's stomach growled and she quickly clutched her stomach hoping it would stop growling. Mikan blushed a bit and stood up. Mikan looked at Natsume as he walked away leaving Mikan staring at his back. Natsume stopped for a moment and then turned. "What are you waiting for B-A-K-A?" Natsume asked, "Do you want me to carry you that bad?"

Mikan shook her head and ran towards Natsume and started to walk a normal pace. Mikan followed Natsume and noticed he was leading her to a fast food restaurant. "Mc Donald?" Mikan asked.

"You have a problem with that?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed as she watched him enter the double doors. Natsume held the door open and waited for her to come inside. "What are you waiting for?" Natsume asked annoyed, "Get your fat ass in here."

Mikan was about to retort something back when she noticed something.

_He's trying to be nice to me_

Mikan walked over to the door and went inside. "Thank you." Mikan said and went to the counter.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"A Big Mac." Natsume said while walking towards her.

"Good morning!" Said the person at the counter, "Welcome to Mc Donald, what would you like to order?"

"One Big Mac, and five hamburgers and two large cokes." Mikan said.

"The total will be twenty dollars and seventy-two cents." She said.

Mikan took out her wallet and was about to take out a twenty and one, Natsume put down a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change." Natsume said.

The woman smiled warmly and blushed while handing Natsume the food. Natsume took the bag and dragged Mikan outside of Mc Donald.

**(With Hotaru and Luca)**

Hotaru opened the door to a video game store and found a lot of couples together. Luca and Hotaru stepped inside and were bombarded by the workers at the store. "You and you're boyfriends should play our game!" The girl said while pushing Hotaru and Luca inside.

"Wait!" Luca said, but the girl kept pushing them both in.

When she finally stopped there were a lot of people who were playing games, mainly couples and they were all holding their other couples' hand. "You two will be playing the Pocky game while the other booths are being used." The women said and lead them to another room.

"The people working in that area will teach you how to play the game if you're unfamiliar with the game."

The woman shut the door behind her and let them sit at a table facing each other. They looked around and found dividers that only let two people, one on each side see each other. A guy came up to Luca and put a packet of Pockys that held twenty thin pretzel sticks with a Hershey chocolate covering. Hotaru opened the packet and put on in her mouth and put the paper wrapping towards Luca. He smiled and took one and put it in his mouth. "STOP!" The man yelled.

Hotaru and Luca both jerked a little by his loud voice. "You're not supposed to do anything with the Pockys yet!"

"Sorry." Luca said sheepishly.

Hotaru set down the packet and turned towards the man who was at the front. "Now, everyone listen up." The man said, "This game will involve you and your lover, your mouths, and concentration."

The man showed a diagram on the board and started to explain it when Hotaru and Luca blushed like mad. "Now, begin!" The man said.

It took a few seconds for Hotaru and Luca to get their act together when they nervously started to act. Hotaru and Luca both reached for the packet when their hands touched and they quickly pulled their hands back. Hotaru then grabbed the packet and took out one Pocky. "All we have to do is see how long the Pocky can last while we bite it from each end without it snapping and if it snaps, we have to start over." Hotaru summarized.

"In other words…we have to kiss with the Pocky in our mouths?" Luca asked while turning red.

Hotaru blushed and shook her head. "Lets begin then." Hotaru said and put the chocolate coated side and leaned closer to Luca. Luca leaned closer and bit the pretzel side that was bare. They started to bite it one at a time and then when they were only an inch away they started to slow down. Luca slowly took a bite and there was a little bit of room between them. Hotaru gulped and was about to bite the Pocky stick when it snapped. They leaned back and sighed in relief. "Now, try it again!" The man said out of no where.

They both clutched the fist until their knuckles turned white. "_I want to beat the shit out of this guy."_ They both thought at the same time.

Hotaru grabbed another Pocky stick and they did the same thin until they were only a centimeter from each other. Then, their lips touched. Their eyes widened and then they closed them and engulfed themselves in each other. Suddenly, Hotaru could fell something touching her tongue she pushed back and then it just came back into her mouth. The thing explored her mouth and she slid her tongue into Luca's mouth and explored his. After a minute or so, they released each other and were out of breath. They both looked at each other and then looked away from each other.

**(Natsume and Mikan)**

The sun was already setting and Mikan was getting tried of walking. Her legs ached and her drowsiness was taking over her. Natsume was walking a few feet away from Mikan. Her eyes kept closing and she felt light headed. "Hyuuga." Mikan barely uttered in a whisper.

Natsume turned and saw Mikan was falling face forward into the gravel. Natsume ran over to her and caught her before she fell. "Hey!" Natsume said while having her face, face him.

She was unconscious. Natsume felt her forehead and it was mild. Natsume put her on his back and started to walk back to the school. "Where's Luca?" Natsume asked while looking around.

Then he saw him and was about to call out his name when he noticed that Luca had his arm wrapped around Hotaru's waist and they were holding hands some how. Natsume smirked and then started to walk back to the dorms with Mikan on his back. Once Natsume was at the door of Mikan's room, he knocked on the door to find her younger brother answering it. He had a blank expression and when he saw his sister on his back, his expression changed into hatred. "What the hell did you do to my Onee-San?" Yoichi asked.

"Nothing." Natsume said as she headed inside of the dorm room and laid Mikan on the couch.

Yoichi watched Natsume and then got pissed off when he touched her sister's cheek to move the strands of hair from her face. Yoichi walked up to Natsume and grabbed his hand. Even though he was younger then Natsume, he was strong. "Don't touch my sister you scum." Yoichi hissed.

Natsume backed away and then left without a word.


	20. Chapter 20: Mysteries

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty: Mysteries**

Mikan woke up the next morning by a disturbing phone call that sounded like a small child. The girl was laughing in a weird way which gave you goose bumps and chills down your spin. "Why did you have to take him away?" The little girl asked.

"Who is this?" Mikan asked as she looked at her clock to find it was only three in the morning, "Why are you awake still?"  
"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady." The girl started to sing, "What's wrong with you?"

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke." The girl laughed, "Please don't have them touch me there."  
"Huh?" Mikan asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Bye, bye Onee-Chan."

"Wait!"

The other end was cut off and Mikan was left with a mysterious feeling that was haunting her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them up to her chest. She put her head on her knees and could hear the girl's eerie voice echoing in her ears. She put her hands over her ears and shook her head. "Please leave me alone." Mikan whispered.

**(10 am)**

Mikan went to the living room to find her younger brother drinking a cup of coffee and Hagi making hot cakes. Mikan took the cup from Yoichi and dumped it down the drain. "You shouldn't drink coffee." Mikan said.

"I'm almost as tall as you, why can't I drink any?" Yoichi asked.

"Once you're four inches taller then me, I'll let you have some no, I let you have as much as you want."

Yoichi smirked. "That will be pretty soon so be ready to give me a lot of coffee Onee-Chan."

Mikan sighed. "Sure."

Mikan felt a pain in her heart that ached a lot that Mikan fell to her knees. "Are you alright?" Yoichi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mikan said while slowly standing up, "Just a weird feeling."  
Mikan's phone started to ring as she picked it up her eyes widened. "Hello?" Mikan asked.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke, ke. Come play with me Onee-Chan." The person said.

"Who is this?" Mikan yelled while disturbing the peace in the room.

"Onee-Chan play with me."

Mikan fell to her knees. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mikan screamed and hung up her phone.

Mikan stood up abruptly and then left. Mikan walked through the rose garden and found clouds cluttering together and turning a grayish color and thunder starting to erupt. Rain droplets slowly fell and then they became harder until you could barely see a few feet away from you. Mikan walked to the nearest bench and sat down on it and looked up at the clouds with her eyes close and letting the droplets hit her face. "What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

Mikan looked at the direction of the voice and then reached out for the person. "Where are you?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

The person came closer and was visible. "What are you doing here?" The person asked.

His umbrella was plain black. Mikan looked up with empty eyes and saw them with only the look of despair. "Hyuuga…San." Mikan whispered.

Natsume walked over to Mikan and put the umbrella over Mikan. "Why are you out here?" Natsume asked, "You're going to get sick if you stay out here."

Mikan grabbed hold of Natsume's shirt and she was shaking. Natsume looked down at her hand and noticed how pale it looked and small like a child's. "What happened?" Natsume asked while bending down on one knee and looking at her at eye length.

Natsume stood up and scratched his wet hair. "I'll go get Imai." Natsume said and turned around and before he could go far, Mikan hugged him from behind.

She was shaking not out of the cold…but out of fear of something. "Please…" Mikan said in a shaky voice, "No more. Help me…"

Natsume turned his head slightly and then noticed she was crying. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Natsume turned around and hugged her. "Let's go." Natsume said.

Natsume carried her bridal style while she held the umbrella up so they wouldn't get soaked. "Where are we going?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

"To my room."

"I don't want to go." Mikan said.

Natsume sighed. "Where do you want to go then?"

"I want to see Aoi, at your house."

Natsume sighed. "Fine."  
"I want you to walk."

"Taskmaster."  
Mikan looked up Natsume who was already walking to their destination. "Can you tell me something?" Mikan asked, "Have you ever had someone very important walk out on you and your family?"

Natsume looked down and then looked back at the rain covered street. "Yeah." Natsume said plainly, "But it doesn't matter anymore, he's dead to us."

"Oh? You really think so?" Mikan said.

Natsume looked down again and then up. "Yeah, I really think so." Natsume said.

Mikan looked up at the umbrella that was being bombarded by droplets. "Do you ever feel sad about them being gone?" Mikan asked.

"What's up with all these weird questions?"

"Nothing." Mikan said and they were quiet the rest of the way.

Natsume put Mikan down when they got to the glass door with jewel in crested around it. Mikan knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. With surprise, Aoi had opened the door. "Good morning." Mikan said.

Her lips turned up and she smiled widely. "Onii-Chan, why did you bring Mikan- Onee-Chan here?" Aoi asked.

Natsume stepped inside. "She asked to come." Natsume said and headed upstairs, "Is Oka-San home?"

Aoi shook her head sadly. "She's probably looking for someone."

Natsume turned his head away and headed to the kitchen. Aoi turned to Mikan and smiled widely. "Are you hungry?" Aoi asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Why did you come anyways?"

"I just wanted to visit you."

"That's nice you want to watch T.V. with me?"

"Sure."

Mikan and Aoi headed to the living room and found it sparkling clean with the scent of lemons all around. "Wow." Mikan whispered.

Aoi blushed. "The maids clean here every other day." Aoi said, "So, I'm use to this."

Mikan laughed inwardly. Aoi turned on the T.V. and looked for a channel and they started to watch Titanic. Mikan was barely listening to the movie and was busy thinking about that creepy phone call. Mikan's phone rung again and Mikan flipped it open. Aoi lowered down the volume and listened to Mikan. "Take the key and lock them out, lock the out, take the key and lock them out my fair lady." The little girl said, "Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke. Come and play with me Mi-kan- One-e-Chan."

Mikan froze. "How do you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"Because you're my Onee-Chan and we play all the time."

"Who gave you my number?"

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed Mikan's phone and listened to the girl's reply. Natsume's eyes widened and he shut her phone and tossed it to her. "It's just a prank call don't worry, just don't answer your phone."

Mikan nodded her head. "Do you know who it actually is?" Mikan asked.

"No, don't worry about it."

Mikan nodded her head and then felt something warm beside her. "What are you doing?" Mikan asked while moving a little way from Natsume who decided to sit right next to Mikan.

Natsume leaned over to her ear and nibbled on her ear lope and then whispered, "If you need help…come ask me."

Mikan nodded. "Maybe…if…I need help."


	21. Chapter 21: Bye Bye

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Bye Bye**

"I'm going to go to America, Mi-Chan." Yuki finally said after thirty minutes of her slowly sipping her tea.

Mikan put down her tea cup and stood up. "I don't really care." Mikan said plainly, "Have a wonderful trip."

Mikan left to the door of the café and found her mother grabbing the back of her shirt. "I want to spend some more time with you though." Yuki whined.

The people in the café looked at them with weird second takes at them and curious looks. "Why would it matter, you've been gone for months before."  
"I know, but this time I might not…come home as soon."

Mikan paused and looked at her mother. "What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked.

"Well…we might move there if your father is there and if we work out something."

Mikan froze. "I'm not going to go." Mikan said and stared at her mother hard.

"But as a daughter of mine, you should come with me."

"No, what about Yoichi?" Mikan asked.

"He can come if he wishes."

"That's sexist!" Mikan yelled, "Why does he have the option to come or go and I don't huh?"

Yuki sighed. "You're so stubborn!" Yuki said, "You're so stupid you don't understand anything do you?"

"Well excuse me!" Mikan said and walked out of the café with everyone in there surprised.

"Mikan Sakura! Come back here!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki ran out of the café. A girl was reading a magazine when she put it down. "Hmmm." The girl said, "Maybe I should tell Onii-Chan about this." The little girl said and stood up and left.

**(At the Male Dormitory)**

Natsume opened up one of his manga books that his sister bought for him a little while back and sighed. "I'm bored." Natsume said to Luca.

Luca laughed inwardly. "What would you like to do then?" Luca asked.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry."  
Luca was sweat drop when he saw heard his best friend stomach growl like a bear. "What would you like to eat?" Luca asked.

"Let's go out fo some fast food." Natsume said.

"That's unhealthy if you always eat that." Luca warned.

"Yeah, yeah let's get going already."

Natsume grabbed his sweater and when he opened the door he found his sister panting in front of his door about to drop dead. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mikan-Chan is going to move!" Aoi finally said.

Natsume sighed. "Was that all?" Natsume asked, 'I don't really care if she leaves of not."

Natsume walked past his sister and into the elevator and the door closed behind him. "Come inside and I'll get you something to drink Aoi-Chan." Luca said.

Aoi nodded her head and let herself relax on the on the couch. "Does Onii-Chan not actually care?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know, he probably does care, but doesn't want to show it." Luca said, "Don't worry about it. He'll come around sooner or later."

"Ah." Aoi said.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume walked through the park and went to the swings and started to swing on them. "What should I do?" Natsume asked, "Is she actually going to leave?"

Natsume slapped himself in the forehead. "This is so stupid. Why am I even thinking about this?"

Natsume looked up and found Mikan walking pasted him with an angry look. Natsume watched her pass and then he stood up and ran after her well…jogged sort of. "Hey!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan turned and sighed. "What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Come over to my room." Natsume said.

"Why?" Mikan asked a little annoyed.

"Just come." Natsume said and started to walk towards his room.

Mikan looked at him and followed him to his room. Natsume opened the door and found Aoi playing a song on the piano lightly. "Who said you could be in my room?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Luca-Pyon said that I could stay until you come back." Aoi said sheepishly.

"Hn." Natsume said and tossed his sweater on the sofa and sat down. "When you're done playing go and get me a soda."

Mikan whacked Natsume in the back of the head with the magazine hear by. "Don't you dare order your sister around."

"What ever!" Natsume said, "Like you're one to talk, don't you boss around your brother?"

"No." Mikan said plainly.

Natsume sighed and Aoi got off the piano and went to the kitchen to get the soda. "Do you want something Mikan-Chan?" Aoi asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine I just came because your Onii-Chan told me to come." Mikan said, "But I don't know why though."

Natsume stood up and walked over to the grand piano and opened the lid and started to play a little and then looked at Mikan who was watching him with a confused look. Natsume started to play cords and then started to sing.

[Come Home]

One Republic

_[Verse 1]_  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll..

_[Chorus]_  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh

_[Verse 2]_  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeahh  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then

_[Chorus]_  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh

_[Interlude]_  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now

_[Chorus]_  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home

Mikan sighed and stood up. "Was that all you wanted to do?" Mikan asked.

Natsume closed the piano lid and nodded his head. Mikan sighed. "I'll just go then." Mikan said and walked towards the door, "I'm not leaving."

Natsume looked at Mikan with a confused look. "I'm not going to America." Mikan said, "I know you were worried…don't anymore."

Natsume smirked. "Alright then."

Mikan nodded her head. "Bye, bye Aoi-Chan." Mikan said.

"Later Mikan-Chan." 


	22. Chapter 22: You Think Guys Are Better

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: You Think Guys Are Better**

Mikan put on her wig and shook her head around and slipped on a black undershirt and a pair of shorts and put sweat bands on both her wrist. Mr. Bear came walking into her room with a biscuit and a cup of warm milk. Mr. Bear put the cup down on the desk and waited for Mikan do give him something in return. Mikan patted Mr. Bear in the head. "Please play with Akito today." Mikan requested, "Don't be too rough on Akito okay?"  
Mr. Bear nodded his head and left her room. Mikan took a bite of the biscuit and sipped the milk until there was none left. Mikan grabbed her sports bag and headed out side to find her brother and Hagi watching some guy show that was like one thousand and one ways to die. Mikan sighed. "Guys are so bossy and shit." Mikan whispered, "I wondered how they'd feel if they were the girl."

Mikan jogged over to the gym for their first basketball practice and found that she was early thirty minutes and then sighed. Mikan set down her bag and then grabbed a basketball and started to play on the other court then Natsume. Natsume shot the ball in and then he turned to see Mikan setting up to shoot the ball in. "Miss." Natsume said and the ball missed.

Mikan turned glaring at Natsume. "You should concentrate even when someone tries to pressure you."

"Shut up." Mikan said and grabbed the ball and then shoot it again. "That girl." Natsume said, "All girls are guys' maids."  
Mikan frowned. "Why do you think that?" Mikan asked.

"Because all they do is asking question and shit like that, don't you know that? Are you a dumb ass?" Natsume asked as he set up for a shot and shot it. Mikan walked up to Natsume and slapped the ball out of his hand. "I hate people who think like that shit." Mikan said in a venomous tone and walked towards the bench and sat there until the coach came and started to play without interacting with Natsume. When Mikan came back to her room she found her brother watching a T.V. show about males being superior to women and all that shit. Mikan clenched her fist hard and sighed. "Do you think guys are better then girls in all things?" Mikan asked her younger brother.

Yoichi looked up at his sister and sighed and turned back. "Some things girls and guys are better at like volleyball; girls are better then men…um…baseball; guys are better…and things like that." Yoichi said, "All I'm trying to say is that girl and guys have the good and bad traits I guess and I'm kind of wishing that girls and guys were equal or switch places for once…it might be funny."

Mikan sighed. "I guess so…can you call Hotaru, Nobara, Anna, and Nonoko to come over will you?"

Yoichi nodded his head and got his sister's phone and started to dial numbers and calling. Mikan headed to the bathroom and took a bath thinking of ideas and things. Once Mikan was out of the shower, everyone was here with sweats and messy clothes with their hairs tied up and things ready for excising. "Please help me." Mikan said while bowing, "I need you guys to help me do some dance moves and singing."  
Hotaru sighed. "Why are we doing this first off?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan sighed. "Okay it all started this morning."

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Hotaru clutched her fist and then sighed. "Let's hurry up and get this shit over with."

Mikan nodded her head and they headed towards on of the rooms in her dorm room and started to practice. After hours of practicing they were tried out and out of breath. "I think we got it down." Nonoko said while patting the sweat with her towel she had with her and tossed another to her sister who fumbled with it and then finally had it and wiped her face. Mikan nodded, "I guess we'll perform it tonight?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Hotaru said, "I'll go and give the thing to him."

Hotaru looked though her bag and found and whistle and blew in it to make a high pitch sound and then a bird came flying in. Hotaru grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it and then tried it on the bird's leg and the bird flew off. "When the hell did you get a bird?" Mikan asked.

"It's a mechanical bird that goes where ever you tell it to go and it will go anywhere no matter how bad the place is and stuff."

"Interesting invention." Mikan said.

"Yeah."

**(Three Hours Later)**

Mikan was changed in a pair or baggy jeans and a guy undershirt and a cap that made her look like a chola (Look it up if you don't know what this is). Mikan sighed and looked at her friends and saw them dressed some what the same. "Good thing we did the music first and put it on the CD and we'll be able to focus on the moves more." Anna said happily.

"I kind of feel bad for Hyuuga-San." Nonoko said.

"He's a sexist ass hole who doesn't know when to shut up." Mikan said fell of hatred.

Hotaru sighed. "Let's hurry up and get to the storage room."

"Why did you pick the storage room?" Nobara asked.

"Because, we're going to tie Natsume up and then…you should know the rest." Hotaru said, "And I have cameras set up so his friends can watch from outside."

"Are we going to wear like mask and stuff?" Nonoko asked.

"No, it'll be more intimidating to show everyone that a girl can be just as strong and good as a guy." Mikan said.

**(Storage Room)**

Natsume looked up and a bright light was shinning all around and Natsume looked around in a daze to see that Mikan was there with a blank face. Hotaru had already started to roll the camera and everyone was already in position. Mikan was staring at the camera and started the song.

[Like A Boy]

Ciara

_[Verse: 1]_  
Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
getting ya cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about

_[Hook]_  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Oh

_[Chorus:]_  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

_[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]_  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

_[Verse: 2]_  
Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart

_[Hook]_  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea

_[Chorus]_

_[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]_  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

_[Bridge]_  
If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine

_[Chorus]_

_[Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice]_  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

_[Music Plays]_

_[Outro]_  
If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
never call?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!

_[Half-Chorus]_  
What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!

_[Music 'til song fades out]_

**(Watch music video to understand what I'm writing)**

Mikan sighed and put her hand under Natsume's chin. "You think you're all that." Mikan whispered, "But all you are a no good bastard."

Mikan stood up and then opened the door the storage room and the girls came out with Natsume friends out side starring at them with a curious expression. "I'd untie him if I were you." Mikan said while pointing to the storage room.

Luca was the first to run in and find Natsume with a rare expression on his face…surprised. Natsume smirked and sighed. "The comeback will come." He proclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23: Comeback Song For Anna

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Comeback Song for Anna**

Natsume paced his room back and forth and then he then sat down on the couch where a girl in a bra and panties was waiting for him. She wrapped her arms around Natsume and kissed Natsume's cheek. "Let's play." The girl whined, "All you've been doing is pacing and it's boring.

Natsume looked at the girl and then looked away. "Hand me my phone, toy." Natsume said.

The girl puffed her cheeks and then handed him his phone and then started to do sex poses to make him "Desire" her. Natsume dialed a number and then put it to his ear. "Gather everyone up at the garden." Natsume said and then closed the phone and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, honey bunches?" The girl asked.

"Got to go and meet up with some friends."  
"Ahhh~ I thought you'd spend sometime a lone with me first though."

Natsume sighed. "No, I got to go." Natsume said and left.

The girl sighed. "Can I have you when you get back?" She asked.

Natsume leaned into the girl and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back and you'll get your prize."  
The girl smiled and stood up. "I'll start getting ready then."  
The girl went running to his room and started to do…things. Natsume sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards the rose garden near the girls' dormitory. Natsume walked though the rows of beautiful white roses and plucked one and walked towards a large Sakura tree that three boys were sitting underneath. Natsume looked over at his friends and then smothered the rose and let its petals fly away. Luca sighed. "You just wasted a perfectly fine rose." Luca said sadly, "I wish you didn't waste things like that."  
Natsume sighed. "You're acting like my mom."

Luca was sweat dropped. Natsume sat down on the ground while leaning against the tree. "Kokoro you wanted to sing that song for your chick right?" Natsume asked.

Kokoro turned red. "I don't think that's any of your business, but yeah."

Natsume smirked. "Then here you go." Natsume said and pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Kokoro. "Yuu, give tell those girls that we're playing."  
"Haven't we been playing songs for them a lot lately?" Yuu said sheepishly.

Natsume put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Maybe, I don't think it matters, all girls are stupid and naive."

Yuu gulped and then left. Luca turned to his friend and sighed. "I wish you didn't scare Tobita-San so much you know." Luca said, "It's kind of sad."

Natsume sighed. "Maybe, I don't really care."

Luca sighed once more. "I wish you would listen to me more and think about girls' feelings more."  
"Like you do." Natsume said.

Luca and Natsume then joined together in a collection of laughs and chuckles. "I wonder if she ever will fall in love with me though." Natsume said after a few seconds.

Luca chuckled. "You're really naïve." Luca said, "With your personality now, she'll never fall for you."

Natsume frowned. "With your soft and cozily personality, which Imai won't fall for the likes of you."

Luca frowned. "Add least I'm more desirable."

"Shut it before I smack you in the face."

Luca chuckled. "Sorry, sorry." Luca said, "I guess we haven't laughed like this in a while…I guess I was really happy that your still the same as you were before."

Natsume turned to his best friend. "I guess I haven't shown this side of me for a while."

"You got that right."  
They both looked up at the sky with small clouds passing by high in the sky.

**(With Mikan)**

Mikan hurled forwards and coughed violently. People passing by looked at her and then quickened their pace. Mikan clutched her shirt on top of her chest tightly and tightly shut her eyes.

_It hurts_

Mikan opened her eyes to find no one around her. She looked around and found a small girl skipping towards her with a frown. Mikan wiped her mouth and then watched the girl come closer. "Onee-Chan." The little girl said, "Do you want to play with me?"  
Mikan shrugged her shoulders. "Where are you Oka-San and Ota-San?" Mikan asked.

"They left me here."

Mikan then felt an empty feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and felt something terribly wrong. "I'll play with you then." Mikan said, "But just for a while and then go straight to your parents okay?"  
"Okay."  
The girl grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her over to the park and then let go of Mikan's hand and let herself be drenched in the sunlight. Mikan looked around to find not a single child outside at the park. The girl turned to Mikan and pulled out three bean sacks. Mikan looked at the girl confused. "You want me to juggle those?" Mikan asked pointing to them.

The girl shook her head. "I want you to watch me. It's cool." The girl said happily.

Mikan nodded her head slowly and then watched the girl. The girl smiled in a creepy way and then she slowly started to juggle the bags around and around. Mikan watched them as they got faster and faster. "_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down, _

_My fair lady._

_Take the key and lock her up,_

_Lock her up, Lock her up._

_Take the key and lock her up,_

_My fair lady_."

Mikan felt that weird feeling again and fell to the ground. She started to pant as she clutched her shirt and squeezed her eyes closed. "Who are you?" Mikan said in pain.

"Ke, ke, ke, ke." The girl laughed, "My Onee-Chan told me to come here."  
Mikan looked up to find the girl with pretty blonde hair that was curled in two large curls over her shoulders and was wearing one of those fancy dresses the girls wear in London. She looked in short like a porcelain doll that scared you at night while it stared at you and you just thought it moved or something. Mikan looked up at the girl shaking and the girl came slowly over to Mikan. Mikan covered her ears as she shook her head. "Leave me alone!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan stayed in that position for a while and then when she didn't hear a reply she opened her eyes and looked up to find the little girl gone and the three bean bags on the grass. Mikan scooted back and clutched her knees and sighed. The little girl was behind the tree a little way when a teenage girl with blonde hair walked from another tree to her. "I guess we found her weak spot haven't we?" The girl said devilishly.

The little girl laughed. "I wonder what happened to her." The girl said, "She pathetic though."

"She sure is."

**(At the Garden)**

Mikan looked tried when she arrived at the place and sighed when she didn't see anyone. She looked around and then sat against the tree stump of a Sakura tree and closed her eyes. The sky was turning a reddish color that looked the color of blood. She clutched the bean bags and then through them as far as she could without using her whole arm. She then opened her eyes widen and started to violently cough. She covered her mouth as she coughed, but they kept coming. Mikan's throat stung and it felt dry. Mikan couldn't help, but let the tear that was slowly coming out of her eye be shed. Mikan gasped and then started to cough once more violently and then it started to settle. Mikan sighed and leaned against the tree trunk limply like an injured solider ready to die. Mikan then heard the sound of the leaves rustling around her Mikan looked to the source of the noise and found Hotaru looking at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked slowly getting to her feet.

"What that you making all that sound?" Hotaru uttered barely hearable.

Mikan sighed. "I guess that awful sound came from my throat."

Hotaru walked up to Mikan and lightly touched Mikan's cheek and then her eyes looked like she was about to cry. Mikan waved her hands frantically in front of her face with a confused and a sorry look on her face. "I'm totally fine!" Mikan said, "I just choked on my saliva and couldn't breathe for a second and started to choke! There's nothing wrong with me I swear!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan and then sighed. "I don't have the right to ask this but can you at least try to take care of yourself?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan scratched the back of her head. "I'll try…why are we here anyways?"

"It's probably because Hyuuga got something planned up his sleeve."

Mikan sighed. "I hope its nothing sick."

After thirty minutes of waiting Nonoko, Anna, and Nobara was there and so were the rest of the guys all read to go. Except that Natsume was holding the drumsticks and Kokoro was taking care of the mike and amplifiers. He plugged the mike to the wireless speakers and spoke into it. "This song is for my girlfriend…well if she lets me call her that." Kokoro said while blushing and making Anna blush as well, "Here we go."

It was instrumental for a few seconds and then Kokoro started to sing.

[Give Me Anything (Original)]

The Maine

The boys, they have their eyes all over you

And you're loving every second of attention

I need to find just some way to get through

Or at least some way that I can mention  
I'm feeling you

You feeling me?

What exactly is holding us back?

I'm feeling you, are you feeling me?

Just give me something, gimme gimme gimme anything  
Oh, it's you and it's true;

You're electric, I can't get over it

Oh, it's you and it's true;

You're electric, I can't get over it  
You're running through my veins

You feel like a freight train

I'm trying everything to keep my hands off you

So give me somethin', please,

Just give me anything 'cause I want you more than they do  
And oh no, I think I lost myself in your deep blue eyes

And oh no, I think it's time we cut to the chase tonight  
Oh, it's you and it's true;

You're electric, I can't get over it  
courtesy  
Oh, it's you and it's true;

You're electric, I can't get over it  
I'm feeling you, you feeling me?

What exactly is holding us back?

I'm feeling you, are you feeling me?  
I'm feeling you, you feeling me?

What exactly is holding us back?

I'm feeling you, are you feeling me?  
Oh, it's you and it's true;

You're electric, I can't get over it

Oh, it's you and it's true; You're electric, I can't get over it

I can't get over it  
I'm feeling you, you feeling me?

What exactly is holding us back?

I'm feeling you, are you feeling me?

The song ended with a big impact on Anna. Anna was furiously blushing and was trying to hide it by covering her face with her hands. Kokoro turned a little red while he grinned at his girlfriend's expression. Mikan stood up and walked away from them. Hotaru stood up. "Where are you going?" Hotaru asked.

"Home." Mikan said, "I need to get some rest."  
Soon after Mikan coughed softly. Hotaru's stoic expression softened a bit. "Get well." Hotaru said and Mikan left. Natsume watched Hotaru and looked at them with a confused look and thought of this one question:

_What's wrong with her?_


	24. Chapter 24: Early In the Morning

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Early In the Morning**

Natsume opened his eyes to find brunette hair sprawled around his chest and a beautiful figure covered by the covers naked under them. "Mikan?" He whispered.

The girl looked up and Natsume frowned when he saw blue eyes and noticed that the tip of the girl's hair was black. Natsume sighed and pulled the girl close to her. "How does it feel to have your virginity taken away for the first time?" Natsume asked.

"Great." The girl said while laying her head on Natsume's chest, "I hope that we stay together forever."  
"Hn."

**(In Mikan's Dorm Room)**

Mikan sat up on her bed and then gasped and then started to gag and then ran to her bathroom as quick as she could and vomited. Mikan looked at her vomit in disgust and flushed the toilet and then she turned on the faucet and then washed her face and rinsed her mouth. Mikan sighed and looked at herself through the mirror and found herself all jack up with her white shirt wet and her face wet and found herself panting. "What happened to me?" Mikan asked herself.

Mikan sighed and then saw the light in the living turn on and then heard footsteps. Mikan wiped her mouth with the bottom of her shirt and then looked at the person. Her little brother was walking to the door and looked at his sister when he saw her. "Are you alright?" Yoichi asked, "Are you sick?"  
Mikan shook her head and weakly smiled. "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep…I guess you could say…my head was clouded by things that I wasn't certain of."

Yoichi nodded his head. "You know it's not good to lie to your brother who knows a lot about you."

Mikan sighed. "I guess you can say I'm sick."

"I'd suggest as a student typing to become a doctor that you take cough syrup and some hot tea." Yoichi said, "And if that doesn't work you should go to the doctor to be checked on and then they'll tell you the correct medicine to take."

Mikan nodded her head. "Thank you."

Yoichi waved his hand. "I'll go get your medicine and your cup of tea ready."  
"Thank you."  
Yoichi turned to his sister and then turned away. "I'm just trying to help the person who helped me out so much…when we were younger…I guess when you got sick and were hurting…I couldn't do any-"  
Mikan walked up to her brother and hugged. "You did do something for me when we were younger." Mikan whispered, "I'm happy that I have you…that's the best thing that I can get."

Yoichi moved turned his head to see his sister's head in his back he smiled and then sighed. "Please reframe from getting me sick please, I need to be healthy to be able to be a doctor and keep up my immune system."

Mikan laughed and let go of her brother. "Sorry, I just wanted to hug you." Mikan said, "I'm going to my bedroom to change and then I'll come out to eat and stuff. Do you want something to eat? I'll make you something."  
"Crepes." Yoichi said, "With vanilla ice cream and Nutella filling."

Mikan laughed inwardly. "I'll try my best."

"Please try your best not to cough in them."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Yoichi went to the kitchen while Mikan went to her room. She walked to her room quickly and then she shut the door behind her and she saw Mr. Bear sleeping on his own bed and Akito right beside snuggled into him. Mikan smiled and then frowned. She slide down the door and then buried her face in her knees and then heard her phone ring. Mikan scurried to her phone and then picked it up. "Hello?" Mikan whispered, "Oh, so this is your number." The person replied.

Mikan's eyes brows scrunched together. "Who exactly is this?"  
"Hn, I guess my voice sounds different over the phone doesn't it?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Tell me already who this is."  
"I'll give you a hint: You hate me."  
"Natsume Hyuuga."  
"Oh, so the only reason why you were able to guess who it was correctly is because you hate me so much isn't that correct?"  
"Who gave you my number?"

"Let's just say I got it from a certain someone."  
"Did Hotaru give it to you for money?"

"We'll just call it bribing."

"So you did give her money for my number."

"I suppose you could say that."  
Mikan sighed. She looked at the window to see the moon still and the sky getting a little lightly little by little. "Why did you call?" Mikan asked.

"Because I wanted to see if she actually gave me your number." Natsume replied, "And I didn't have anything to do."  
Mikan looked at her clock and sighed. "It's three in the morning." Mikan said, "You shouldn't have anything to do, but sleep."

"I guess you'd think that."

"And what's that suppose to mean huh?"  
"That now since we're in high school, the teenagers' hormones are getting wild."  
Mikan sighed. "Please reframe from talking about things like that in front of me please." Mikan said, "Let's talk then…since you don't have anything better to do."  
"Okay then here's the first question." Natsume said.

"_That was quick."_ Mikan thought, "What's the question?"

"Why are you awake?"

"Because I couldn't sleep." Mikan answered, "What about you?"

"I was doing something."  
"Oh?" Mikan said, "I bet you were fucking off with some girl and she fell asleep and you got bored and then called the first person on your contacts list that popped up in your mind."

"Close, I just wanted to talk to you, why do you think I'm such a bad person?"  
"I don't think you're a bad person. I know you're a bad person."  
"Those word hurt you know."  
Mikan sighed. "Sure they do."  
Mikan could hear Natsume sigh. "Are you okay?" Natsume said in a serious tone.

Mikan froze. "Why would it matter to you?" Mikan asked.

"Because I care."  
Mikan was now stunned. "What a lie."

"I'm not lying though."

Mikan's eyes widened and she looked at her phone with debrief. Mikan sighed. "I'm sick." Mikan said, "I'm just not feeling well that's all."  
There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. "Are you getting better?"  
Mikan sighed. "I guess you can say I am."

"What do you mean by that? Are you hurt."  
"No, I'm just…traumatized maybe?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Mikan ruffled up her hair. "I'm not really sure…that's why I said maybe…I really wish I did know though."

"You want me to go there."

"Where?" Mikan asked.

"To your room."  
Mikan blinked and then sighed. "Like you could without using the front door and not being detected by anyone except me."  
"If I can, I can go in your room?"  
"Only for a little while though."

The other line was dead and Mikan looked at her phone and then shut it and sighed. Mikan looked at her window and then walked up to it. He sat down underneath it and let the little light come from the moon's reflection touch her porcelain skin. Mikan closed her eyes and let the moonlight glaze her face. Then, there was a small tap on her window. Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume looking at her still tapping the window on her ledge. Mikan opened the latch and opened the window. Natsume came in and Mikan shut it behind him. "So you actually came." Mikan said and sat back down on the floor and rested her head on her resting that was resting on her knee, "Are you a Baka?"

"No, not at all." Natsume said, "I'm pretty smart."

Mikan sighed. "I thought you were kidding about coming here."

"Nope, I always keep my word."

"Oh really? You always keep your word?"  
"No, sometimes…most of the time…who knows?"  
Mikan sighed. "So, why did you actually come huh?" Mikan asked.

"Because I wanted to check on you."

Mikan sighed for the millionth time this morning. "Are you sure that's all you wanted to do?" Mikan asked.

Natsume shrugged. 'Yeah, probably, that's all you can do in half an hour or so."

"Oh. So how are you going to check if I'm sick or not?"

"Like what the doctors do and stuff."

Mikan made a face. "Are you sure you're even allowed to do something like that without being a doctor? I could sue you if you get me sick or if I charge you for sexual harassment."

"I know that."

Mikan sighed.

"Sit on your bed." Natsume said.

Mikan did as she was told and sat on her bed. Natsume mover her hairs away from her face and pressed his cold hand on her forehead that was warm. "You're not running a fever and your pretty level headed." Natsume said.

"Your hands are cold dude." Mikan said, "I wish you warmed your hands some how."

"Maybe if we hold hands, my hands will get warmer."

Mikan sighed and extended her hands, "I guess it can't be helped."

Mikan grabbed Natsume's hands and started to warm them up. Natsume smirked and then thought of something wrong. "My body is cold too." Natsume said, "Maybe if we sit next to each other, I'll get warmer."  
Mikan sighed and scooted over. "Just this once since, I don't want you to get sick."  
Natsume smirked. "My lips are cold."

"And?"  
"Maybe if I kiss your warm lips, then mine will become warm too."  
Mikan stood up. "Get the hell out of my room." Mikan commanded as she opened her window, "I want you out of my room in ten seconds or I'm going to have to throw you out in ten seconds."  
Natsume sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Natsume stood up and headed to the window and left, but before he left, he looked at Mikan and grabbed her hand. "I hope you get better." Natsume said.

"Hyuuga." Mikan muttered and then he was gone.

Mikan shut her window and watched the retreating figure. Mikan smiled and then turned towards the kitchen. "_I guess it can't be helped no matter what."_" Mikan thought.


	25. Chapter 25: New Love

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: New Love**

"Mikan-Chan~" Anna said, "I'm so tried."  
Mikan looked at Anna and then turned to her sister and saw her sulking on the couch. "What's wrong Nonoko-Chan?" Mikan asked.

Nonoko sighed loudly. "I'm tried of waiting."

Mikan was confused. "Waiting for what?"

"For Tobita-Kun." Nonoko said shyly, "He hasn't even talked to me."

Mikan sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I would want you to help me hook up with him, but I think that's too much to ask."

Mikan stood up. "Call Yome and Tobita to come her in three hours." Mikan said, "I'll go get a song ready for you two."

"Two?" Anna asked.

"Your relationship you have with Kokoro isn't sturdy."

"Oh~"

Mikan sighed. "I'll be in my room then, don't bother me."

"Okay." The twins said.

"Yoichi please get them something to drink."  
Yoichi nodded his head and went into the kitchen. Anna and Nonoko watched as Mikan went into her room and lock it. They both turned and looked at Yoichi. He felt their stares behind his back and turned. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

They mother nodded their heads. "Does Mikan-Chan seem different?" Anna said.

"Or is it just us?"  
Yoichi kept his usual stoic expression and sighed. "She's a little sick so…don't nag her okay?" Yoichi said and started to make some tea for them.

The both nodded their heads and just watched T.V. in silence.

**(In Mikan's Room)**

Mikan stumbled on to her bed and laid their motionless. And she curled up into a ball and started to cough into her knees. She gasped and felt vomit come up and was about to go to the bathroom when she remembered that Anna and Nonoko were there so she clutched her bed sheets tightly and swallowed. She put her hand over her mouth and tasted the disgusting sour taste in her mouth. She sighed and then went to her desk and started to write.

**(Three Hours Later)**

Mikan came up to Anna and Nonoko and handed them the sheets of music one for each of them with their separate parts written for them. "Thank you so much Mikan-Chan!" Nonoko said.

"No problem." Mikan said, "Just go and make the back round music techno and they way you sing."

The nodded their heads and headed to the music room in Mikan's dorm room.

Yoichi set down a cup of tea in front of his sister and sat down on the arm chair beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, the medicine and the tea helped this morning…thank you." Mikan said.

"Take more medicine and tea and then you'll feel better. Is there anything else wrong though?"

"I'm tried."

Yoichi sighed. "Come here Yoichi." Mikan said patting the couch side beside her.

Yoichi sat beside his sister and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Just let me be like this for a little while Yoichi." Mikan whispered.

Yoichi smiled. "Just for a little while then." Yoichi said.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you."

Mikan and Yoichi stayed in that position for a while and Mikan drifted off onto a short slumber. A few minutes past and then there was a knock on the door. "Hagi." Yoichi whispered, "Can you get the door?"

"As you wish young master." Hagi said and walked over to the door and opened it.

Mikan stirred a bit and then continued to sleep. At the door were Luca and Kokoro both with their hoods up and wearing shades. "Why are you guys wearing shades?" Yoichi asked in a quiet tone not to wake up his sister.

"Because those stupid fan girls were running after us so, we had to disguise ourselves." Kokoro said while taking off the shades and hoods, "Anna-Chan said to come here why?"

"Hagi will show you the way to the music room and they're waiting for you there."

Hagi walked towards the music room and opened it for them to go inside. Anna and Nonoko were surprised when they saw the two boys they liked in front of them. Anna turned red while Nonoko turned her back to them getting things plugged up and such. Anna turned her sister and then sighed. "Stay right there and we'll get ready." Anna said.

Anna walked over to Nonoko and nudged her. "What's wrong with you?" Anna asked.

Nonoko sighed. "I don't know I'm feeling nervous already."  
Anna sighed and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you have to get over it so he likes you."  
"Okay, okay." Nonoko said, "Let's get over this."  
"Okay."  
Nonoko clicked the play button on the recorder and then Anna quickly handed her the mike and then they smiled at Kokoro and Yuu.

[I Do I Do I Do]

Creamy

Together: I do I do I do

I-I-I...  
Ooh...  
I-I-I...  
Ooh...

Nonoko: All the days where we just played  
Back in school, just me and you  
But I cant forget you now  
What am I supposed to do?

Anna: We can be more then friends  
Do you know I'm here for you?  
Cause you're so easy to love  
When you smile, the sky turns blue

Together: I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?

I-I-I...  
Ooh...  
I-I-I...  
Ooh...

Yuu and Kokoro's mouths' were wide open and their jaws were on the floor. Nonoko turned and then sighed. "It didn't work." Nonoko whispered. Anna sighed. "Well this sucks."  
Nonoko shook her head and started to put away the mike and setting the CD player back. Yuu walked nervously up to Nonoko and scratched her head. "Good morning." Yuu said while stuttering. Nonoko turned. "What's wrong?"  
Yuu rubbed his arm. "I was wondering…would you consider…being…or…um…going on a um…date with me…by any chance?" Nonoko smiled and then started to cry. Yuu was taken aback and started to fling his arms all around. "I'm sorry!" Yuu said, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"  
Nonoko shook her head. "It's not your fault." Nonoko said while wiping the tears away, "I guess I'm so happy that you finally said those words." Yuu smiled and then slowly walked closer to Nonoko and hugged her. Nonoko blushed and so did Yuu. Kokoro and Anna both smiled and then turned to each other and then grabbed each other's hand and then watched their friends' love bloom.


	26. Chapter 26: Danger and Confusion

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Danger and Confusion**

Luca sighed and slumped on his couch. Natsume opened the can of soda and gulped it all down and then heard his friend sigh again. Natsume's eye brow twitched and then he sighed as well. "What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked.

"I'm depressed as you can see."  
Natsume flicked his friend. "I know that, why are you depressed?"  
Luca looked up and his best friend and then sighed. A vein on Natsume's forehead popped up and he hit Luca. "Stop sighing."  
Luca looked at his friend and pouted. "But Imai-San doesn't even like me!"  
"But you told me that you and her had one intense kissed a few days ago." Natsume said.

Luca turned red when he remembered the moment. "That doesn't count! We had to."  
Natsume rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to."

Luca sighed. "I know that, but you know I like her that's why I did it but…-"

"You don't know if she did that because she wanted to or had to."  
Luca nodded his head. Natsume sighed. "I don't really give a damn." Natsume said, "Figure it out yourself dude, you'll come up with something."

Luca nodded his head and watched Natsume leave his room. Luca sighed and laid on the couch and looked up at his ceiling. "This sucks…what the hell am I suppose to do?"  
Luca closed his eyes and then quickly opened his eyes. "I've got it!" Luca said while jumping out and got a pen and paper and started writing.

**(At the Park)**

Mikan sighed and put her face in her hands. "This sucks." She whispered.

She looked up from her hands and then saw that same little girl again. Mikan's eyes widened. "Why are you here?" Mikan snapped.

The girl stepped back and then fell on her butt and started to cry. Mikan stood up and helped the girl up. "I'm so sorry!" Mikan said and helped her up.

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at Mikan. Mikan looked at the little girl and then the girl smiled at her. "Onee-Chan will you play with me?" The little girl asked.

Mikan sighed. "No, I can't I have to go home." Mikan said and walked away.

"Wait!" The little girl said.

Mikan turned and her eyes widened when she saw the little gun pointing a small pistil to her temple. "What the hell are you doing?" Mikan yelled.

"I'm going to shoot myself since no one loves me."

"Huh? Just cause I said I don't want to play with you?"

The girl nodded her head. "I'll play with!" Mikan said.

Then the girl pointed the gun to Mikan. Mikan put her hands up. "What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"I want you to play with me." The little girl said.

The girl walked up to Mikan and pressed the gun to Mikan's back. "Someone's coming." The girl whispered, "Be calm and don't say anything or you're going to get a bullet to the back."

Mikan and the little girl waited for the person to walk past when she saw Natsume past her. Mikan felt a single sweat fall down her neck. Natsume turned and then walked towards Mikan. Mikan flinched and then the metal touched Mikan's back a little deeper. "Why are you here?" Natsume asked getting a little closer.

Mikan shut her eyes tightly and then balled both hands into fists. "Stay away from me!" She screamed.

Natsume was taken aback and then turned away. "If that's what you want." Natsume said.

Natsume turned all the way and Mikan reached out for Natsume, but pulled her hand back. "Bye Onii-Chan!" The little girl said while waving her free hand.

Natsume turned back with his eyes widened. Natsume walked towards the, and Mikan she cracked her knuckles. "I'd put the gun away for a moment so you're not going to get caught." Mikan whispered.

The girl pulled her hand back. Mikan walked towards Natsume and gulped in her saliva and then did something she never thought she'd do to a guy other then her mother and father. She hugged Natsume. Natsume was startled and then hugged Mikan back. Mikan blushed madly into Natsume's chest. Mikan pulled away and walked towards the girl. "Your sister called a little while and she told me that she was looking for you." Mikan whispered, "Hurry up."  
Natsume looked at little shocked. "Onee-Chan." The little girl said, "Can I sing London Bridge to you again?"

Mikan's eyes widened, but kept her composure and nodded her head. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady. That the key and lock her up, lock her up. Take the key and lock her up, my fair lady."

Natsume's eyes widened and he sighed. "I need to talk to the little girl." Natsume said.

Mikan shook her head. "I won't allow it." Mikan said, "She's my cousin from California who wanted to come visit and I don't want you to do anything with her."

Natsume sighed. "Hey little girl." Natsume said, "Don't do anything to her."

The girl backed away from Mikan. The she looked Mikan and then ran away. "Hey wait!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan looked at Natsume and then he walked away. "Hey wait!" Mikan yelled, but he continues to walk.

Mikan sighed she turned around and found the girl walking away as well. "Where the hell you think you're going?" Mikan asked.

"I'm fucking leaving!" The girl yelled, "I'm leaving you bitch, my Onee-Chan is going to get you."  
And the girl left. Mikan sighed and put her face into her hands and thought over what had happened in the last few minutes. Mikan then looked up and saw the face of her savior a long time ago. "I wish I could see you right now." Mikan whispered.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Mikan grabbed a basketball and dribbled it around the court and then shot it in the hoop. She wiped her forehead on her shirt and sighed. She kept doing this over and over until she was drenched in her sweat and her body was soar. Mikan sat on the laminated floor and put her knees' up to her face and took deep breaths. "What is going on?" Mikan asked, "I'm so confused.


	27. Chapter 27: Sleep

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sleep**

Luca sighed and made a face. "Well this is boring." He said.

Natsume looked down at his friend and sighed. "Well I thought that you wanted to sing that song for Imai."  
Luca nodded his head. "I do, but the thing is I don't want all of them to see it or Kokoro and Yuu either."

"Then just sing it to her by yourself without a chorus okay?"

Luca looked up at Natsume and the closed his eyes. "I'm tired." Luca said, "I'm so exhausted for some reason…I don't know why."

Natsume nodded his head. "I don't think it would matter you fell asleep right now."

Luca smiled. "That's nice to know." Natsume said, "Sleep, everything will be okay."

Luca turned red. "Can I ask you a favor…since…um…we haven't like you know actually done anything together?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you sing a song while I sleep…I mean you don't have to, but…I haven't actually…slept very well and you know you use to do that for me and I'd fall asleep so…"

Natsume patted his blonde hair. "Okay, okay."

Luca smiled and closed his eyes and Natsume started to sing in a light and delicate voice that sounded like silk.

**(With Mikan)**

Mikan opened her door and found no one not even Mr. Bear or Akito. Mikan looked around and then sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Mikan heard the door unlock and then opened one of her eyes and found Hotaru looking down at her with her stoic expression. "What are you staring at?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing much, you tried."

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm tried of all this stupid drama happening every day." Mikan said, "I wish that at least one day that we didn't have any drama."  
Hotaru sighed. Hotaru sat on the floor in front of the couch and started to smooth her hair. "Go to sleep." Hotaru whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Mikan smiled and closed her eyes. "Alright then." She said in a mumbled and fell asleep.

Hotaru looked at her friend and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume looked over his friend and watched his friend snore quietly. He patted his head and went to his closet and fetched an extra blanket and draped it over his friend. "Pleasant dreams."  
Natsume looked out of the window and saw a bird past by and remembered Mikan's pet bird and how they first met. Natsume smiled and couldn't help but laugh when he remembered the fight and what they got angry at. Natsume looked down and Luca and then went to sit on the arm chair and the rested for a while.


	28. Chapter 28: Only You

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Only You**

Luca opened his eyes and found Natsume sleeping on the arm chair. Luca smiled and moved the blanket that was draped over him on top of Natsume. Natsume stirred and Luca took a step back. "Mikan." Natsume mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luca laughed quietly inwardly and sighed. "You're a Baka Natsume." Luca whispered and whipped out his phone.

Luca went out of the room and to the outside of the dorm and then the person picked up the phone. "Hello?" Said the person

"Good…good morning." Luca said while turning red.

"Oh~ What's wrong?"

"Nothing but…I was wondering if you wanted to go out…um…today?"

It was quiet on the other line and then there was another voice in the background. "I'll go." The person replied after a while.

Luca smiled. "Let's meet in the garden, I have to tell you something important."

"Okay…I'll be there in half an hour."

"Hm…okay."

They both hung up and Luca went to his dorm room and changed and stayed there for a while. After a few minutes pasted dafter he had changed he walked over to the garden and waited for her. Luca sat down on one of the stone lounge chairs and played with his fingers. Luca the heard footsteps coming closer and his eyes widened when he saw a dazzling creature in front of his very own eyes. "Why are you starring?" The girl said in a stoic voice.

"No, no I just was looking…that's all." Luca said while turning very red.

The girl sighed. "I guess I'm a little nervous that's all."

Luca scratched his head and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her wonderful scent. "What are you doing?" The girl asked in a whisper.

"Do you love me?" Luca asked.

The girl tensed up and then loosened up. "What will happen if I say no?" She asked.

Luca twitched and his grip tightened. "I'll let go of you."  
The girl's hands went up to Luca's waist and wrapped around them. "I do."

Luca made a sigh of relief and smiled. Luca took a few deep breaths and then started to sing.

[Only You]

Yellowcard

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

"I love you Imai…no…I love you Hotaru." Luca said.

The girl nodded her head. "I…I-I-I…love you too."  
"I only love you and no one else."

"Me too."

And then they kissed that made sure they were a couple.


	29. Chapter 29: Physical at School Part I

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Physical at School Part I**

Hotaru opened the door to Mikan's room and through a sheet of paper at her that fluttered and swayed towards Mikan. Mikan grabbed it and flapped it around. "What's this for?" Mikan asked.

"Read it and then you'll know you Baka." Hotaru said and headed to Mikan's kitchen to get a Popsicle from the freezer.

Mikan's eyes widened when she finished reading all the contents of the sheet of paper. "How the hell am I going to be able to do the physical?" Mikan yelled.

"I don't know, but girls and guys have different places where they have theirs' done but, the problem is that you guys do it in front of each other." Hotaru answered, "And the only guys who know you're dressed as a guy during school hours are Hagi, Yoichi, and your Oji-San."

Mikan sighed. "So what should I do? Should I put that wrapping around my chest like in those shows with the injured people?"

"Yeah, that would be a great thing." Hotaru said, "Or to make it easier, you can just ask your Oji-San to not let you take part."

Mikan sighed. "I don't think that's right to do." Mikan said, "That's what I was thinking in the beginning or, I could just go as me as a female and take it…but the problem is the girls' in our class will wonder were Mikio and start pointing fingers at me."

Hotaru put her hand on her chin. "I guess you are right, but how are you going to do the chest size?" Hotaru asked, "Some girls sneak in to see and they will do anything."  
"And I'll have to undress in front of the other guys." Mikan added with a sigh.

Hotaru shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped,"  
Mikan looked at her best friend with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Hotaru rummaged through her bag and after a few minutes found what she was looking for and handed it to Mikan. "I made this myself, but I'm not sure the time span or the side effects of the pill."  
Mikan took one out of the container and examined it. She looked at it and turned it over from side to side. "What does it do?"  
"It turns you into the opposite sex."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Why didn't you give this to me before?"  
"Because it's a prototype and I'm not really sure what will happen to a human."  
"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, "Who or what did you test it on then?"  
"Animals." Hotaru responded, "They did turn the opposite sex and such, but were motionless for a few minutes and then started to move…I'm not really sure of the reason but I think it has to do with adjusting to the new things you've obtained."  
Mikan looked at Hotaru with a confused look. "What do you mean by obtain."  
Hotaru looked away and pointed down."  
Mikan looked down and then turned red. "So I'm going to grow that too?"  
Hotaru nodded her head. Mikan looked down and then collapsed on the couch. "That's pretty disgusting and inhumane." Mikan said.

Hotaru sighed. "So are you going to test it?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked at the pill and the case and then nodded her head. Hotaru's eyes became soft as she nodded her head. She took out her I Pad and started to write down the changes of Mikan. Mikan slowly put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Mikan gagged and then the pill went down. "THE PILL TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Mikan screamed.

Hotaru smirked and then typed it down. "Are you typing that down?" Mikan yelled.

Mikan pressed her hand on her mouth noticing her voice had become deeper. Hotaru continued to type the changes of Mikan. Mikan was about to twirl her hair and then noticed she had short hair. Mikan ran to the living room where her large mirror was and looked herself well…himself. Mikan yelled well…screamed. Hotaru came running and was about to break out laughing. Mikan looked like an actually guy and more like Mikio. "Take off your shirt." Hotaru said, "I want to see if you're actually changed into a full man."

Mikan removed her plain white shirt and found herself flat chested and with a six pack. "This is not normal for a girl." Mikan whispered.

Hotaru continued to type. "Now we have to wait and see how long it lasts for." Hotaru said.

Mikan slumped down on the couch and after three hours of just sitting around Mikan was engulfed in smoke. Hotaru coughed when she inhaled the smoke. She tried to look through it, but saw nothing. Mikan coughed and tried to keep herself from fainting and vomiting. The smoke suddenly cleared up and Mikan was turned back into a female. Hotaru took a glance at Mikan and then started to write down more information. "You can stay changed for three hours and fifteen minutes exactly and then you'll have to take the pill once more." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked herself through the mirror and smiled when she saw a girl. "Thank God." Mikan said happily, "So, you think that it will work?"

Hotaru nodded her head. "Most likely I'd say yes if I tested this some more, but I didn't have the time so it's a fifty-fifty chance of it working or failing or the time being wrong."

Mikan swallowed her saliva and then sighed. "I guess I'll have to rely on what ever you just said."  
Hotaru nodded her head and they got ready for the Physical at school.

**(Gakuen Alice)**

Mikan scratched her scalp as she watched all the people hurry around to their designated spots. Mikan grabbed a pill from her pocket and put it into her mouth and ran over to an abandon place and waited for her body to change. Once her body changed he walked out and watched as everyone pasted her and girls squealed when they saw her. "Mikio-Kun is so cute!" A girl screamed, "I can't wait to see his body."  
Mikan turned and headed over to the boy section, but looked at the clock first. "_Only three hours and five minutes until I turn back."_ Mikan thought.

Mikan headed to a curtain and opened it. "Mikio Sasuke is present." Mikan said in her new deep voice.

All the guys looked at her with some without their shirts and pants.

Mikan's blushing face turned a tint red, but then her face turned white when she saw Natsume making out with some girl in the corner almost naked. "Can you two get a room?" Mikan asked, "It's uncomfortable to see you two lovey dovey over in that corner."

Natsume stopped sucking on the girl's face and looked up at Mikan and smirked. "Are you envious of our make out session?"

"No, not at all." Mikan said, "I'm just worried about the other boys who are getting boners by watching you two."  
Natsume looked around and so did the girl and they all look down. Natsume pushed the girl off of him and shooed her away. She started to cry while she ran away. "Better for you?" Natsume asked, "Maybe you'll stop getting a boner too."  
Mikan sighed and shook her head. "I'm not interested in girls that you've already done with."  
"Like your whore of a girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
"I've fucked your girlfriend already."  
Mikan balled her hands into fists and then ran towards Natsume. Mikan's strength was much greater then Natsume and she was able to get him in one shot. He flew a few feet and then hit the table where some supplies were laid out. The principal came running and his eyes widened when he saw Mikan's shirt all the way unbuttoned and no lump on her chest. "Mikio-Kun." The principal said, "I must have a word with you."

Mikan sighed and followed the principal to another area where they could not be disturbed. "Explain yourself Mikan Sakura!" The principal said angrily.

Mikan scratched her head. "I don't actually know how to explain it to you so…call Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"That is precisely what I was about to do."

Mikan's Oji-San grabbed the mike and the announcement started. "Hotaru Imai report to the medical room in the high school side now." He said, "If you do not come, I'll come get you."

A few minutes pasted and then Hotaru came. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"What happened to my niece?" The principal asked.

Suddenly, smoke engulfed all three of them and Mikan quickly turned back into a girl. She buttoned up her shirt and sighed. "I guess the time lessens every time I use the pill." Mikan said, "You got the Hotaru?"  
Hotaru nodded her head and pulled out her phone and started to type the information down and then looked up at Mikan. The principal slapped his forehead. "Why are you doing this Mikan?" He asked.

Mikan turned and shrugged. "I don't know, probably because I just feel like it." Mikan said and popped another pill into her mouth.

A few seconds had past and Mikan turned into a male student. "Later Oji-San." Mikan said in her now deep voice.

Hotaru started to write something down and then left the room. Mikan's uncle sat in his chair and sighed deeply. "_What am I going to do with this troublesome girl?_" He asked himself.

But, the trouble had just begun.


	30. Chapter 30: Phyical at School Part II

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty: Physical at School Part II**

Mikan scratched her head when she saw Natsume eating a girl's head off in the boys' physical place. Mikan sigh as she walked over to the two making out and cleared her throat loudly. "Would you please make out somewhere else?" Mikan asked in a deep voice.

(She took the pill before she went inside the room)

Natsume unlocked his lips from the girl and looked at Mikan and smirked. "Are you jealous that I'm making out with a girl and you aren't at the moment?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smirked. "I wouldn't mind doing that with Mikan-Chan but, I have more dignity then to do it just to impress your stupid friends here." Mikan said.

The guys without their shirts started to crowd around Mikan. Mikan just ruffled up her now short hair and sighed. "This is exhausting." Mikan said.

"What's that suppose to mean asshole?" One of the guys asked taking a hand full of Mikan's shirt into their hands.

"Exactly what I said you dumbass." Mikan spat.

"Why you!" The guy said and balled his hand into a fist and was about to hit Mikan when she started to laugh.

"Hit me." Mikan said, "See what happens when Mikan sees my face bruised and what she'll tell her Oji-San."

The guy let his hand drop to his side and shoved Mikan to the side. "You're a weakling who can only use other people's powers."

The boys started to do what they were doing before leaving Mikan in the center of the room by herself. There was a knock on the door and a male nurse came in with a binder. "Natsume Hyuuga." He called, "We'll be performing the physical here."

Mikan looked at the nurse and then squinted a bit and then noticed something about him. He had pure black hair and eyes and looked like someone very familiar. Mikan paused for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Hagi?" Mikan whispered.

Hagi looked at Mikan and then waved his hand. Mikan slapped her self and then sighed. "_Natsume probably already figured out that this is Hagi."_ Mikan thought.

But, she was totally wrong. "Alright." Natsume said without any suspicions, "What would you like me to do then?"

"Please remove your shirt so I can measure your chest size." Hagi said.

Natsume nodded his head and started unbutton his shirt. Mikan turned her head away from him turning a bit red. Hagi looked at Mikan and lifted up on of his brows. "Sasuke-San, are you feeling well?" Hagi asked in a fake polite voice.

Mikan glared at Hagi and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm just not use to being in a same room with many so men topless."

Hagi laugh. "Of something is wrong, please tell me."  
"Yes."  
Hagi took out a measuring flexible measuring tap that he wrapped around Natsume's chest. "Your chest size is above average your doing very well." Hagi said, "Would you like me to print your result out?"

"No."

"Next is Mikio Sasuke." Hagi said.

"Alright." Mikan said.

Mikan removed her shirt and then waited for him to measure her chest when he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Mikan asked irritated.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, your chest isn't very large, and more like a girl's."

Mikan balled her hand into a fist when Hagi patted Mikan on the shoulder. "I'm just playing with you." Hagi said, "Now let's measure your chest."  
Mikan nodded her head and waited for him to get it over. Mikan felt so violated when he touched her chest and started to wrap the measuring tap around her. "Very good." Hagi said, "Would you like me to print out your results?"

"No."

Hagi nodded his head and then called the next person. Mikan went through this day with nothing wrong and no one finding out she's a girl.

**(Three Hours Later)**

Mikan walked out to the garden in the school and sighed. The pill started to wear off and Mikan returned into a girl. She sighed in relief. She sat down on a wooden bench and looked up at the sky. Birds were chirping and the clouds were slowly moving. Then, she heard barking. Mikan looked down to find Akito and Mr. Bear running towards her. She leaned down and scratched Akito's head. "How was your free time?" Mikan asked Mr. Bear.

Mr. Bear just nodded his head. Mikan smiled. "Who brought you here?" Mikan asked.

"I did." Someone said.

Mikan stood up and got into a guard stance. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you." The person said and stepped out to the open so Mikan could clearly see him.

Mikan eased up when she saw the person. Mikan sighed and put her hands in her pants pocket. "Why were you there huh? Did Oji-San make you do it?" Mikan asked angrily.

"No, I just wanted to see how the boy Mikan-Sama would look like." He replied, "…Mikio-Kun."

"Don't play around with me!" Mikan screamed, "Why are you here? I thought you were sent off on leave?"  
Hagi shook his head. "It looks like your Oka-San has sent me to send you a message."

"What do you want?"  
"Your Oka-San want you to go and invite her to one of your games."

Mikan fell to the ground anime style. "That's all she wanted?" Mikan said.

She smiled. "I thought she would want me to do something else you know." Mikan said, "I'm glad…well let me see…um…I have my first game is next week I think."

"Alright, I'll tell her right away."

And then Hagi walked away leaving only Mikan and her two friends there.

**(Natsume's POV)**

I looked around because I thought I saw that bastard Mikio wondering around here. I was going to teach in a lesson for what he said. He saw Mikio walking towards the rose garden and followed him. I hid himself in the bushes and waited. Instead, I found Mikan sitting on the bench and looking up at the sky. She looked beautiful even in the plain close she was wearing. I'm not really angry about her being there but more like relieved. I don't want to see that bastard hanging around Mikan so much. But you know what…I've never seen those two together anywhere. Then there was a ruckus and I saw Akito running towards Mikan and I was so happy to see him that he had grown much bigger then the first time I got him. And then there was that bear and then I saw that nurse. And they started to talk nonsense that I couldn't really understand and then the guy said this: _"No, I just wanted to see how the boy Mikan-Sama would look like." He replied, "…Mikio-Kun."_

I got freaked out. How was Mikan and Mikio connected? Are they connected more then what they both said? I'm so confused…I don't know what to say or do about them.


	31. Chapter 31: Practice

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Practice**

Mikan opened her door and locked her dorm door with her key. She moved her wig into place and then checked herself just incase anything was missing or out of place. Everything was in check and all was well. Mikan slung her sports bag with her basketball over her shoulder and wrapped around her leg weights. Mikan started to hop around and then sped off in full speed leaving Mr. Bear and Akito to take care of the dorm. Mikan was in the gym in about twenty minutes without breaking a sweat. Mikan looked around the gym to find no one there yet. Mikan sighed and took out her basketball and started to play around with the ball and trying some new moves around. Mikan then stopped when she heard the door open and the stopped to see who had entered sadly it was only Natsume Hyuuga wearing a black undershirt and a pair of shorts. Mikan sighed and continued to practice by herself. Natsume got his ball out and started to shoot free throw shots on the other hoop. Mikan watched Natsume make all of his shots and then start to make a slam dunk. Mikan smirked and then started to dribble the ball. After a few minutes of only hearing the sound of the basketball dribbling and the sound of them making a small sound of relief they both looked at each other. "Hey." Natsume finally said after a while.

Mikan turned to look at Natsume. "What?" Mikan said in a deep voice.

"I have a question about you and Mikan."

Mikan stopped playing around and put the ball to her side and lifted up her head and then brought it back down. "What do you want to know?" Mikan asked.

"What exactly is your relationship with Mikan anyways?"  
"Why are you asking? You interesting in her?"

"No, not really. I'm just questioning your relationship."  
"Why?"

Mikan was facing Mikan all the way now and was knitting her eyebrows together. "You're trying to hit on my girl aren't you?" Mikan said.

"No, not really, I just never seen you two together that's all."

Mikan walked up to Natsume. "You want to play a spare game to see?"  
"See what?" Natsume asked.

Mikan dribbled the ball around Natsume and then shot it in the hoop. "If I win, you don't question about me and Mikan alright?" Mikan said.

Natsume got the ball and shot it in from the free throw line and made it in. "It I win, you answer the question."  
"Deal."

"Then let the game begin."

"Indeed."  
Natsume and Mikan started to play seriously against each other. They were playing for almost half an hour when they both finally finished the game. The both literally fell to the ground and started panting. The ball bounced by itself and then rolled off. The both looked at each other and then they both continued to breathe in and out. "Who won?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know." Natsume answered.

Mikan glared at Natsume. "You don't know?" Mikan said angrily, "I thought we were playing to see who gets what!"

"Why did you keep score?"

Mikan turned her head. "I was into the game too much."  
Natsume smirked and stood up. "Well I guess no one gets their wish granted then."  
Mikan nodded her head. Natsume walked up to her and extended his hand. Mikan took it and he helped her up. As she was getting pulled up, Natsume said something that made Mikan's heart beat quickly. "Mikan~Chan." He whispered.

Mikan turned and saw that everyone was coming in finally. Mikan went to her bag and wiped her face down to find everyone crowding around Natsume. Mikan turned her head and sighed. "_It must have been my imagination of him saying that_." Mikan thought.

**(Natsume POV)**

I don't know if my hunch is correct or not but, I think that they're the same person but…I have no proof of that. He looked kind of shocked but he probably thinks that it was in him mind. Yeah, he probably doesn't think I actually said that, if that's true then their not the same person? Or are they the same? Maybe they both are related? No…but that can't be true…then what is the answer to this mystery. Should I just ask her? But…she probably won't even answer me…what am I going to do?

**(Regular POV)**

Throughout the whole practice, Mikan and Natsume kept looking at each other and trying to figure out both of their questions that haven't been answered yet. At the end of the practice, the only people left were Mikan and Natsume left to clean the gym. Mikan sighed while Natsume quietly put away the equipment. Mikan looked around to find Natsume and then, he was out of sight. Mikan smiled and started to stretch her arms out. "This is shit." Mikan said in her normal voice.

Natsume looked at Mikan from the back and watched her. Mikan turned because she could feel Natsume staring at her so, she turned. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing." Natsume said and left.

Mikan turned his head slightly to the side and then sighed. "_I wonder…does he already know_?"


	32. Chapter 32: Dates

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Dates**

Mikan opened her eyes to find her brother staring at her. Mikan blinked a few times and then sat up. "What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

Yoichi showed Mikan an envelope and then opened it. "It's from Hyuuga-San." Yoichi said, "He wants to go on a date with you."

Mikan pouted. "You know I don't like him!" Mikan whined.

Yoichi slapped Mikan lightly with the letter. "Your feelings are changing you know." Yoichi said plainly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"That you starting to fall in love with him."  
Mikan pouted. "Then what do you want me to say or do so that I can prove you wrong huh?"  
"Go on the date with him and when you come back tell me if you had a fun time or not."  
Mikan got out of the bed and started to laugh. "Onee-Chan has gone crazy."

"I AM NOT!" Mikan yelled, "And I'll prove to you that I don't like him at all!"  
"So you want me to call him and tell him when the date is to be?" Yoichi asked.

"Yeah, set the place for today any where you like."  
Yoichi nodded his head and headed to the living room.  
**(At the Park)**

Mikan looked at her watch and sighed. She let Anna and Nonoko pick out her clothes and she was forced to wear a mini skirt with a pretty tank top with a short sleeve light sweater. Nonoko but her hair in low ponytails and but jewelry on her and some make up. Mikan stuck her tongue out as she touched the skirt. "_It's too short._" Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan heard footsteps behind her and she turned. Natsume's eyes widened as she saw the goddess in front of his eyes. He then turned his look back into his stoic look and then sighed. Mikan cracked her knuckles and then sighed. "Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see." Natsume said while grabbing her hand and walking her towards somewhere.

Mikan sighed and just followed without retorting anything back. Mikan looked around and noticed that the Sakura trees' petals fluttering down. "Pretty aren't they?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume and then smiled. "Yeah."  
"Close your eyes." Natsume said.

Mikan looked at Natsume confused and then sighed. Mikan closed her eyes but then, Natsume got behind her and covered her eyes. Mikan could feel his breath on the back of her neck and couldn't help but turn red. Mikan but her hands over Natsume trying to move his hands. "C-can yo-you um…s-s-stop?"

Natsume leaned in closer to Mikan's neck and started to lightly blow on her neck. Mikan gritted her teeth and kept back from saying anything bad. "Stop!" Mikan yelled and he stopped.

His hands dropped to his side and he continued to walk. Mikan blinked and then looked at Natsume and felt lonely. "We're here." Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked around and found herself surrounded by different colors of roses. Mikan smiled widely and started to walk around the roses admiring them. Mikan twirled around the hundreds of roses which made her so happy just to smell their fragrance. Mikan couldn't help be laugh and act like a child. She only got to do this once before with her some of the maids and butlers that would take her where ever she pleased. Natsume smiled and watch Mikan twirl around and act like a child. There was only one word coming through his mind. _Cute_. Mikan finally calmed down a bit and then she finally noticed Natsume starring at her. Mikan put her head down and turned bright red. Natsume noticed this and looked up. "Why are you starring?" Mikan asked.

Natsume turned just a bit red. "I was just looking." Natsume said coldly, "Who would want to star at you?"  
Mikan was about to retort something back when Mikan stopped herself. Natsume noticed this and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked while putting his hand on her forehead.

Mikan pushed his hand away and shook his head. "I'm trying to be nice to you."

Natsume lifted one of his eyebrows. "That's odd."  
Mikan turned to Natsume. "People can change."

"So can their hearts." Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked up at Natsume and reached for his cheek and was about to pull her hand back when Natsume grabbed hold of it and brought it on his cheek and let her feel his warm cheek. Mikan turned red and so did Natsume but, his wasn't as noticeable. Natsume could only look at her hand and didn't know what to do. Mikan stepped closer and then closer until they were only inches away. Mikan couldn't help but actually take a good look at Natsume. He looked more mature and taller then the first time she met him. She was happy…she couldn't explain why she felt like it but…all she could say is that she never wanted this feeling to end. "Hyuuga…no…Natsume." Mikan whispered, "I don't know but…I think…"

Mikan was unable to finish her sentence because Natsume had leaned in and kissed Mikan passionately. At first, Mikan was shocked and angry but then, she felt happy and couldn't help but want more. They started to kiss more passionately and then Mikan and Natsume's lips unlocked leaving them panting. Mikan just couldn't help but want more. Natsume looked at Mikan and put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the sudden tears. "Please don't cry." Natsume said sadly.

Mikan started to have hick ups and more tears started to run down her cheeks. "I can't help it." Mikan said through her hick ups and sobs.

"How can I make you stop crying?"

Mikan looked up at Natsume and continued crying even more. "Don't leave me alone."

Natsume smiled and leaned over and kissed Mikan once more. "Yes, I will always be with you."


	33. Chapter 33: Trouble

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Trouble**

Mikan couldn't help but hug Natsume tightly. "I don't want this." She whispered.

Natsume looked down at her. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't like this at all!"

Mikan pushed away from Natsume and stepped back. "You and your perverted acts!" Mikan screamed, "I don't know what I like about you but…I just…I just want you!"  
Natsume took a few steps up to Mikan but she took the same amount of steps back. "Don't come near me!"

Natsume became hurt. Mikan could see she did damage to him. She balled her hands into fist and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry." Mikan whispered, "But…this can never happen."  
Mikan started to walk away leaving Natsume by himself. His heart ached and he could feel it shatter into small pieces that no one but she could fix. Natsume finally looked up and saw her figure slowly turning smaller and realized that he loved her. At first she was just some strange girl that came and then left. Natsume started to run as fast as he could towards her and slowly her figure became clearer. "Wait!" Natsume said frantically.

Mikan stopped for a moment to deicide what to do and then continued to walk but much faster. "Please!" He begged.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I couldn't help but hurt him more and more. I was scared. I didn't want to be hurt again. I'll admit it, I'm a wimp; I'm a sucker for love! I don't know which are the good guys for me and the bad. When he called out to me I…I could tell how much he needed me. I'm confused and then when I started to get away from my trouble he started to plead. God I felt bad and I didn't want to leave him there. My heart ached to be hugged by him and to have him say everything on his mind. I just couldn't help myself. I turned and looked at him. I held the tears away and tried my best to keep from crying. I turned and tried to restrain myself from running towards him. He looked so helpless. He was flustered and was running towards me. I had to leave him…I can see him anymore…I don't know why but…I have this feeling that if I stay with him…something will happen to him.

**(Regular POV)**

Mikan turned towards Natsume and he felt his heart skip a beat, but then dropped when she turned away from him. "Wait!" He screamed, "Why can't we be together?"

Mikan didn't answer he just continued to walk on. Natsume ran faster and faster and was only a few yards away when Mikan said something that made him almost break down in tears. "I hate you!" Mikan screamed, "It was just an act! I was just playing you! But…I can't take it anymore!"

Natsume laughed inwardly and shook his head slowly. "You're lying." He whispered.

"No, I'm not…I've had it with your perverted acts…I can't stand you anymore."

Natsume stopped in his tracks. Mikan walked away towards her dorm room. Mikan shut the door quietly so no one could sense that she had come but, was later caught. "How was your date Onee-Chan?" Yoichi asked from the couch.

"Terrible." Mikan whispered.

Yoichi looked at his older sister and his expression became solemn. "Onee-San." Yoichi said in a solemn voice.

Mikan turned. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked worried, "Tell me."  
Yoichi looked at Mikan and then turned his head with a hurt expression. "Ota-San is going to come home."

Mikan's eyes widened with shock and fear. "Why?" She whispered.

Yoichi just shook her head and just turned away with a hurt expression. "He's coming back because he heard something about Natsume Hyuuga and…is…" And he trailed off.

"He's going to do what?" Mikan asked angrily.

Yoichi looked away and started to run away. "Tell me!" Mikan pleaded.

"He's coming to your basketball game." Yoichi whispered.

Mikan spat and then waited. "Something is fishy about this." Mikan whispered.

Yoichi nodded his head. "Yes, he wouldn't really be interested in something like this."

Mikan nodded her head.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume walked gloomily towards his room to find his best friend lounging on his couch. "Hey Natsume." Luca said, "Dude, you look bad you okay?"

Natsume flopped onto the couch and slouched back. "She hates me." Natsume whispered.

Luca looked at his friend confused. "Are you talking about Sakura because, we already know that." Luca said.

Luca noticed the gloomily expression that Natsume displayed which meant that he wasn't messing around. "What did you do?" Luca asked.

"Nothing!" Natsume said frustrated, "I…I don't know what to do!"

Luca scratched his head. This was the first time that she saw Natsume so frustrated over a girl.

"Let's see how the cards play out." Luca whispered.


	34. Chapter 34: Game

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Game**

The week past quickly and the day of the game was already upon them. Mikan opened her eyes that morning to find Hagi and Yoichi starring down at her. She sighed and stood up. "Yoichi don't be so tense." Mikan whispered, "Even though we haven't seen him in while…you shouldn't treat him like a stranger."  
Yoichi turned his head. "But I already saw him."

Mikan's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I saw him already and he is a completely different person from who he was when we were children."

Mikan turned her head away. Hagi cleared his throat to clear up the tension. "Today we will have French toast and sunny side up eggs." Hagi said.

Mikan shot a glare at Hagi signaling him to get the hell out. Hagi quickly walked away from Mikan and Yoichi. "Please get out so I may change Yoichi."

Yoichi left and Mikan got changed into her basketball jersey. "_I wonder what he's going to do."_ Mikan asked herself, "_I won't know until I see him."_

**(At the Basketball Game)**

Mikan looked up at the crowd to find her father and mother bickering about something with his mistress beside hum putting make up on and such. Mikan's brows knitted together and she couldn't help but want to punch the man straight in the face. Mikan waited for the other team to arrive while her teammates talked and practiced by themselves. Mikan just continued to watch her father and mother and saw her father stand up and head down towards Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw that the opposing team was her father's. Mikan balled her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. Her father talked to the referee and Mikan was then called over. "Mikio-Kun." Mikan's father said in a low voice, "Or should I say Mi-Chan?"

Mikan turned her head. "What is it?"

"You're going to be humiliated in front of all these people."  
Mikan froze. She looked up at her father to see a completely different man before her eyes. "What did you do to my Ota-San?" Mikan asked.

The man before her smiled evilly. "You know that Hyuuga boy?" He said.

Mikan's eyes widened. "No." She whispered.

"What do you think he would do if I put his whole family business up in flames?"

Mikan turned away. "Do that and watch what happens to your precious mistress."

The man laughed aloud. "You think a threat from a mere child would make me coward in fear? Well, you are sadly mistaken."  
Mikan was about to retort something back when Natsume came over to them. "Is there a problem sir?" Natsume asked.

"Stay out of this." Mikan hissed.

Mikan's father smirked. "I would like it if you address me as Mr. Sakura." He said.

Natsume looked at him with widened eyes. "May the best man win?" Mikan's father said.

"My ass." Mikan spat back and walked away from him.

Natsume looked between the two of them and then followed Mikan. "Hey what is your relationship with him?" He asked.

"None of your business." Mikan retorted, "You should just stay out of it."

Natsume's eyebrows flurried. The game began as Mikan starting off getting the ball and when she knocked it out of the opponent's hand he tugged at Mikan's shirt. Mikan pulled away and ran towards Natsume who had the ball. Natsume pasted it to Mikan and she caught it and was maneuvering the ball away from them and instead of them trying to get the ball, they were tugging at her wig that was glued on and her shirt. She passed the ball back and ran over to the hoop and got the ball back and dunked it in. Mikan scratched her head when she saw the opponents starring her down. The cold sweat that ran down her neck slid all the way to the wrappings around her chest. "_Is it just me…or are the guys on the other team trying to pull off my wig and shirt?"_ Mikan asked.

Mikan shook it off and started off the with ball and before she could pass it to anyone, the opponents tackled Mikan hard on the floor and stole the ball. "Foul!" Mikan yelled.

But the referee continued without calling the call. Mikan looked at her teammates that were confused that he didn't call the foul. Mikan rolled her eyes and looked up at her father. "_He bribed the stupid referee."_

"Time out!" Said the Mikan's coach, "Come here!"  
Mikan's team ran over to the coach and Mikan received a yelling from the coach. "What was that?" He yelled.

"Sorry." Mikan said in a whisper, "They cheated though! That was a foul!"  
"Nonsense!" The coach said, "If the referee didn't call it then it wasn't!"

"Coach, not to show you any disrespect but, I think the referee was being bribed."

"Natsume!" The coach yelled.

Mikan looked at Natsume and headed towards the court. "Coach." She said, "Watch me the whole time and see if the other team does anything to me they don't do on the other players."  
The coach looked at her with a weird expression and then nodded his head. The game resumed and the other team started with the ball. Mikan took the ball and then was about to shoot it in when the one of the guys shoved her over. Natsume got behind her and kept her from falling and then ran after the ball. Mikan looked at him with a strange expression and couldn't help but feel more determined. Natsume passed the ball to Mikan and she ran towards the hoop and shot it in. She was jogging back and was grabbed by the collar and then shoved to the side. Natsume was some how behind her once more and helped her from falling. "What did you do to piss of that old guy?" Natsume asked.

Mikan turned and looked at him and then looked around. "I guess he just doesn't like me no matter what I do."  
Mikan walked away from him and continued to play. Mikan was sore in her back and her arms were probably bruised by how many times she was pushed and shoved and such. It was only half time when Mikan collapsed on the bench. "What are you doing Mikio?" The coach asked, "Get out there and win."  
Mikan was about to retort something back when Natsume stepped in. "I think that he should get a break." Natsume said, 'everyone gets tried and need rest."  
The coach turned his head and looked for Mikan's replacement. Mikan sat on the bench and watched the game while sometimes taking a drink of her water. The last quarter Mikan went in and was refreshed and felt bad for Natsume because he was al sweaty and was trying his best to make the points. They were 10 points behind the other team and the team was getting better by the second. "Take a break." Mikan whispered, "You did your best."  
Natsume looked at Mikan and then nodded his head and watched the ending proportion of the game.

**(Five Minutes Left)**

Mikan was setting up for a shot and shot it in and was happy that she did make it in without anyone trying to mess her up. She smiled and looked up at her mother and Yoichi who were cheering well…her mother and Yoichi was just watching. "Time out!" The referee yelled.

The other team huddled up and so Mikan's team. When they finally finish Mikan start with the ball and dribbled it up to the hoop and shot it in. Now they were only three points away with only one minute to play. Mikan looked at the clock and hurried to the other court. She was immediately pasted the ball and then the most terrifying thing happened. While Mikan shot in the shot and at the same time, one of the guys on the other team pulled at Mikan's fake hair and it came off because of the lack of glue that was removed from her sweat. The shot made it in and the buzzard rang. Mikan started to jump up and down while everyone was quiet. When Mikan noticed that no one was making any noise she looked around to find everyone starring at her. She was confused and then she heard laughter from the other team. "So you're actually a girl." One of the people said.

Mikan's eyes widened as she felt the top of her head. Her hair in her messy bun cam undone and her lovely long brunette hair cascaded down her jersey. Mikan looked up at her father who was laughing at her. Mikan balled her hands into fists and took deep breathes. "YOU A FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Mikan screamed to her father, "GIVE ME BACK MY OTA-SAN!"  
Mikan almost started to cry before she ran out of the gym. Natsume looked at her with wide eyes.

**(Natsume's POV)**

I couldn't believe it! I was right I knew that they were the same person but…why would her father do that to her? That's just plain cruel and she was staring at me just know wasn't she? If it wasn't for my damn ego, I would have helped Mikan out but, if I would make one slip up move, something bad would happen. My heart ached when I saw her run away. I stood up and I ran after her. "Hyuuga!" Someone yelled.

I looked up to see that's bastard that hurt Mikan's heart. "Go after her and I'll make the Hyuuga company drop!"

I stopped and started to waver a bit and was about to go and sit back down when I remembered that girl's crying face when she was small. She looked so…fragile and wasn't able to do anything by herself without getting hurt. I wanted to protect her…I want to know as well to protect the one I like so much. I started to run after her and I heard girls and guys making rack when I left. And in the mist I heard Yoichi's voice yelling at her father…I didn't see anything but it seemed like something was happening in there.

**(Yoichi's POV)**

When father started to laugh hysterically I couldn't help but punch him square in the face. He winced and I knew he saw it coming. He started to laugh even more when I did punch him. I told Onee-Chan I would never punch anyone out of anger, but I just couldn't help it! I thought I loved us! Where the fuck did that love go? And who the hell is that whore right next to him? Shit I might just as well punch him once more just to ease my pain but…I hope that Natsume will get to Onee-Chan before anything bad happens.

**(Normal POV with Mikan)**

Mikan ran as far as she could and heard footsteps behind her. "_Stay away!" _Mikan screamed in her head, "_I'm a fake!"_

Mikan ran as fast as she could to a tree and as I climbed up the tree, I waited until the person passed and left me to cry by herself. Mikan saw that Natsume was frantically looking for her and saw that she was up in the tree. "Come down here!" Natsume called.

Mikan shook her head. Natsume sighed. "Don't make me come up there!"  
"Like you can climb a tree!" Mikan said from below.

Natsume sighed and started to climb up the tree and onto the same branch Mikan was on. Mikan scooted over so that Natsume could have some space to sit. "What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume as if he was the stupidest person in the word. "Why do you think!" Mikan asked, "I can't play basketball anymore and now…a lot of people will hate me!"

Natsume leaned over and kissed Mikan. Mikan was about to pull away but Natsume had already wrapped his hands around her. Mikan at first tried to fight him, but he was still stronger then her none the less. She liked it but…couldn't keep it.

Mikan pushed him away and scooted away from Natsume. Natsume lightly touched Mikan's skin and then brought his hand back. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Mikan shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered back.

Natsume started to climb down the trunk of the tree. "Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Back to the gym."

Natsume was safely at the bottom when he heard Mikan scream. Natsume looked up and saw Mikan descending from the sky. Natsume opened his arms to catch Mikan and caught her successfully. "You should be careful." Natsume whispered.

Mikan turned red and turned away from Natsume. "I'm fine." Mikan whispered.

"Don't hurt yourself Kimi."

Mikan turned red and looked back at Natsume. "Are you…"  
Natsume smiled. A kind and gentle one that made her heart skip a beat. "Yes and I wished I knew this before."

Mikan started to cry and then hick cups started. Natsume whipped away her tears and started to quietly pet her head. Mikan felt happy and warm in his embrace. "Tomorrow." Natsume whispered, "Everything will be better."

Mikan looked at Natsume and nodded her head.


	35. Chapter 35: Trick

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Trick**

Mikan woke the next morning with something disturbing. Her father was in her living room sipping tea and having a conversation with his mistress. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mikan said venomously.

Her father turned and started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" She hissed.

"You of course. I had yesterdays hysterical moment reordered and is being broadcasted throughout the school. Mikan heart stopped and her jaw dropped. "You didn't." She whispered.

A smile creped up on his face. "Go to class as a male and see what happens."

Mikan's brows knitted together shook her head. "Fine."  
Mikan hurried to her room and changed into the male uniform and shoved a pill down her throat and carried the pill container with her. She waited a few minutes before heading out of her window. Mikan then stopped at the window sill and then looked back at Mr. Bear and Akito. Mikan smiled and waved her hand farewell. "Don't let him go anywhere else except the living and bathroom got it?" Mikan said in a whisper so only Mr. Bear could hear.

He shook his head and walked away with Akito. Mikan smiled and then jumped out of the window. She looked up at the school building and at the entrance to the school building there was a large wide screened T.V. hanging and was broadcasting yesterday's game. Mikan looked at the screen horrified and afraid. Students passing by pushed and shoved Mikan around saying so many hurtful words that would hurt a normal girl but…Mikan wasn't normal. Mikan bit her lip as she headed to class with nothing in hand except her phone and some cash. She kept a blank and empty expression but, when she passed Natsume their hands brushed and Natsume lightly grabbed her hand and then released it before anyone could see. Mikan looked back at him and Natsume turned as well. His friends started to whisper and say things and Natsume hissed and glared at them and they became silent. "Hang out with us." Natsume said.

Mikan saw everyone was gathering around Natsume and whispering things. Mikan sadly shook her head. "No…" She whispered, "I'll just mess up your life if you're with me."  
Natsume's eyes widened and he was about to retort something when Hotaru came walking towards them with Luca right beside her. "Let's go." Hotaru said and grabbed Mikan's wrist and continued to walk.

"What?" Mikan asked befuddled, "Where are you taking me?"  
Hotaru looked at Natsume and then at Mikan. "You used the pill again." She mumbled.

Mikan blinked and then smiled. "Yeah." She whispered.

Luca just walked beside them as they went to some place. After a few minutes of walking, Hotaru abruptly stopped and turned towards Mikan who was just wondering where they were. Hotaru sighed and rummaged through her bag and then handed Mikan another pill with a pink covering. "Eat it." She commanded.

Mikan looked at the pill and then popped it in her mouth and swallowed. She then waited and then she turned back into a girl. "Cry." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at her confused. "What?"  
"Cry." Hotaru said.

Luca and Mikan looked at Hotaru with a confused look and then Hotaru sighed and walked over to Mikan and grabbed both of her hands. "I know you want to cry and I know you never have cried in front of anyone but…I need you to." Hotaru whispered so only Mikan could hear her.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and her eyes started to get watery. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as Mikan tried to keep strong. "Why?" Mikan said through her sobs, "I didn't do anything wrong."  
Hotaru took a few steps closer to Mikan and hugged her. Even though Mikan was a few inches taller then Hotaru, Hotaru made it look like Mikan was just a child. "I don't want him to get hurt!" Mikan said into Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru patted her back as she just listened to Mikan's sad story. Hotaru's eyes furred as she listened more and more to what happened to Mikan. Hotaru looked at her boyfriend as he left to go do something. "Where are you going?" Hotaru said.

Luca turned and smiled. "I'm going to go and break the screen." He said, "And then I'm going to get Natsume to help me beat the shit out of her father."  
Mikan looked up at Luca and then let go of Hotaru. "You don't have to." Mikan said while wiping her tears away, "He'll just sue you."  
Luca smirked like Natsume. Mikan looked at him confused as if he could never make that expression. "Not if he hits us first, then it would count as self defense."

Mikan nodded her head and smiled. "I'm coming too."  
Hotaru walked beside Mikan. "Me too." She whispered, "I'd button up one more button of your shirt though."  
Mikan looked down at her chest to see that her chest was showing more. Mikan turned red and hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and ran towards the large screen. Mikan smiled and walked over to the large screen and sighed. Mikan looked around and found a large rock and grabbed it and through it at the screen. Lucky, all of the students were already in class and busy having class to notice. The rock hit the center of the screen and made large cracks. Mikan smiled and looked around the T.V. and saw that there were a lot of branches. "Stay far from the T.V." Mikan said and ran towards the tree branches and jumped on them one by one. Hotaru and Luca watched at a safe distance as Mikan grabbed the T.V. and yanked. It didn't even budge and then Mikan used her foot and it only moved an inch. Mikan huffed and then grabbed on to the T.V. with both hands and then looked down and gulped down her saliva. "God this is going to suck." Mikan whispered.

She held on tight to the T.V. and jumped down. With all of her might, she pulled it down and the large screen came crashing down. Mikan let go and then grabbed onto the branch and hung on it until she heard the loud sound of the T.V. breaking. There was then a loud scream and then there was a lot of yelling. Mikan looked down to see Natsume looking at her from below and if she was wearing a skirt, he would have surely seen her underwear.

He opened his arms and smiled. She couldn't help but trust him. She let go of the branch and descended to the ground. He caught her with ease and gently put her on the ground. "Are you mad?" He asked now furious with her action.

Mikan scratched her head and laughed inwardly. "I guess I was acting on instinct." Mikan said.

Natsume balled his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white and then sighed. "Don't act so reckless." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled. "I have some business to attend to now." Mikan said and started to walk away.

Natsume grabbed her hand and turned her around to face her. Their eyes glistened and they were mesmerized by one another. "I'm coming with you." Natsume said.

Mikan pouted. "No need, I'm just going to talk to my father about something."

"Then I'm surely going to go with you."  
Mikan put her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together. "No."  
Mikan then sped off with Natsume running after her with ease. "You got some short legs you know?" Natsume said.

"Shut up." Mikan muttered as she ran, "At least I didn't get pinned down by a girl."

Natsume's eye twitched. "It doesn't necessarily count because it was a guy doing it."

Mikan grinned and then started to laugh. "Sure it is." Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

They had finally made it to Mikan's uncle's office and had kicked the door down. Mikan was angry to see her uncle and her father just talking like civil men. "What are you doing Oji-San?" Mikan hissed.

Her Oji-San looked at Mikan and Mikan glared at him. "Is there a problem?" Her uncle asked.

Mikan's brows knitted together. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked angrily, "Did you see what her fucking father did?"  
He put his chin over his hands and starred at them. Her father looked at Mikan and then at Natsume. "What's wrong with you Mi-Chan?" He asked.

Mikan looked venomously at her father. "Only my Ota-San calls me that."

He smiled. "I am you Ota-San."

Mikan put her hands on her hips and spat on the hard wood floor. "My father wouldn't sell me out."

"I didn't sell you out…I just told everyone your secret."

"Now I can't play basketball!" Mikan screamed.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Grow up! There is more in life then just playing basketball."

Mikan stomped her foot. "You me to hit you Mr. Sakura?" Mikan said angrily, "I wouldn't mind it much."  
Natsume looked at Mikan confused. "Settle down." The principal said to calm the tension between father and daughter, "I know this might be bad for you Mikan, but can't you tell what your father is doing?"  
"NO! I left Oka-San and Yoichi to go to some slut who can't eve use the fucking toilet by herself!"  
Natsume eyes widened. "_He left his family?"_ He thought.

Mikan was on the break of crying when her father walked up to her and slapped her with his back hand. Mikan was taken back and was now clutching her sore cheek. "Don't ever call her a slut!"

"She is!" Mikan protested, "Haven't you seen her trying hit on fucking younger guys? She's only with you because you're full of cash!"

Mikan then received another slap but on the other cheek this time. Mikan was about to hit him back when the principal slammed his hands on his desk. "You two are acting like children!"

"For your information Oji-San, I am one!"

"And you!" The principal pointed his finger at her father, "What is wrong with you? Even though you think it's funny to torment Mikan, it's not right!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "You…were messing with me?" Mikan whispered.

Her father smiled and nodded his head. "YOU ASSSHOLE!" And Mikan rushed towards him and became berserk.


	36. Chapter 36: I Love You

**Male or Female**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Male or Female**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: I Love You**

Mika had suddenly blacked out was in Natsume's arms. "I've had enough of both of your childish acts." Mikan's Oji-San said as he wiped his hand, "Why did you do that anyways?"  
Her father looked at Natsume and then his look softened when he looked at Mikan. "Because I love her."  
Natsume's brows knitted together. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsume yelled, "Because you love you slap her not once but twice and before that you made her a laughing stalk of the school?"

Her father looked away and then looked back. "I'm taking her home." He whispered.

Natsume hissed and was about brought Mikan's unconscious body closer to him. "Don't you lay a finger on her you sick bastard." Natsume hissed, "You have no right to speak."  
"Neither do you."

Natsume glared at her father and then he glared back. "Stay away from her." Natsume said.

"Shouldn't I as her Ota-San be the one to say that to you?"

Natsume laughed. "I love this woman."

"Would you risk the Hyuuga Corporation for her?"

Natsume wavered and then shook his head. "What about you? Would you give you life for her?"  
"Yes, without a second's hesitation, I would do anything to save her and her brother from dying."  
The principal sighed. "We're not going to get blood splattered all over my office. Let's make it more civilized and more like a thing that both of you can achieve at but, one can be better then the other."

They both glared at each other. "I can play the piano." Mr. Sakura said plainly.

Natsume nodded his head. "Hn."  
"Then that will be our match." The principal said, "The one who wins will get to do as they please with Mikan."  
"Deal." Her father said.

The principal looked at Natsume waiting for an answer. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, "Then we will have the match right now in this room."  
"How do we win?" Natsume asked.

"By getting me and Mikan to enjoy it."

"My daughter is unconscious."

Mikan started to stir and her eye lids fluttered opened. "What's going on?" Mikan mumbled to Natsume.

Natsume helped her into a sitting position and filled her in with what had happened while she was unconscious. Mikan brows lifted when she looked at her father. "You can play?" Mikan said.

Her father smiled. "Yes, I use to before you and Yoichi were born."  
"Why did you continue?" Mikan asked her voice shaking a bit from anger.

He shrugged. "I was too busy."  
Mikan was about to retort something back when her uncle cut in. "Let's get this over with so someone can clean up the large screen in front of my school."

They nodded their heads and followed the principal to a room and unveiled the beautiful grand piano that was just waiting to be played. "I'll go first." Her father said, "Since I will surely win."  
"Don't get cocky old man." Natsume said.

Their eyes met and electricity was running across each of them. He then went up to the piano and did some cords and then cracked his finger awfully loud. "I'll be playing Rondo Alla Tura by Mozart."

His fingers ran across the keys lightly and yet accurately as he played smoothly and he let his body sway from to side to side as he played. Mikan bit her lower lip and looked at Natsume who had a blank expression. As he played her closed his eyes and then lightly opened them to look straight in front of him and then closed them and continued to play on. He continued until he got to the end which he made it sound amazing by adding more hand movements then necessary in the song. When he finally finished he had a large smile plastered on his face and was happily looking at his daughter. "Did you like it?"  
Mikan looked away and puffed up her cheeks. "It was better then I expected you to play." Mikan murmured.

"Okay Mikan." Her uncle said, "You can vote 1-10 depending on how much you liked it."

Mikan nodded her head. "9."  
"9." Her uncle said.

Natsume sighed. Mikan mouthed a sorry and then looked back at her father who was practically jumping for joy. Mikan rolled her eyes and looked at Natsume who was walking up to the piano. He sighed and looked at Mikan and then sighed again. Mikan looked at him confused and then he immediately started to play. It startled Mikan that he was playing. She would have thought that he'd be more of just playing rock songs and such instead of this type. But it did sound like a rock song. It was lovely. The keys flowed easily and as he slid his fingers over the key the produced a beautiful melody that resonated in Mikan's heart. The keys made Mikan's skin crawl. It was lovely yet scary at the same time. Well it wasn't scary it was more like after hearing the song you had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen or something like that. Like in a scary movie.

When Natsume had finished he had started to smirked and walked up to Mikan. "What's my score?"  
Mikan turned a shade of red. "10." She muttered.

Then Natsume turned to the principal with an empty expression. "What are you going to give me?" He asked.

Mikan looked at her uncle hoping for the same number and then she heard her uncle sigh. "10." He said.

Natsume smirked and bridal style carried Mikan out of the room. "I guess she's mine then." Natsume said while smirking.

Mikan thought of something that made Mikan bright red. "Pervert."

"But, I'm your pervert."

Mikan turned an even brighter shade of red. "Yeah." She mumbled.


End file.
